


A Change of Heart

by Snow_Evans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Best Friends, Europe, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, Road Trips, Vacation, Weddings
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 50,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Evans/pseuds/Snow_Evans
Summary: Harry Potter ama Ginny Weasley desde que se conhece por gente, mas ela sempre o viu apenas como seu melhor amigo. Como um irmão.Ou ao menos era isso que ela sempre disse a todos, inclusive para si mesma, mas após um coração partido, seus pensamentos começam a ficar confusos sobre tudo. Principalmente sobre Harry.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lavender Brown/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 3
Collections: Hinny





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Olar, tudo bem?  
> Essa é a primeira vez que eu ouso postar no site, e eu ainda não estou muito acostumada com a plataforma, então, por favor, relevem qualquer erro. Não é minha primeira fanfic, mas eu sinto como se fosse, me desculpem por qualquer erro que passar despercebido, eu realmente vou trabalhar para melhorar isso. Não julguem a fanfic pelo o primeiro capítulo, ele pode parecer meio fraco, mas as coisas vão ficar melhores conforme avança a fanfic.

##  **2** **6 de julho de 2011: 7 anos antes, Highgate School: Londres**

Harry estava deitado em sua cama bagunçada observando as estrelas brilhantes de plástico que colocara ali quando ainda era uma pequena criança de três anos. Sua cabeça zunia com os todos os pensamentos ruins que ele estava tendo, e ele sentia as lágrimas grossas e densas escorrerem por seu rosto.

Era o dia do baile de formatura do primário, apenas um dia antes das tão esperadas férias de verão, no próximo outono ele já não mais estaria no ensino fundamental, ele finalmente seria um estudante do ensino médio, finalmente viveria tudo que via nos filmes. Todas as festas regadas a bebidas, vários encontros com garotas bonitas, tirar sua carteira de motorista, tudo isso faria parte de sua vida depois dessa noite. 

Ele deveria estar feliz, ele desejava com todo o coração estar feliz, mas não conseguia. Por algum motivo insano, após receber uma mensagem de sua melhor amiga, Ginny Weasley, avisando-o que ela estava indo com Dean Thomas e esperava beijá-lo durante a última dança, algo lhe pareceu fora de lugar.

― Harry? ― A voz de sua mãe se fez presente. A ruiva esperou alguns segundos para que o mesmo respondesse e, ao não obter alguma resposta do filho ela adentrou no quarto, entristecendo-se ao vê-lo com os olhos vermelhos e rastros de lágrimas em seu rosto. ― Oh, Harry, o que há meu amor?

― Mamãe, dói tanto. ― O menino respondeu, encolhendo-se na cama ao senti-la afundar com o peso da mulher ao seu lado. Lily limpou as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto do filho e o chamou para seu colo, tentando oferecer todo o conforto que uma mãe poderia.

― O que dói, querido? ― Questionou ela, afagando carinhosamente os cabelos revoltos do filho enquanto soluços escapavam da boca dele. 

― E-eu não sei. ― Ele falou gaguejando, seus olhos encararam os da mãe, dois pares de olhos verdes idênticos se encarando, um triste e o outro cheio de amor. Lily amava tanto seu menino e vê-lo assim doía muito, principalmente quando ele costumava ser a alegria da casa.

― Me conte então, como essa dor começou. ― Pediu ela calmamente, ainda fazendo um carinho leve no moreno que chorava silenciosamente. Ele fungou algumas vezes e limpou os olhos antes de olhá-la profundamente.

― Começou quando a Ginny me mandou mensagem avisando que iria com Dean. ― Ele falou amargurado, odiando lembrar disso e sentindo seu peito apertar-se após pensar em sua melhor amiga beijando alguém.

― E por que isso dói, amor?― Questionou sabiamente a mulher ruiva que desconfiava da resposta de seu filho mais velho. Ele deu de ombros, parecendo perdido em pensamentos e ainda mais lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto. ― Você não fica feliz por ela?

― Eu fico feliz por ela, mas ― ele respondeu baixo, como se ele tivesse acabado de perceber tal fato, o que não a surpreenderia, uma vez que Harry era um tanto quanto lento quando se tratava de sentimentos. ― acho que gosto dela mamãe, tipo, realmente _gosto._

― Você deveria contar isso à ela, não acha? ― Aconselhou com um leve sorriso, sabendo que uma conversa iria resolver aquilo muito mais que rapidamente, e logo seu menino estaria feliz novamente.

― Eu acho que sim. ― Respondeu o moreno parecendo perdido em pensamentos, seus olhos distantes provavam esse fato e Lily decidiu que era hora de deixá-lo sozinho. ― Você ainda pode me levar até o baile? 

― Claro, querido. ― Confirmou a mulher levantando-se da cama e indo em direção da porta, assim que chegou ao batente parou e encarou-o. ― Lave o rosto e ajeite a camisa, estarei te esperando na sala.

― Obrigado, mamãe. ― Ele agradeceu levantando-se da cama assim que a porta se fechou. Ele sabia o por quê daquela dor no peito ao receber a mensagem de sua melhor amiga, apenas não sabia como falaria isso a ela.

Com um suspiro resignado, ele saiu do quarto e encaminhou-se para o banheiro, vendo quão horrível estava seu rosto, os olhos vermelhos e a face marcada por lágrimas. Rapidamente ele lavou o rosto e desamassou a camisa, sentindo-se quase pronto para falar a verdade a sua melhor amiga, arrumou rapidamente seus cabelos revoltos e ajeitou a gravata, antes de correr até a sala onde sua mãe o esperava ao lado de seu pai.

James estava com os pés da esposa no colo massageando-os, como ele sempre fazia após um longo dia de trabalho. Parecendo extremamente concentrado em cada palavra que a mulher proferia, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais extraordinária do mundo, e talvez para ele, realmente era.

Harry esperava que um dia pudesse ter o que seus pais tinham com alguém, toda aquela cumplicidade o encantava e ele apenas queria ter algo tão profundo quanto isso um dia. Mesmo odiando atrapalhar aquele momento entre seus pais, ele pigarreou para chamar a atenção

― Mãe, pai, eu ‘tô pronto. — Avisou ele pulando os últimos degraus da escada e indo para perto de seus pais, que agora o observavam com um olhar orgulhoso no rosto e um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios.

— Você está tão lindo, meu homenzinho, eu nem acredito que no próximo outono você já vai estar no colegial. — Falou a ruiva levantando-se do sofá e indo abraçá-lo, pondo todo o amor e orgulho que sentia pelo filho naquele abraço, os olhos verdes da ruiva lacrimejavam e ela realmente chegou a derramar algumas lágrimas, mas se a perguntasse alguns minutos depois se ela chorou, ela negaria firmemente. 

— Amor, você está sufocando ele. — Alertou James com a voz brincalhona, levantando-se do sofá sem muita demora, e sorriu para o garoto que a cada dia mais se assemelhava com ele. — E se não nos apressarmos, Harry vai perder o baile de formatura. — O homem de pele negra e cabelos revoltos, semelhantes aos do filhos, disse olhando em seu relógio de pulso. 

— Apenas uma foto, Harry? Para o álbum de família. — Pede Lily quando eles já estavam no jardim esperando por James, que voltou para dentro de casa para buscar sua carteira. Não querendo magoar sua mãe, o moreno concordou em posar para uma foto em frente a porta de casa, forçando-se a sorrir. — Ficou perfeita, querido.

O adolescente apenas concorda com um sorriso pequeno, distraído com a última mensagem que Ginny o enviara, era uma foto de seu vestido dizendo que esperava que Dean gostasse dele o suficiente para beijá-la. Não sabia o que Dean pensaria, mas ele com toda certeza a achou linda o suficiente para declamar mil poemas em ode a ela. 

— Vamos, campeão? O baile não vai durar para sempre. — Brincou James, tirando-o de seus devaneios. Ele assentiu levemente e entrou no carro sob o olhar de seus pais, que enquanto ele navegava pelo twitter entreolhavam-se preocupados com o primogênito.

Sem muita demora ou conversa, devido a distração de Harry, os Potter mais velhos o levaram para o local do baile. Eles estavam estacionados em frente a escola e, Harry achava que seu coração iria sair pela garganta. O menino estava pronto para sair e vomitar todos seus sentimentos presos à sua melhor amiga, mas seu pai o parou assim que ele colocou a mão na porta para sair.

— Boa sorte, filho! ― Falou James olhando para filho em apoio, e com um último sorriso aos seus pais ele saiu do carro, correndo em direção da escola. ― Harry! ― Chamou James, com a janela, fazendo Harry voltar alguns passos para trás, olhando curiosamente para o pai. ― três segundos de coragem, é tudo que você precisa, filho. ― Encorajou o menino com uma piscadela e então bagunçou os cabelos naturalmente revoltos do filhos e se despediu novamente.

A frase de seu pai seguiu reverberando em sua mente até a entrada do ginásio, onde ocorria o baile dos formandos. Assim que ele localizou os cabelos rubros de Ginny, ele não pode evitar de sorrir ao vê-la em seu vestido púrpura e longo, os cabelos usualmente lisos, em belas ondas. Ela era a mais bonita das garotas que estavam presentes naquele baile.

Ele apressou-se para falar com ela, mas quando estava a apenas dez passos de distância, viu Dean entregá-la um copo de ponche com um sorriso polido, e o sorriso que ela deu quando o viu, fez o coração do Potter parar de bater por alguns e lá se foram os três segundos de coragem que ele tinha.

― Harry, hey! ― Cumprimentou Lavender, uma menina negra e baixinha que sentava-se com ele nas aulas de biologia, com grande entusiasmo parecendo levemente mais feliz que normalmente, ele lançou-lhe um sorriso triste a observou murchar.

― Hey, Lavender, tudo bem? ― O moreno retornou o cumprimento alegre da menina, de modo desanimado a poucos passos de debulhar-se em lágrimas novamente enquanto observava a garota por quem se apaixonou dançar e beijar outro cara. Alguém que não tinha medo de demonstrar os sentimentos, infelizmente esse alguém não atendia pelo nome de Harry Potter.

― Eu estou maravilhosa, ― respondeu ela alongando o último “a” da frase, parecendo estar extremamente contente com quem era e com que estava. ― já você não parece assim tão feliz, gatinho, que tal me contar, huh? 

― Tudo bem. ― Ele concordou, deixando-se ser puxado por toda a pista de dança, até chegarem nas mesas,as mais afastadas dos professores e dos outros alunos possível, onde alguns de seus amigos estavam conversando. 

Todos na mesa pareciam extremamente alegres, Harry entendia que era excitante pensar que logo seriam colegiais, mas este não parecia ser um motivo bom o suficiente para alguém estar rindo como eles estavam, algo não estava certo, mas ele não conseguia dizer exatamente o que era. 

― Hey hey, Potter, que cara de quem levou um fora é essa, bro? ― Questionou Seamus, um cara loiro e engraçado, que carregava um forte sotaque irlandês, eles participavam do clube de basquete, Harry como pivô e Seamus como ala-pivô. Sua voz, no entanto, estava levemente mais enrolada e seus olhos pareciam menores.

― Não é nada, o que é isso no seu copo, Seamus? ― Harry questionou ao sentir um cheiro diferente vindo do copo do mesmo ao sentar-se ao lado do loiro. Lavender pressionou-se ao seu lado, seus seio fartos roçando em seu braços cobertos pelo paletó. 

― Um pouco de vodca que arrumei com os amigos do meu irmão mais velho, quer um pouco? ― Ofereceu o irlandês, parecendo estupidamente alegre e bêbado a cada fala. Sem pensar muito, o moreno aceitou o líquido que,emanava um forte cheiro e, fora-lhe oferecido. Tomando um longo e grande gole, fazendo uma enorme careta em seguida.

― Hey, cara, toma cuidado, isso é forte! ― Avisou Neville tardiamente, enquanto os outros na mesa riram da reação do cacheado. Levemente tonto Harry se apoiou em Lavender, procurando por alguma forma da tontura passar.

― Tome essa bala, vai fazer ficar melhor. ― Ofereceu Pansy, uma menina de pele muito branca e cabelos muito negros e lisos, com um sorriso de lado, como se apreciasse a situação. Eles tinham classe de inglês juntos, mas nunca trocaram mais que um simples “oi” ou “ você pode me emprestar uma caneta?”. ― E tente ficar só na cerveja, Potter.

― Obrigado, Pansy. ― Agradeceu ele com um sorriso leve, colocando a pastilha de menta em sua boca, sentindo o álcool começar a entorpecer seus seus sentidos aos poucos enquanto bebericava a bebida no copo a sua frente, sentindo-se finalmente genuinamente feliz naquele dia. E apesar daquele não ser seu grupo usual de amigos, ele sentia-se confortável ali.

Harry passou algumas horas do baile, rindo e bebendo com as pessoas da mesa, sentindo sua mente enevoada e feliz, tudo muito distante de Ginny e seu estúpido crush em Dean Thomas. Seu paletó estava repousado nos braços de Lavender e a menina o encarava em expectativa, como se esperasse que ele a beijasse.

― Harry, por que não vamos ali fora? ― Chamou a morena, puxando-o pela mão com delicadeza, ele deu de ombros não importando-se com os olhares maliciosos que recebia de Neville e Seamus. Sua cabeça girava e ele não estava tão interessado assim na conversa sobre o novo colégio, em qual todos eles com exceção de Seamus iriam.

Eles caminhavam pelo pátio vagarosamente, ora ou outra tropeçando nos próprios pés e rindo escandalosamente do ocorrido, até que Lavender parou perto de uma árvore e o olhou com expectativa.

O cacheado ainda ria quando percebeu o olhar sobre si, sentiu-se gelar por um momento, ponderado se aquilo era realmente o que ele queria, mas a morena parecia um tanto ansiosa para o beijo e o puxou rapidamente, fazendo com que os pensamentos confusos do moreno, apenas sumissem ao sentir a prazerosa sensação de ter os lábios carnudos e macios da menina contra os seus.

Harry deixou-se levar pelo gosto que tinha sabor de menta e vodca pura, agarrando a cintura da menina com força e a pressionando contra a árvore e sentido seu cachos sendo puxados com força, mas por algum motivo, aquilo não parecia muito certo, mesmo em sua mente embriagada ele sabia que não deveria usar alguém como estava usando-a.

― Desculpa, Lav, mas eu não posso fazer isso com você. ― Ele falou, separando-se imediatamente da morena, olhando-a com pesar. A garota sorriu tristemente e o abraçou como se tentasse consolá-lo enquanto o escutava chorar. ― Eu gosto tanto dela Lav, não posso te usar pra esquecê-la.

― Está tudo bem, Harry. ― Ela falou olhando-o profundamente nos olhos verdes e cheios de lágrimas do garoto, transmitindo tantas emoções que ele nem sequer imaginava que alguém poderia ter. ― Eu sei que você gosta da Ginny, bem, a escola toda sabe disso há anos, na verdade.

O cacheado parecia muito mais que surpreso com a informação, até porque ele só descobrira sua paixão por Ginny há algumas horas, e agora Lavender dizia que toda a escola sabia há anos? Sua mente não conseguia ligar todos os pontos, parecia-lhe impossível tal coisa como estar apaixonado por sua melhor amiga e agora todos diziam que era o que esperavam. 

― Então porque me beijou? ― Questionou-a, sentindo sua cabeça rodar com as informações que acabara de receber, a morena riu beijando sua testa com carinho. O moreno era tão adorável que ela não conseguia se importar com o fato de ele tê-la rejeitado.

― Você está lindo de terno, eu estou solteira e você também, apenas senti vontade e fiz, mas não se preocupe eu não estou apaixonada por você. ― Ela respondeu sorrindo para a inocência do cacheado e sentindo-se culpada por deixá-lo confuso.

E ali eles ficaram por longos minutos apenas abraçados, ambos tendo certeza que não seria a última vez que Harry choraria por Ginny no ombro de Lavender, e que a partir daquele beijo trocado apenas pelo momento bêbado em que compartilhavam uma nova forte amizade começava a surgir.

― Sente-se melhor, agora? ― Questionou ela com um leve sorriso carinhoso, apertando-o em seu abraço. O moreno sorriu assentindo levemente, sentindo-se um tolo por ter molhado o vestido da morena.

― Obrigado Lav, me desculpe por isso tudo. ― Desculpou-se o garoto com a voz mais baixa, olhando-a com um misto de adoração e agradecimento. 

― Não precisa agradecer, gatinho. ― Respondeu ela com um sorriso fraco, olhando com malícia para o garoto antes de completar a frase. ― Agora você vai me beijar novamente ou vamos apenas ficar nos olhandos? ― Ela questionou maliciosamente, balançando as sobrancelhas de modo sugestivo, fazendo com que ele risse e a beijasse novamente. 

E novamente deixaram-se perder na boca um do outro, tendo a certeza que não se arrependeriam no dia seguinte, mas não se iriam fazer o beijo acontecer também, uma vez que o moreno não conseguia arriscar a mais recente amizade adquirida. 

  
  


Logo, eles escutaram a voz do diretor, avisando que a próxima música encerraria o baile e com sorrisos travessos, eles correram pelo pátio aos tropeços para chegarem a tempo. Reuniram-se rapidamente com os outros companheiros de mesa que estavam agora em um canto mais próximo da pista de dança. 

Eles voltaram para perto dos colegas de classe apresentando os lábios vermelhos e inchados, as roupas amarrotadas e os cabelos bagunçados, dando aos outros a confirmação do que foram fazer nos jardins.

― Quem diria Potter, você finalmente tomou uma atitude. ― Comentou Pansy maliciosa passando o dedo pela mancha que o batom de Lavender deixou em sua mandíbula, e limpando a região com delicadeza. ― Achei que a Lav iria ter de te beijar a força para notar.

― Como assim? ― Questionou ele confuso, procurando distraidamente pelos cabelos ruivos de sua amiga, pois ele achava que já estava preparado para vê-la com Dean sem sentir-se enciumado. Infelizmente, ele não estava de fato e assim que a viu nos braços do rapaz negro, sentiu as lágrimas voltarem.

― Potter, você não toma jeito mesmo, né?! ― Resmungou a menina de traços caucasianos forçando-o a olhar em seu rosto novamente. ― Esqueça a ruivinha, você demorou demais para notá-la, agora lide com o romance entre ela e o Thomas. 

― O que você quis dizer como isso, Pansy? ― Perguntou ainda confuso, ele não poderia assumir se a confusão devia-se ao desuso a respeito de consumir bebidas alcoólicas ou se porque ele de fato, não era bom em lidar com sentimentos.

― Esqueça Potter, um dia você vai entender. ― Ela falou com revirar de olhos, sentindo pena do jovem de cabelos cacheados, que era ingênuo demais para lidar tais coisas como sentimentos.

Após a última dança, o diretor e seu vice, deram seu último adeus parabenizando-os pela conclusão de mais uma importante etapa de suas vidas e todo aquele papo típico de bailes de formatura, mas Harry pouco se importava com tudo que era falado, apenas queria ir para casa, as palavras de Pansy não deixavam sua mente e sua cabeça rodava.

Apoiado em Pansy e Lavender, ele caminhava para a frente da escola, onde seus pais o buscaria em alguns minutos. Eles estavam encostados no muro, rindo de como Harry mal conseguia se manter em pé sem um apoio, e falando, de forma embolada, sobre as fofocas dos últimos dois meses.

― Harry! ― Exclamou a voz fina e melodiosa de Ginny, que ainda parecia como uma princesa saída de um conto de fadas, agora sem a companhia de Dean, tendo como única lembrança da presença contagiante do rapaz negro, o corset que ele levara para ela quando a buscou em sua casa horas mais cedo.

Tanto Lavender quanto Pansy zombaram quietamente da voz aguda da menina e da feição apaixonada e boba que Harry exibia. Elas sabiam que não deveriam fazer isso, principalmente quando ele estava bêbado, possivelmente era seu primeiro porre, mas era quase impossível não achar a cena engraçada e digna de uma comédia romântica.

― Hey Ginnie. ― Respondeu bobamente, alguns longos segundos depois, e apenas após levar uma cutucada de Lavender, pois estava olhando deslumbrado para os cabelos cor de fogo. Pansy balançou a cabeça em negação, ele estava se envergonhando demais.

― Eu não te vi o baile todo, onde você estava? ― Ela perguntou olhando curiosa para as meninas ao lado do cacheado, sentindo-se perdida, pois não recordava-se de vê-lo com elas pelo colégio outrora. ― Olá Brown, Parkinson.

― Olá Weasley. ― Responderam educadamente em uníssono, observando atentamente as ações do amigo. Estavam um pouco preocupadas com ele, um coração partido como o dele não havia se curado com algumas doses de bebida, e nem iria.

― Eu estava com a Lav e a Pansy, durante toda a festa, estávamos muito afastados de você e o Dean, para ser notado. ― Ele respondeu de forma baixa e embolada, enraivecendo-se por lembrar que a menina sequer pensara em o procurar durante toda a festa e só o fez quando Dean já havia a deixado. Ele sentia-se como uma segunda opção.

― Você está fedendo a álcool e sendo rude. ― Ela observou com a voz ofendida, e o mais velho bufou com raiva e desencostou-se do muro cambaleante e avançou em direção da amiga. ― Você nem tem idade para ficar se embebedando, Harry.

― E você está sendo uma péssima amiga ao vir me procurar só quando Dean não está por perto, e ainda assim eu não jogo isso na sua cara! ― Explodiu ele com raiva, olhando para ela com o rosto carregado de mágoa e frustração. 

O menino sabia que não estava sendo gentil, mas não esperava que sua melhor amiga, e a garota por quem estava **_apaixonado_ **fosse o tratar tão mal, ele apenas queria ter a elogiado e tirado para dançar uma música, mas apenas foi descartado como uma peça de roupa desgastada.

― Você está bêbado e me machucando falando isso, Harry. ― Ela falou começando a se irritar com o amigo que estava inconstante sob as próprias pernas. ― Mal consegue se manter em pé! Por que fez isso?

― Se você se importasse tanto comigo para perguntar esse tipo de coisa, teria feito antes, pare de fingir que se preocupa comigo Ginny! ― Gritou o garoto cambaleando ainda mais em direção da garota e quando estava perto o suficiente para ver as lágrimas que formavam-se nos olhos castanhos da ruiva, ele estatelou-se no chão como um saco de folhas. 

― Deixe de ser imaturo, Harry! Eu me preocupo com você, me desculpe por não lhe dar atenção enquanto estava em um encontro! ― Ela exclamou com raiva, abaixando-se junto das outras garotas e ajudando-o a levantar da grama, ele tentou as afastar resmungando que conseguia sozinho, apenas para cair novamente.

― Encontro? ― Questionou debilmente, sentindo-se ainda mais perdido, seu mundo parecia estar girando para o lado errado a cada frase que Ginny dizia, a cada momento ele sentia com maior firmeza que havia perdido as chances, quase nulas, que tinha com a ruiva.

― Sim, um encontro, com o Dean, achei que ficaria feliz por mim. ― Ela falou parecendo decepcionada, naquele momento o moreno percebeu, que não importava quantas cervejas ele bebesse ou o quanto ele tentasse, Ginny nunca o veria como algo além de um amigo. 

Com isso em mente, decidiu-se que daquele momento em diante, não mais ligaria para seus sentimentos e preocuparia-se apenas com os sentimentos e a felicidade dela, como o bom _amigo_ que era


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura a todes!!!!!!!

##  **20 de maio de 2018: 2 meses para o casamento, Walworth: Londres**

Ginny sentia-se eufórica, mal conseguia acreditar que após tantos desencontros ela e Dean, finalmente, iriam casar. Afinal um de seus maiores sonhos, sempre foi casar-se com alguém que ela amasse em uma linda e pomposa cerimônia, como era de praxe à todas as meninas de sua classe social. Tudo era sempre perfeito ao lado do homem negro de sorriso fácil, o sexo, os beijos, os jantares, bem, quase tudo na verdade, ela poderia assumir isso quando fazia uma análise completa da coisa toda em si. 

Eles haviam voltado a namorar em seu penúltimo semestre de sua faculdade de fotografia e, isto é no ano anterior, apenas algumas semanas após eles se encontrarem em uma festa após um jogo de futebol entre a University College London, a faculdade que ela frequentava e a  Kings’ College of London, onde ele cursou finanças. E tudo ia tão bem que, apenas parecia um desperdício de tempo não casar logo, porém agora ela já não poderia afirmar com tanta certeza, pelo menos não para si mesma, que de fato era isso que desejava no momento. De fato os momentos com ele eram bons, mas muitas vezes ela sentia-se apenas um objeto nas mãos brutas do maior.

Sabia que não era a intenção dele, ou ao menos achava que não era, mas ele tendia deixá-la de lado quando estavam a sós, sempre preocupados com coisas “mais importantes”, porque afinal ele era um homem de negócios e não poderia simplesmente ficar perdendo tempo com tais bobagens como assistir um filme com a ruiva ou sair para jantar com ela e seus amigos aos fins de semana. 

No entanto isso não poderia ser considerado um problema real, poderia? Afinal, existiam outras maneiras de demonstrar afeto e ele certamente não seria um marido ruim, apenas um não muito meloso, e ela com certeza poderia lidar com marido que não fosse meloso.

Eram nove e meia da manhã, e ela estava na metade do caminho para encontrar-se com Harry, seu melhor amigo, uma vez que ele disponibilizou-se para a ajudar com a decoração da cerimônia e festa do casamento, desde que Dean não poderia fazê-lo, já que ele estaria trabalhando dobrado nesses últimos meses para garantir a lua de mel. 

Enquanto dirigia para uma parte menos favorecida da cidade, questionava-se porque o melhor amigo quisera sair da casa dos pais para ter seu próprio lugar. James e Lily eram ótimos pais e nunca o restringiu de coisa alguma, muito pelo o contrário eles sempre deram muita liberdade ao moreno e a suas irmãs mais novas, Sophie e Grace, eram adoráveis e ele amava estar com as pequenas, para a ruiva não havia motivos razoáveis para tal decisão, mas o respeitou ao tomá-la, mesmo achando-o um tanto insensato por mudar-se em idade tão precoce.

Chegou ao rústico prédio de tijolos vermelhos quando o relógio marcava nove e quarenta e oito, doze minutos antes do horário que marcou com o amigo, mas ele não poderia culpá-la por estar ansiosa, afinal hoje seriam feitas as primeiras decisões oficiais de seu casamento. Ela estacionou o carro na vaga de visitantes com rapidez de quem o faz no dia-a-dia e com um sorriso tão leve quanto o vestido verde água de verão, apesar de ainda estarem em meados da primavera, que usava naquela manhã ensolarada comprimentou o porteiro do prédio, Archie. 

Ele era um homem de cabelos grisalhos e roupas simples, como tudo presente naquele bairro afastado, o senhor, que parecia ter algo entre sessenta e cinquenta anos, sempre carregava consigo um livro sobre a história da Inglaterra e matinha apoiada no balcão de madeira a sua velha caneca marrom cheia com chá de mirtilo e um pote de cristal cheio dos mais variados tipos de biscoitos.

― Bom dia, menina Ginny. ― Cumprimentou o grisalho com a voz mansa e grave de sempre, oferecendo-a um cookie de chocolate, que a mulher aceitou de bom grado, apesar da dieta rígida que deveria fazer para manter seu peso até o dia do casamento, a ruiva acreditava que um cookie não faria um estrago tão grande assim. 

― Bom dia, Archie. ― Retornou o cumprimento com um grande sorriso, parando brevemente para estender a conversa e escutá-lo falar sobre seus netinhos que vieram passar o fim de semana com ele e sua esposa. ― Eu tenho que ir agora, Archie, eu e Harry precisamos correr com a preparação do casamento. 

― Até mais, minha querida. ― Despediu-se o senhor com um aceno firme, observando-a subir as escadas que levariam-na até o terceiro andar, uma vez que o elevador estava em manutenção. Na verdade, o elevador  _ sempre  _ estava em manutenção, o que fazia a mulher se perguntar se, simplesmente destruir o elevador e construir uma outra escada ou por um novo elevador, não seria mais efetivo. 

Ao chegar no apartamento do amigo, a ruiva tocou a campainha duas vezes, na esperança que Harry estaria acordado e esperando-na, como ela haia o pedido umas duzentas vezes ontem antes de desligar a ligação de quase quatro horas. Quando ele não a atendeu, ela não demorou a destrancar a porta com a chave que ele lhe dera, revirando os olhos no instante em que viu a bagunça do lugar, Harry sempre teve um dom muito peculiar para bagunça. 

Apenas ali na sala, diversos livros dos mais curiosos assuntos estavam espalhados pela mesa de jantar e revistas abertas estavam na mesa de café dele junto de uma garrafa de vinho barato e uma caixa de yakisoba. E quando ela foi até a cozinha em busca de um copo de água, não surpreendeu-se quando notou que haviam ainda mais revistas e livros sobre o balcão. 

Apesar do apartamento sempre estar muito limpo, toda aquela bagunça fazia com que Ginny sentir-se fora de lugar e esse não era um sentimento que ela gostava de sentir. Sem mais enrolar, colocou sua bolsa de aparência cara sob o sofá da diminuta sala e encaminhou-se para o quarto do amigo sem preocupar-se em encontrar coisas que em outras ocasiões evitaria ver, mas como eles estavam atrasados ela não poderia dar-se o luxo de o deixar acordar quando o conviesse.

Entrou no quarto ainda escuro do amigo, escutando seu leve ressonar enquanto abria as cortinas, na esperança de que o sol forte e impiedoso do verão londrino fosse o suficiente para que o moreno despertasse. Com a claridade pode perceber que o amigo estava dormindo com as costas desnudas, um hábito adquirido ainda na infância, incrivelmente o quarto estava arrumado, tendo apenas a sua mochila e uma jaqueta jeans fora de lugar. 

― Harry, acorda! Nós já estamos atrasados! ― Chamou impaciente o cutucando insistentemente agachada ao lado do moreno quase empoleirada sobre ele, o cacheado gemeu ao sentir as cutucadas e afastou a mão dela com um leve empurrão parecendo irritado pelo modo que ela tentava o acordar. ― Harry James Potter, levante essa bunda da cama, agora mesmo!

Ele resmungou irritado e ainda de olhos fechados ele bocejou, espreguiçou-se com calma e por fim recostou-se na cama com o rosto emburrado. O moreno não tinha o hábito de acordar cedo aos fins de semana, e ainda havia passado a noite em claro folheando revistas de casamento para que pudesse ajudá-la melhor com os preparativos.

― Ginny, está muito cedo para me acordar, não acha? ― Questionou quando finalmente abriu os impressionantes olhos verdes, a voz extremamente rouca devido o desuso arrepiou a pele da mulher que o observava acordar de perto, ele parecia um anjo com a luz da manhã reluzindo na pele bronzeada. ― E um bom dia seria legal, pequena.

― Não está muito cedo, você que está muito atrasado. ― Retrucou emburrada desviando os olhos do corpo do amigo para olhar seu relógio, que agora marcava nove e cinquenta e oito, Harry sabia que ela odiava atrasos e mesmo assim, sempre estava atrasando-se, ele era inacreditável. ― Bom dia, agora apresse-se, nós estamos atrasados de verdade, H.

Ele revirou os olhos para a pressa da amiga e beijou o topo de sua cabeça antes de levantar-se da cama rapidamente e encaminhar-se em direção do banheiro do quarto, com a ruiva em seu encalço, parando na porta para dá-lo um pouco de privacidade para que ele pudesse fazer sua higiene.― A Madame Maxime tem uma agenda muito apertada, nós não podemos simplesmente aparecer a hora que bem entendermos, Hazz. 

Harry usava um short curto de moletom, que exibiam suas coxas musculosas, como pijama, seus cabelos normalmente bagunçados pareciam mais desarrumados que o normal, como se ele tivesse passando muito a mão ali, e um traço de uma olheira surgia em seu rosto bonito. Ela notou tudo isto ao olhá-lo pelo espelho enquanto ainda o enchia de informações sobre o que ela desejava de decoração, apesar da aparência cansada, o cacheado parecia a escutar atentamente como se fosse a coisa mais interessante que ele poderia ouvir em um sábado de manhã. 

― Eu estou te enchendo, né? ― Perguntou insegura mordendo o lábio inferior, ele a encarou pelo reflexo do espelho com o rosto impassível. ― É que falta tão pouco tempo, e o Dean nunca quer falar sobre isso comigo e eu acho que acabei me empolgando…

― Ginny, você não me enche, está tudo bem, me desculpe por perder a hora eu tive que ficar até tarde resolvendo uns problemas e não consegui acordar. ― Ele a tranquilizou assim que acabou de escovar os dentes, lançando-a um sorriso suave que a fez sentir-se muito mais calma, ele despiu-se enquanto ela estava de costas e entrou no banho, escutando-a tagarelar sobre o casamento com prazer.

― Eu estava pensando em uma coisa meio princesa, muito cetim e renda combinado com rosas vermelhas, brancas e rosas, o que acha? ― A ruiva questionou de forma animada, planejando em sua mente o casamento perfeito espelhando-se em cerimônias que costumava ver em filmes de romance.

― Parece bom, mas eu sempre achei que suas flores favoritas fossem girassóis. ― Ele comentou soando um pouco confuso como se o fato de ela não usar as flores que mais gostasse em uma cerimônia importante como o próprio casamento não fizesse sentido para o rapaz. ― Você não deveria usar as coisas que mais gosta?

― Não realmente, e eu estava falando com a mãe de Dean e ela disse que gostaria que nosso casamento tivesse rosas, porque são as flores favoritas da mãe dela. ― Argumentou ela com um suspiro de felicidade ao lembrar-se de todas as rosas que Dean a dava, principalmente nos dias em que se sucediam os que ele faltava algum compromisso com ela. ― E ele sempre me dá rosas.

― Bem, eu ainda acho que você deveria escolher o que mais te agrada, ― ele falou de forma sincera e estendeu a mão para pegar o shampoo, anotando mentalmente que precisava comprar mais, uma vez que aquele estava chegando ao final. ― mas como eu sei que você não vai mudar de ideia, o que tem decidido sobre as cores?

― Ah, eu ainda não sei sobre isso, estava esperando que você pudesse me ajudar com seu olho artístico nessa parte. ― Comentou a ruiva olhando seu reflexo no espelho, seu cabelo estava excessivamente liso naquela manhã, contudo ela esperava conseguir mudar isso até a hora que se encontraria com o noivo, pois ele a dissera uma vez durante um jantar que ele odiava cabelos muito lisos como os dela.

― É claro que vou te ajudar, Ginny, não seja boba. ― Ele respondeu divertido retirando o sabonete do corpo e o shampoo do cabelo, para em seguida esticar a mão em busca da toalha e não achá-la. ― Pegue a toalha pra mim, por favor?

― O que você sugere, então? ― Ela perguntou entregando a toalha branca e felpuda ao cacheado que secou-se rapidamente e seguiu para o quarto com somente a toalha livrando-o da completa nudez. Ele não a respondeu imediatamente e ela quase repetiu a pergunta, um hábito que adquirira após notar que os homens raramente prestavam atenção no que ela falava quando se tratava de coisas como essas, mas Harry não era igual aos outros homens da alta sociedade.

― Isso depende de como você quer a decoração, se é alguma coisa mais tradicional como rosas vermelhas e rosas brancas, ou inovadora como usar broches para formar o buquê. ― Respondeu com a voz sendo levemente abafada pela blusa que ele vestia enquanto falava, ele sorriu pra ela já totalmente vestido e sentou-se na cama para calçar o tênis enquanto a ruiva abria a cortina. ― Estou pronto, vamos?

― Você não vai comer, Harry? ― Ela questionou olhando o amigo pegar a carteira e o celular, parecendo muito bonito em seus jeans rasgados, a blusa verde simples com a logo de alguma banda qualquer, uma vans velho nos pés, e os cabelos cacheados ainda molhados do banho.

― Eu pego um pacote de cookies na cozinha, não se preocupe, anjo. ― Ele respondeu já se encaminhando para a saída do quarto, ela não se demorou e foi atrás do cacheado. Tentando a todo custo não pensar em como ela desejava que Dean desse atenção a ela como Harry fazia.

― Vamos? ― Ele chamou sorridente com a bolsa dela em uma mão e o biscoito na outra, já ao lado da porta. Ela sorriu para o amigo e seguiu em sua direção trancando a porta com sua chave, eles desceram as escadas em um silêncio confortável, apenas o som da respiração, e do pacote de biscoito como barulho. 

Secretamente, Ginny amava essa sensação de poder ficar em silêncio sem sentir-se julgada ou incomodada, e era uma das coisas que mais apreciava em sua amizade com Harry. Ela assim que começou a namorar Dean, algumas semanas após o baile de formatura do nono ano, precisou mudar seus hábitos, costumes e jeitos para que pudesse se encaixar na vida do rapaz negro. Tornando-se assim perfeita aos olhos de todos, até mesmo de sua mãe.

No começo era extremamente difícil agir como se fosse frágil e encaixar-se com as líderes de torcida do colégio, que faziam parte da elite que o namorado andava, foi extremamente complicado dar menos atenção ao Harry só porque ele não andava com as pessoas certas, mas ela conseguiu mudar pelo namorado, porque ela o amava.

Agora, tantos anos após mudar seu estilo de vida, ela já estava acostumada a calar-se quando tinha vontade de falar e falar quando queria apenas se calar, era a vida dela desde os quinze e ela esperava que isso valesse a pena no fim. 

Quando eles chegaram ao térreo, ele ainda carregava sua bolsa e comia o biscoito distraidamente e ela estava checando seu relógio, uma vez que não queria se atrasar tanto, assim que passaram pelo balcão onde duas crianças estavam no lugar que Archie normalmente ocupa, Harry parou.

― Bom dia, Belle, Abraham, como estão? ― Ele cumprimentou as criancinhas loiras que pareciam ter seis anos e estavam muito concentrados colorindo algo. A menina usava um simples vestido azul e o menino uma camiseta vermelha com um carro azul estampado nela, ambos pareciam muito simples, apesar de bem cuidados.

― Nós estamos bem, Harry, obrigado pelo livro. ― Agradeceu o menino olhando para Harry com um grande sorriso no rosto. O moreno se aproximou um pouco mais do balcão e ofereceu os biscoitos em suas mãos para as crianças.

― Não precisa, Hawwy, vovô Archy já nos deu um mais cedo. ― Falou a menina trocando os erres do nome de seu amigo. Por um momento Ginny achou que ele iria se importar e fazer uma cena, como muitas vezes viu outras pessoas fazendo ao ter uma criança errando o nome, mas o cacheado apenas sorriu e bagunçou as tranças loiras da garota com carinho.

― Olha nosso desenho! ― Mostrou a menina com orgulho,o desenho parecia ser de um céu cor de rosa e tinha uma garota sorridente de tranças, usando uma capa de super heroína.

― Ficou lindo Belle, eu adorei! ― Ele elogiou com admiração como se estivesse vendo uma verdadeira obra de arte, de nomes grandiosos como Da Vinci, Picasso ou Van Gogh e não um desenho de uma criança.

A menina corou e timidamente o agradeceu, mas seus olhos brilhavam com uma felicidade pura, que Ginny jamais sonhou em presenciar. Aquele momento com as crianças a fazia sentir vontade de ter um filho, para educar e amar, e ela esperava que Dean compartilhasse desse sentimento. 

― Quer brincar com a gente, Har? ― Chamaram eles com um grande sorriso esperançoso, Harry sorriu triste para as crianças e negou. Fazendo as crianças murcharem um pouco ao notar que o amigo delas, talvez não pudesse fazer naquele momento.

― Desculpa, eu tenho que resolver umas coisas com a minha amiga ali, ― ele falou apontando para a ruiva que o observava curiosa e um tanto impaciente. ― mas quando eu voltar, eu prometo brincar com vocês dois, combinado? ― Ele sugeriu às crianças que concordaram rapidamente, se animando com a promessa de diversão, eles nunca gostariam de perder a chance de brincar com o moreno simpático. 

― ‘Tá bom, até loguinho Hawwy. ― Despediu-se a menina deixando um beijo molhado no rosto dele, ele beijou o topo da cabeça das crianças e com um último aceno se despediu.

Ginny permaneceu pensativa até metade do caminho, respondia-o de forma vaga, isso é quando o respondia, um jazz calmo ressoava em seu carro, um Mercedes cinza que ela ganhou de seus pais em seu aniversário de dezoito anos. Ela estava devaneando sobre como seria ter uma filha ou um filho, mesmo sabendo que não poderia tratá-los como o amigo tratou as duas crianças, pois seria mal visto e ela não poderia sujar o nome da família Thomas.

― Ginny, está tudo bem? ― Ele perguntou preocupado após tantos minutos com a amiga calada, ela assentiu e o pintor revirou os olhos dramaticamente e soltou um longo suspiro, fazendo com que ela o olhasse. 

― Eu não sei, H. ― ela falou com um suspiro cansado olhando o amigo que batucava os dedos contra a coxa, ela sentia que ele lhe encarava e apenas por isso continuou a falar. ― Podemos falar sobre isso quando eu souber o que é?

― Claro, flor. ― Ele respondeu parecendo um tanto quanto decepcionado e até mesmo triste, disfarçando no minuto seguinte ao começar a falar animadamente sobre a eurotrip que ele planejava fazer após o casamento dela com Dean. ― Apenas prometa me contar, eu estou aqui para você, Ginny.

O assunto da viagem rendeu até o grande prédio onde a Madame Maxime atendia, e só então ela percebeu em quão rápido ele conseguia fazê-la se distrair das coisas ruins que por vezes rondavam sua cabeça. Harry seria o marido perfeito para alguém um dia, mas esse alguém não seria ela. Nunca seria ela.

##  **20 de julho de 2018: 24 horas para o casamento, Walworth: Londres**

Okay, ela deveria estar feliz em uma festa de solteira, afinal faltavam apenas algumas horas para seu grande dia, no entanto, Ginny encontrava-se em um pijama grande e velho de Harry assistindo Friends pela quinquagésima vez, enquanto comia uma pizza muito gordurenta de pepperoni e cebola com Harry ao seu lado tagarelando sobre A Grande Viagem que faria logo após o casamento dela.

— Ginny, eu amo sua companhia, mas você não deveria estar na  _ sua _ festa de solteira? — Questionou o moreno, interrompendo o silêncio agradável que havia se instalado na sala. 

A ruiva olhou para ele com o rosto corado, sentindo-se envergonhada por estar fugindo de suas obrigações como uma raposa foge do galinheiro após comer a galinha mais gorda presente. Não conseguia esconder nada de seu amigo, mas não sabia como contar o turbilhão de sentimentos dentro de si sem sentir-se uma estranha.

— Eu estava lá, você sabe disso, H. — Ela começou com a voz aparentemente confiante e atrevida, mas sua suposta confiança foi perdida ao ver o olhar questionador que ele a enviou. 

— Sim, eu sei que estava, assim como sei que ela ainda está acontecendo, eu quero saber o  _ por quê  _ de você ter saído de repente. ― O moreno expressou melhor, deixando mais claro o que ele tinha em mente, ele pausou o episódio que viam, e virou-se totalmente para ela. Essa era a forma dele dizer que a atenção dele pertencia unicamente a ela.

— Dean me ligou, Harry, — Ela respondeu em meio a um suspiro, mas tal resposta tão subjetiva não permitia que o moreno entendesse o real motivo do rosto triste e cansado de Ginny. — para adiar a lua de mel e a festa. 

Ao ouvir o que a ruiva falava, ela sempre repetindo as desculpas do noivo, ele a abraçou com força sentindo-a soluçar contra seu peitoral, as lágrimas grossas molhando sua blusa, não se importando se o rímel dela sujaria seu pijama branco de star wars. Sua cabeça, no entanto entoava diversas ameaças para Dean, muitas delas sendo extremamente exageradas, como jogá-lo em um tanque de crocodilos caso ele ouse machucá-la novamente.

— Ei, vai ficar tudo bem amor, eu estou aqui. — Ele repetia suavemente, quase como um mantra, enquanto acariciava os cabelos longos dela em uma tentativa de acalmá-la. Não parecia ter muito efeito em sua cabeça, mas a ruiva acalmava-se aos poucos.

— Eu espero que você esteja certo, Har...— ela começa aconchegando-se de uma forma que pudesse encará-lo enquanto falava. Naquela posição ela conseguia ver cada pintinha do rosto de Harry, até mesmo a forma que os verdes se misturavam no olho dele. — Eu só não consigo entender porque eu não sou boa o bastante para ele.

— Não fale isso, se ele não consegue ver o seu valor, o problema está nele, não em você. — Respondeu Harry com o rosto sério secando as últimas lágrimas que escorriam do rosto bonito de sua amiga. Limpando com cuidado o preto do rímel que deixava o rosto dela marcado de preto. — Se você se sente tão mal com ele, então não deveria se casar amanhã, não seria justo com você, Ginny, você merece mais que uma cerimônia feitas às pressas.

— Você tem razão, eu mereço mais que isso, sabia que poderia me ajudar a pensar corretamente, obrigada por ser meu melhor amigo. — Agradeceu com um leve sorriso abraçando ainda mais e ajeitando-se para voltar pro filme.

A frase que não parecia fazer efeito na ruiva, quebrava aos poucos o coração, já anteriormente partido, de Harry, ele sentia que nunca superaria o amor que sentia pela amiga e esperava nunca ter de revelar tal fato.

— Flor, eu não quero te pressionar, mas se você não quer casar com ele porque não se sente pronta, não seria melhor avisá-lo para cancelar o casamento sem constrangimentos? — Inquiriu o cacheado usando toda sua cota, já escassa, de bom senso para não deixar tantas pessoas no escuro. Vejam bem, Harry era uma pessoa racional em grande parte do tempo, mas ele sempre foi muito impulsivo, e o que ele mais desejava no momento é mandar todos que magoaram Ginny para o inferno.

— Depois de tudo isso você realmente, realmente acha que ele merece alguma consideração? — Ela questionou com a sobrancelha arqueada e uma careta irritada. Aos olhos do moreno ela estava ainda mais linda que há segundos atrás, mesmo que em sua mente soassem vários alarmes com placas de led e com letras garrafais onde estava escrito “Perigo”.

— Não, mas não parece justo com sua família, só isso… — Ele respondeu com a voz extremamente baixa quase como se temesse levar um soco apenas por discordar, o que, de fato, não era mentira. Apesar de mudado muito desde que ela e Dean haviam começado a namorar, Ginny nunca conseguiu mudar tanto com ele, e era apenas com ele que a ruiva deixava suas emoções vencerem.

— Eles nem sempre são justos comigo e você sabe disso, Harry. Eu só não sei ainda como vou sumir, porque se eu não aparecer em casa amanhã de manhã eles vão vir me procurar aqui. — Ela comentou parecendo pensativa e um tanto frustrada ao se ver sem opções. A parte ruim de não ter procurado uma casa só dela, e ainda morar com os pais, é que ela não podia apenas sumir quando estava irritada, não sem receber milhares de ligações de sua mãe.

— Você pode viajar comigo se quiser….— Ofereceu Harry em um ato impensado, num sussurro quase inaudível, no fundo ele não queria que ela o escutasse, falou apenas para poder ter motivos concretos para chorar, novamente, sobre seu crush não correspondido para Lavender.

No entanto, Ginny não só o escutou perfeitamente, como quase o matou ao aprumar-se em seu colo sussurrando agradecimentos, e ele permanecia grudado ao chão de madeira polida, e mal conseguiu erguer seus braços para envolvê-la em um abraço, tamanho era seu choque.

— Obrigada, mas não vou te atrapalhar né? — Ela perguntou, de repente sentindo-se insegura e pequenina. Dean e seus irmãos sempre odiaram quando ela participava das viagens de “homens” que eles faziam, não queria ser um fardo para Harry. — Não precisa fazer isso só porque somos amigos..

— Claro que não, Ginny, você nunca me atrapalha. — Ele afirmou, abraçando-a com força, de quando em quando esquecia-se que a ruiva era tão insegura quanto ele e que sua falta de reação poderia ter a assustado.

— Mas nós temos um problema, Har, eu não tenho mala ou roupa alguma, sem ser a roupa que usei na festa. — Ela falou preocupada, como ela iria viajar sem uma mala? Certamente não poderia ir para casa buscar suas roupas, e nem ninguém poderia fazer isso por ela. 

— Vamos lá, essa vai ser a primeira regra da viagem, sem apegos Ginny, a vida é muito curta para você se apegar a alguns pedaços de pano. — Ele respondeu com a voz séria, e ela o fitou incrédula, aquilo era maluquice. Tudo o que aprendeu antes era totalmente o oposto do que seu amigo lhe falava, certamente ele havia se drogado, pois aquilo não poderia ser normal.

— Mas Harry, isso é loucura! — exclamou Ginny com o rosto rubro de irritação, ele estava de gozação com ela. Obviamente eles não iriam fazer uma viagem que duraria um ano apenas com a roupa do corpo, certo? — Viajar só com a roupa do corpo? Você enlouqueceu?!

— Pequena, se permita viver um pouco, e nós não vamos ficar pelados se é o que pensa. — Ele respondeu rindo enquanto a olhava andar de um lado para o outro da sala em puro desespero. — Só vamos comprar as roupas em brechós, sem apego, flor.

— Mas Harry… — começou ela, ainda em chocada pela loucura que ele a propusera, ele ainda sorria grandemente como se não tivesse nada de errado em sair sem rumo com algum dinheiro, sem hotel e com roupas usadas. — isso ao menos é seguro? Ou dentro da lei?

— Totalmente seguro, e, dentro da lei. — Confirmou ele rindo um pouco enquanto se levantava estendendo sua mão para que ela fizesse o mesmo. — Então você está dentro?

— Sim, eu estou! — Foi tudo o que a ruiva conseguiu proferir antes do moreno a levantar no colo e a girar, gritando vários “Sim!” com uma expressão de pura felicidade.

Era um recomeço e tudo ficaria bem, pensou Ginny, enquanto deixava-se levar pela alegria contagiante de seu melhor amigo, ambos de pijama, dançando desajeitadamente pela sala de estar como duas crianças. Ela já podia sentir o doce gosto da liberdade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bem, é isto galera, mais um capítulo, mais informações sobre os personagens, mais explicações. Escrever essa fanfic está sendo uma montanha russa de emoções para mim, e eu realmente estou aproveitando bastante escrever ela. Bem agora eles têm 22 anos, são mais maduros, mas ainda bem jovens e ainda cometendo muitos erros. Todas as cidades e países que eles vão passar existem, mas um ou outro estabelecimento eu crio o nome.
> 
> Lots of love, mil beijos e até semana que vem!


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olar pessoinhas, tudo bem? Espero que estejam gostando de ler a história tanto quanto eu gosto de escrevê-la!!!! Queria pedir desculpas previamente por qualquer possível erro de digitação, alguns acabam passando na revisão.  
> Bem, boa leitura e chequem as notas finais!!!

##  **20 de julho de 2018: Na estrada, a caminho de Windsor**

Harry  _ não _ estava surtando.

Harry não estava surtado pelo cheiro embriagante de Ginny preenchendo todo seu carro, obviamente não estava, afinal eles eram  _ apenas  _ amigos, certo? Não estava surtando nem sentindo todos os seus pelos arrepiarem, óbvio que não.

Não havia motivo algum para suas mãos estarem suando contra o volante, ao menos não deveria existir motivo algum. Não deveria, no entanto havia. Um motivo gigantesco. Ele era perdidamente apaixonado por Ginny desde muito, muito,  **muito** , tempo.

Desde que ele podia lembrar, eles eram amigos, e isso quer dizer muita coisa uma vez que ele tem uma memória muito mais que excelente, mas em algum momento durante seus quatorze anos, em algum momento, não, no  _ baile de formatura,  _ ele se descobriu perdidamente apaixonado por ela. 

Agora, aos vinte e dois anos aquela paixão não mudou, nem um milímetro para menos, ela apenas crescia livre como o vento e perturbadora como uma maldita tempestade de verão, ele estava preso àquele sentimento. 

E devido seu momento de insanidade, ou os “trinta segundos de coragem”, chame como desejar, o metera nessa viagem por toda europa com ela, uma viagem totalmente livre de regras, e ambos solteiros, passando horas e mais horas juntos. 

— Harry, você tem certeza que sabe para onde estamos indo? — questionou a ruiva pela terceira vez, o vento gelado da madrugada batia em seu rosto dando a ele um rosado leve e natural, ela tinha um óculos escuro em sua cabeça, mesmo que o sol houvesse acabado de nascer, fazendo desnecessário o uso de tal acessório. — E o tal bazar é muito longe? Não sei se você sabe, mas esse vestido não é exatamente algo confortável. 

— Sim, Ginny, e estamos quase chegando, não seja tão mal humorada. — o moreno respondeu rindo da careta irritada que ela fez ao ouví-lo, aproveitando que estavam em uma longa e deserta rodovia, ele permitiu-se observar a beleza de Ginny junto a paisagem que passava rápida por eles, nada lhe pareceu tão bonito antes. — E eu posso imaginar que esse vestido não é muito confortável, mas eu lhe prometo que serão só mais alguns quilômetros.

Por alguns minutos o silêncio dominou o carro, Harry estava atento a estrada e ao combustível, há alguns minutos eles saíram da grande Londres e agora já estavam se aproximando de Windsor, uma pequena cidade, qual abrigava um dos castelos da família real, que ele sempre desejou visitar. Havia muito verde, e poucos prédios e todo aquele ar puro o encantava imensamente.

Ginny, por outro lado perguntava-se incansavelmente em como ela tivera culhões para largar sua vida, perfeitamente bem planejada, para arriscar-se em uma viagem com seu melhor amigo, uma viagem sem destino e sem luxos, diferente de tudo com que ela estava acostumada. 

Estaria ficando louca? Havia sido o efeito da bebida? Pois, hoje, quando Harry a acordara com um grande sorriso em seus lábios, duas mochilas de acampar em mãos e uma bolsa com alimentos, ela não sentiu-se nada confiante, apenas conseguira sentir total e puro medo. 

Entretanto, apesar de todo seu medo em fazer a viagem acontecer, cá estava ela, em seu vestido azul de verão, que era perfeito apenas para festas pois a incomodava, usando nenhuma sandália, em direção ao desconhecido com seu melhor amigo, e mesmo parecendo a mais pura insanidade, ela sentia-se feliz, pura e verdadeiramente feliz.

Por um momento, ela tentou conter a risada espontânea que tentava escapar por sua boca, no entanto, ao olhar Harry franzindo a sobrancelha para a estrada como se aquilo fosse a prova de química que o aprovaria no ensino médio, ela não conseguiu se conter e logo sua gargalhada alta e escandalosa se fazia presente no Ford Fiesta, do moreno de cabelos encaracolados, e em questão de poucos segundos ele a acompanhava com sua risada. 

— Do que estamos rindo? — Questionou ele, o rosto vermelho após tantas risadas, olhos brilhando em alegria pura, seus cabelos pareciam ainda mais indomáveis naquela manhã que começava a nascer; seus olhos pareciam mais verdes e sua pele brilhava em pura juventude. Sem ao menos esperar que ela o respondesse, ele ligou o rádio, colocando a música no máximo, cantarolando a música que tocava, dançando animadamente.

__

_ “It started off with her hair _

_ Guess every night has gotta start somewhere _

_ Another badly combed frown _

_ 'Cause mirrors always seem to bring her down” _

— Eu não sei! — Gritou a ruiva, precisando fazer-se ouvida sob a música, ele a encarou com suas grandes orbes brilhantes verde esmeralda e riu, jogando a cabeça para trás, como se ela houvesse contando a melhor piada do mundo. — Do que  _ você  _ está rindo? 

— Eu não sei! — Riu ele, olhando para ela de forma divertida, apreciando a beleza de seu rosto, as sardas que ela costumava esconder quando estavam em Londres, mas que deixou a mostra esta manhã, os olhos castanhos cheios de brilho e vida, totalmente sem maquiagem, a boca carnuda, que mesmo sem batom algum estava avermelhada e os cabelos vermelhos como fogo, voando livres, passando pelo pescoço branco e delgado de Ginny. Tudo começaria sempre pelos cabelos de fogo que ela tinha, foram eles o culpado dele se apaixonar, e seriam eles, para sempre, seu maior encantamento.

Durante os trinta minutos que faltavam para que chegassem à cidade, eles foram cantarolando músicas desconhecidas, envolvidos demais em sua felicidade para se lembrarem dos problemas que estavam deixando mal resolvidos. 

A pequena e pacata Windsor, de menos de mil habitantes, seria primeira de muitas cidades em que eles iriam se aventurar. Passando pela estrada de entrada, Harry dirigiu por poucos metros até achar o brechó que havia encontrado em um site enquanto navegava pelo instagram. Baubles & Bubbles, uma pequena loja de paredes cor de marfim, um telhado acinzentado e várias roupas expostas na vitrine, totalmente bagunçado. Harry nunca viu nada tão encantador, ele certamente estava adorando o lugar, sem ao menos pisar ali.

Ginny nunca vira nada tão assustador, era um ultraje a alta costura, não conseguia acreditar que estava trocando sua amada  _ Prada _ , por um brechó desconhecido. Era loucura, e ela estava insana, certamente, era a única explicação para isso, mas mesmo com toda sua relutância, ela entrou. 

Era uma bagunça e insano de tanta informação, a ruiva duvidava que acharia alguma roupa ali, e estava prestes a informar isso ao seu companheiro de viagem, porém ele estava parecendo incrivelmente lindo com uma jaqueta jeans ali achada, e ela não conseguiu encontrar força em seu coração para recusar a primeira regra da viagem.

Aceitando que precisaria se desligar das convenções que sua mãe fizera com que ela se agarrasse firmemente por anos a fio, Ginny suspirou, procurando por peças que lhe parecessem agradáveis, havia achado alguns vestidos muito bons e alguns shorts e camisetas. 

E ela já havia aceitado que teria que se contentar com apenas aquelas cem peças de roupa quando Harry a parou, com apenas algumas poucas peças de roupas e uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

— Onde você acha que vamos pra precisar desse tanto de roupa, ruivinha? — Questionou ele, apesar do meio sorriso em seus lábios ela podia perceber que ele estava fazendo uma pergunta séria e esperava uma resposta sincera e não uma brincadeira espertinha.

— Uh, para a nossa viagem? — Respondeu ela em um tom meio perguntando, sem saber ao certo se essa era resposta que ele esperava; ela não queria decepcionar Harry, muito menos ser deixada de lado, tinha medo de respondê-lo mal e ele decidir a deixar sozinha.

— Não precisa ter medo de me responder, Ginny, eu não vou fazer nada com você. — respondeu o moreno calmamente, ainda olhando para a quantidade gigantesca de roupas que ela segurava parecendo analisar o que falaria a seguir. — Mas, não tem como você levar tantas roupas, doce.

— Não são muitas roupas, são? — Questionou olhando para as roupas que ainda não havia experimentado, elas não representavam nem metade de seu guarda roupas, e ainda precisava comprar peças íntimas. 

— Bem, considerando o teor da viagem, são muitas sim, e a gente vai passar por outros lugares, há muitos brechós para visitarmos ainda, — ele começou respondendo olhando-a com um sorriso pequeno, apesar dos olhos sérios, ele lhe mostrava oportunidades.— e não seria muito inteligente se você acabasse com o espaço da sua mochila agora, não acha?

— Você tem razão, H!! — Ela agradeceu entrando no provador, e olhando para o monte de roupas que havia se formado no canto, como em um passe de mágica. Curiosamente ela estava gostando da experiência de experimentar roupas consideradas ruins, era engraçado como as pessoas jogavam algo perfeitamente usável fora.

Entre várias roupas que experimentava, apenas um longo vestido amarelo, que ela achava que a fazia parecer com o sol, e era totalmente brega, mas Harry adorou e disse que ela parecia uma verdadeira princesa, e com esse argumento ele a convenceu a levá-lo. 

Também levou dois shorts jeans, uma calça de moletom e uma jeans, um tênis surrado, sandálias confortáveis, seis camisetas, uma jaqueta e um suéter, totalizando 15 peças de roupas, o que ela nunca imaginou ser possível estava acontecendo, ela estava realmente fazendo aquilo. Era insano, e bom, muito bom. Ela amava a liberdade que lhe estava sendo concedida.

— Então, vão ser aquelas mesmo? — O moreno a perguntou, ele já carregava consigo uma bolsa com o nome da loja, um óculo aviador no topo de sua cabeça e um cachecol vermelho enrolado em seu pescoço, ele sorria grandemente em direção da ruiva, sem sequer notar os olhares que atraia para si.

— Sim, mas… — Ela começou tirando um vestido longo, totalmente liso a não ser por um delicado broche de abelha na altura do peito, ele era de um amarelo pastel com mangas estilo canoa, de dentro da cabine. — você acha que eu deveria levar esse vestido? Eu o achei tão lindo.

— Eu acho que é uma ótima ideia, ruiva. — Ele respondeu com um sorriso sincero direcionado a ela, que retornou o sorriso, sentindo seu coração se aquecer com os pequenos gestos de cuidado que ele sempre teve com ela. Harry sempre foi um bom amigo. Dito isto ela se encaminhou para o caixa para pagar suas roupas, uma vez que Harry já havia pago as dele, e apenas conversava com as pessoas como se fossem conhecidos de longos anos.

— São 30 libras, querida. — Informou a mulher de cabelos louros escuros e pele pálida, que ficava no caixa, seu rosto era anguloso, o sorriso amarelo e torto e ela era corpulenta, mas mesmo assim parecia se sentir feliz e confortável em seu próprio corpo. Por um instante Ginny sentiu inveja dela. A ruiva tinha consciência de que atraía muitos olhares para si, mas lá no fundo ela ainda era apenas uma garota insegura, e ver alguém tão fora do padrão confiando em si mesma, era como um balde de água fria sendo jogado em sua cabeça.

— Aqui, eu só tenho essa nota de 50 libras, tem algum problema? — Perguntou entregando a nota para a mulher que ainda sorria, a ruiva não estava acostumada a pagar as coisas em dinheiro, ou pagar as próprias compras no geral, então surpreendeu-se quando a mulher analisou a nota, como se tivesse medo de alguma fraude.

— Aqui seu troco, meu amor. — Respondeu a mulher, entregando uma nota muito amassada de 20 libras, com muita indignação em seu corpo, ela aceitou o dinheiro sem falar nada, e olhou para seu amigo que sorria para ela. — Seu namorado é uma graça, você tem muita sorte em tê-lo. 

A ruiva corou indignada, já preparada para dizer que ela e Harry definitivamente  **_não_ ** eram namorados, quando o moreno em questão colocou o braço envolta de sua cintura e beijou seus cabelos, fazendo-os parecer ainda mais um casal de namorados 

— Vamos Gin? — Ele chamou com o tom de voz carinhoso, olhando-a atentamente, ela sorriu encabulada para a atendente e concordou com o cacheado, finalmente pegando a sacola com as roupas que escolhera. — Adeus, Srta Margareth foi um prazer te conhecer.

Eles caminharam em silêncio até o carro, com os braços ainda juntos e a ruiva o ofereceu um sorriso quando Harry abriu a porta traseira do carro e a ajudou guardas seus novos pertences. Ginny e Harry eram muito bem sincronizados desde o começo da amizade, e nem sempre precisavam de muitas palavras para que se compreendessem, então quando após uma pequena viagem de carro por dentro da cidade os levou para um café de aparência simples, Ginny não estava surpreendida.

— Graças a Deus você parou aqui, eu estou faminta! — Proclamou a ruiva, ajeitando seu vestido azul, o qual ela ainda usava, pois havia se esquecido de tirá-lo antes. Harry riu de sua animação para comer e ela deu um soco em seu braço de forma brincalhona, antes dos dois saírem do carro. — Não ouse rir de mim, Harry Potter, um copo compartilhado de café expresso e uma barrinha de cereal, não formam um café da manhã decente

— Eu sei, ruivinha, por isso te trouxe aqui. — Ele disse com uma piscadela charmosa, e a guiou para dentro do estabelecimento. Por fora, era apenas um lugar simples de terracota, com alguns canteiros de flores ao redor e duas mesas com guarda-sol não muito longe da porta de entrada. 

O interior trazia consigo diversos móveis de madeira, do balcão as mesas, tudo era madeira escura polida, as paredes de cor de creme, tinham vários quadros e fotografias em si. O lugar não era nada grande, e de certo passava uma enorme simplicidade, ao menos comparado aos grandes cafés caros por qual eles já haviam passado, porém algo naquele ambiente, davam a eles uma sensação de acolhimento, que poucos lugares, a não ser o próprio lar, davam. 

Eles comeram um café da manhã inglês típico, feijões assados, torrada, tomate, cogumelos, salsicha e um bom chá, para ela, chá Yorkshire com um pouco de leite, e para Harry uma xícara fumegante de Earl Grey, com apenas um pouco de mel para adoçar.

Após o café da manhã, eles andaram em volta da cidade, visitando o Castelo de Windsor, com direito a uma ótima aula de história da arte durante o passeio, uma vez que Harry ia contando a curiosidade de cada quadro por qual passavam. E em seguida eles passaram por Eton, uma das maiores e mais famosas escolas da Inglaterra, na rua da escola havia tantas galerias de arte e antiquários, que Harry parecia uma criança em um parque de diversões. 

No entanto, quanto mais se aproximava das quatro da tarde, mais aflita Ginny ficava, ela deveria estar indo para Igreja naquele momento, na companhia de sua mãe e amigas, ela deveria estar se preparando para subir no altar, mas ao invés disso ela estava explorando lugares históricos com seu melhor amigo. 

― Hey, Ginny, o que foi? ― Questionou Harry, olhando para Ginny com preocupação, eles estavam em um antiquário, ele estava encantado com a quantidade pinturas e livros haviam ali, mas não apenas isso, lá também possuía uma enorme quantidade de móveis e roupas que os fazia lembrar da Era Vitoriana. 

Ginny não sabia o que responder, deveria contar a verdade? Dizer que estava assustada? Ela não queria, não conseguiria fazer isso, ela não podia estragar a viagem deles no primeiro dia. Mas ela se sentia tão mal, e foi uma mudança tão brusca, é claro que ela estava se divertindo, e se divertindo  _ muito _ , só que aquilo parecia  _ tão  _ errado. 

E ela sequer podia saber se estavam procurando por ela, porque assim que eles entraram no carro, ela e Harry desligaram o celular dela e deixaram apenas o dele ligado, uma vez que ele havia avisado que iria adiantar a viagem, e Lily ficou extremamente preocupada com o filho mais velho e com isso ela pediu pra que ele a avisasse assim que chegasse.

― Não é nada, Har. ― Decidiu dizer no final, era mentira, era claro que era mentira e estava escrito em sua testa, talvez tenha sido por isso que Harry riu e negou com a cabeça, deixando o pequeno cavalo de madeira na estante em que pegara. 

― Ginny, você pode me contar a verdade, eu não vou ficar bravo. ― O cacheado prometeu, pegando na mão da ruiva e a beijando delicadamente. Ele sorriu, primeiro com os olhos, e depois com todo o corpo. ― Você pode confiar em mim, pequena. 

― É que, eu deveria estar lá sabe? No meu casamento, mas eu tô aqui me divertindo com você e não consigo me arrepender disso. ― Confessou ela com um sussurro aflito, desviando do olhar carinhoso que o moreno a enviava, escolhendo olhar para seus próprios sapatos, um par simples de vans que ela comprou no brechó. Ela não viu, mas sentiu quando ele afastou seu cabelo de seu rosto e o levantou com cuidado. 

― Está tudo bem, Gi, mas não tem problema em pensar em si mesma também. ― Garantiu ele com a voz suave e acolhedora, ela balançou a cabeça em concordância, apesar de não estar nada confiante sobre isso, e o abraçou com força. 

Ela sempre estaria grata por tê-lo ali com ela. Com Harry, tudo parecia melhor, ela sentia-se segura, e sabia que nele poderia confiar de olhos fechados. Ele sempre seria seu porto seguro. 

― Você confia em mim? ― Ele perguntou com a sombra de um sorriso querendo aparecer, Ginny concordou confusa, ela havia fugido de seu próprio casamento, deixando apenas uma mensagem telefônica gravada para seu, agora, ex-noivo, e pulado em uma aventura com ele. Nada disso provava que ela confiava em Harry?

― Claro que sim, Harry. ― Respondeu com o tom levemente irritado, e olhos semicerrados. O moreno sorriu abertamente, um sorriso brincalhão e sapeca, como os que ele dava quando eram crianças e ele a levava para caçar bichos nojentos, como sapos e lagartos. ― O que você está planejando, Potter?

― Nós vamos ao Windsor Independent Market. ― Ele avisou, ainda sorrindo, e a levou para fora do antiquário, em direção do que talvez se tornasse na experiência mais divertida da vida dela, até aquele momento. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então galeris é isto, a parte mais legal da fanfic está começando, preparem os cintos porque a viagem é loooooooonga! Espero que estejam gostando, eu tenho mais dois capítulos prontos e devo postá-los toda semana, uma vez por semana, apenas por garantia. Comentem o que estão achando porque me incentiva muitoooooooo.
> 
> Até a próxima! Beijos


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi galeris, tudo bem? Se passou muito menos de 2 semanas, mas eu tô postando em 5 sites diferentes e realmente preciso que as datas fiquem iguais, entãoo como aqui e o fanfiction.net foram os últimos em que eu postei, estou precisando postar com mais frequência, espero que não se importem!
> 
> Tenha uma boa leitura ♥

##  **10 de agosto de 2018: Cotswolds, Reino Unido**

Após passarem por três cidades, Harry e Ginny, finalmente haviam chegado em Cotswolds. Era uma cidade extremamente diferente da última que visitaram, e o propósito ali era totalmente diferente do anterior também. A última cidade que Harry escolhera, foi algo de última hora pois pareceria algo que Ginny gostaria, foi Bath, uma encantadora cidade, muito conhecida por seus famosos banhos romanos e atrações históricas. 

A passagem pela encantadora cidade durou apenas três dias, mas foi o suficiente para que a ruiva estivesse mais relaxada e ele mais apaixonado por ela. Não foi muito difícil para o Potter, notar que uma viagem com sua melhor amiga também tinha suas desvantagens, ainda no terceiro dia de viagem, quando estavam a caminho das Cornualhas, ele e Ginny entraram em uma longa discussão sobre quem deveria dirigir o carro, o que ocasionou, cinco horas de um silêncio desconfortável e mais alguns pares de horas de conversas curtas e palavras grosseiras. 

Era óbvio que eles iriam brigar, eventualmente, Harry apenas não esperava que fosse ocorrer tantas vezes e tão rápido. A convivência não era fácil, mas quando eles estavam em paz, era a melhor coisa. 

Ele ainda se lembrava da discussão que tiveram em Bristol, quando ele insistiu em ir em uma das mais famosas praias de nudismos do Reino Unido, que coincidentemente ficava ali. Harry nunca vira Ginny tão furiosa, no final eles foram em outra praia, e se divertiram como duas crianças, e adquiriram queimaduras horríveis que só melhoraram no final da estadia, de cinco dias, deles na cidade praiana. 

Ela dirigia calmamente, após uma briga de meia hora sobre quem assumiria o volante, em direção à área de acampamentos, a qual eles ficariam quatro dos sete dias, isso é, se o clima colaborasse com eles, e seguisse o que previsão do tempo estava dizendo. Quatro dias ensolarados em uma reserva ambiental afastada de tudo e sem sinal de internet, era tudo que Harry precisava após todas as cores que via nas noites em que esteve em Bath. 

— Har, você tem certeza sobre esse acampamento? — Perguntou a ruiva olhando pelas casas de pedra por qual passavam, era tudo tão lindo, mais calmo que Bath, mas tão encantador e aconchegante quanto. Ele observou que ela estava com um pequeno bico em seus lábios rosados, e ela parecia querer tanto explorar a cidade que ele simplesmente não conseguiu negar esse prazer a ela. 

Principalmente não naqueles dois dias em especial.

— Sim, mas acho que podemos fazer outras coisas antes. — Sugeriu ele com um sorriso, sentindo-se feliz quando ela, animadamente, concordou e aumentou a música. Harry gritou, assustando uma senhora que passava pela rua e que os repreendeu, ele riu e continuou a berrar a música, fazendo a ruiva rir. 

Tudo estava indo muito bem, e eles até mesmo acharam um bom hostel com um quarto vazio, o que era raro, e enquanto eles descansavam no quarto, Ginny deitada na cama comendo uma Victoria Sponge* e ele na poltrona apenas observando a paisagem, o telefone de Harry começou a tocar loucamente.

Era uma chamada de vídeo. Uma chamada de vídeo de Lavender. Ele não havia conversado sobre estar dividindo a experiência com Ginny com ninguém, e realmente não fazia ideia de como ninguém imaginou que ela estaria com ele. E uma vez que Ginny decidira manter o celular desligado na primeira semana, eles não faziam ideia do que estavam falando dela, a não ser pelos, poucos, comentários que Lily fazia durante as ligações diárias. 

Com as mãos tremendo, e sentindo um medo irracional de atendê-la, ele aceitou a chamada, ajeitando-se como podia na poltrona, de modo que Ginny não apareceria imediatamente. A imagem tremeu um pouco antes de aparecer com uma qualidade impressionante, e ele sorriu acenando para a amiga, que estava com Pansy ao lado. 

—  _ Oi gatinho, onde está agora?  _ — Perguntou Lavender com um grande sorriso branco, seu longo cabelo castanho e cacheado , agora apresentava pontas loiras, que faziam um belo contraste com a camiseta verde e sua pele negra. 

Pansy, com seus cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo que evidenciava o sidecut que a menina de pele leitosa orgulhosamente ostentava, não sorria tão grande, porém ainda havia um persistente e suave levantar de lábios ali. 

Ao ouvir a voz de Lav, Ginny olhou na direção da voz do moreno, com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas, parecendo um pouco desconfortável em estar ali, porém mesmo assim continuou comendo sua sobremesa em silêncio. 

— Oi Lav, Pansy, eu estou em Cotswolds agora, fiz o check-in tem menos de meia hora — Ele respondeu com um sorriso leve e se sentiu um pouco culpado ao ver o olhar surpreso de Pansy, ela sabia a programação prévia do Potter, e nela constava que ele deveria estar saindo de Cotswolds e não chegando.

—  _ Eu achei que você estaria em Sheffield agora, garotão.  _ — Falou Pansy em um tom despretensioso, mas seu olhar era curioso, e até mesmo julgador. Ele sorriu sem graça, bagunçando os cabelos ao ver-se sem resposta, mas aquilo pareceu ser uma resposta para as meninas, que sorriram maliciosamente para ele. —  _ Você ficou sabendo sobre a menina Weasley? _

—  _ Não seja boba, Pansy, ela é a melhor amiga dele, é claro que ele ficou sabendo, não é Harry?  _ — Lavender o defendeu, ou ao menos tentou, pois sua afirmação soava como uma pergunta e ela parecia bem duvidosa da resposta. 

— Do que vocês estão falando? — Ele perguntou, como se não soubesse de nada, como se a ruiva não estivesse a poucos passos de si. Ginny olhava-o com dúvida, não conseguia ver onde o cacheado queria chegar com aquela pergunta.

—  _ Ela fugiu, cachinho. Bem no dia do casamento, sem avisar ninguém, Dean disse que ela fugiu com outro cara rico.  _ — Respondeu Pansy com a voz sarcástica, sorrindo maliciosamente para Harry, como se estivesse implorando para que ele dissesse a verdade.—  _ Ela não era  _ **_tão_ ** _ burra afinal, se livrou do idiota do Thomas.  _

— Não fale assim dela, Pan, a Ginny só era muito apaixonada pelo Dean para perceber que ele é um canalha. — Proclamou Harry, defendendo a ruiva como podia, ele gostaria mesmo era de acabar com a cara de Dean Thomas. A ruiva chorava todas as noites, sussurrando para o vento perguntas que não possuíam respostas boas.

—  _ Se você usasse um pouco mais da sua cabecinha bonita, nada disso teria acontecido.  _ — Retrucou Pansy com os olhos negros cheios de raiva, Harry rosnou, aquele era um assunto delicado e que Ginny decididamente não deveria ouvir. —  _ Não rosne pra mim Potter, eu estou falando sério. _

—  _ Parem já com isso vocês dois.  _ — Pediu Lavender, levantando a voz e fazendo-se ser ouvida em meio aos xingamentos que Harry e Pansy soltavam um para o outro. —  _ Nós não podemos mudar as burradas do Harry, Pan. _

A ruiva parecia bem interessada em escutar o que elas estavam falando, mas sentia que não deveria se intrometer naquele assunto, era um assunto apenas deles, e não dela. Com isso, ela tentou sair silenciosamente da cama e ir para o banho, afinal, ela estava cansada e queria um bom banho quente. No entanto, ela não era tão silenciosa quanto imaginava e mal saíra da cama e já havia feito barulho, Harry desviou o olhar do celular, parecendo preocupado com seu bem estar, muito mais preocupado com ela do que com as perguntas que as amigas dele faziam.

—  _ Quem está com você, Harry?  _ — Perguntou Lavender com a voz séria. Ela sempre teve um grande instinto fraterno, e tratava Harry como um irmão mais novo em grande parte do tempo, como se ele despertasse nela um grande instinto protetor. Ele se sentia realmente nervoso mentindo, em geral, ele era um péssimo mentiroso, mas com Lavender, Harry sempre conseguia atingir um nível mais alto.

— Não tem ninguém aqui, Lav. — Ele respondeu com um riso nervoso, e olhou uma última vez para Ginny que o olhava decepcionada. Harry não sabia o que havia falado, mas assim que ela saiu para o banheiro, deixando sua sobremesa, a favorita dela, sob o colchão. Naquele momento, Harry apenas soube que havia cometido algum erro.

—  _ Você é um péssimo mentiroso, garotão.  _ — Avisou Pansy, revirando os belos olhos negros com tanta vontade, que por um momento o moreno  _ realmente  _ acreditou que ela havia encontrado o próprio cérebro. 

—  _ Não tem porque se sentir envergonhado em ter achado uma companhia para esquentar os lençóis durante a noite, cachinhos.  _ — Completou Lavender com seu sorriso gentil, batendo levemente no braço de Pansy para que ela parasse de revirar os olhos. Elas eram um ótimo casal, funcionavam tão bem juntas quanto os pais dele. Ele esperava que um dia pudesse ter um relacionamento tão bom quanto eles, tão bonito e sincero quanto. Harry desejava que alguém o amasse ao ponto de não desistir dele, nem quando ele fosse um completo idiota.

Harry queria muito que **_a sua pessoa_** fosse Ginny, mas a cada dia que se passava, ele se sentia menos esperançoso em ter ela o enxergando como algo além de amizade, e mesmo que de repente ela realizasse no dia seguinte que o amava como mulher, e não só como irmã. Ele não poderia entrar num relacionamento com ela naquele momento, ela estava tão machucada sobre Dean, mesmo que não o amasse, Harry ainda podia dizer que ela estava sofrendo. 

— Lavender! Eu não estou “ _ esquentando lençóis”  _ com alguém. — Respondeu o moreno indignado com a insinuação dele estar acompanhado romanticamente. Elas o conhecia, pelo amor de Deus! Ele era um britânico de corpo e alma, e não fazia o seu tipo ficar levando mulheres para quartos baratos de hotéis de beira de estrada. 

—  _ Então quem está com você, sr certinho?  _ — Questionou Parkinson, com um olhar ainda malicioso em seu belo rosto de aparência aristocrática, aquele levantar de queixo levemente arrogante que costumava assustar Harry antes dele a conhecer devidamente. 

Potter não sabia se deveria contar a verdade, elas eram suas melhores amigas, é claro que sim, mas ele não tinha um bom sentimento sobre isso. E ela já parecia bem chateada, isso é se ele contar o modo como ela saiu para o banheiro, e exatamente por não saber em como ela reagiria, ele pausou o chat, e foi até o banheiro, batendo levemente na porta.

— Ginny? — Chamou ele com uma voz bem suave, torcendo para que ela não o ignorasse. Ele conseguia ouvir o barulho do chuveiro, mas ele sentia que ela apenas não estava realmente tomando banho ou se importaria muito, afinal ela já o tinha visto nu  _ muitas vezes  _ e ele também já a havia visto nua vezes consideráveis. Sem pensar muito, ele entrou no banheiro, qual estava destrancado. — Ginny, eu-

— Harry! — Ela gritou, em um misto de surpresa e irritação. Na verdade ela parecia furiosa, e ele sequer estava vendo ela, os olhos deles estavam fechados, afinal ele não era um idiota total a ponto de sair espiando ela por aí. — Eu estou nua! Você não pode esperar?

— Eu sei, desculpa, eu só queria me desculpar, por você sabe… — ele começou constrangido sentindo suas bochechas e pescoços ficando quentes, ele mexeu nos cabelos nervosamente e suspirou antes de continuar. — ser um idiota, eu não sei exatamente o que te chateou, mas eu sei que eu fiz, apenas...Eu apenas, sinto muito. 

— Eu  _ realmente  _ aprecio suas desculpas, Harry, mas você não poderia esperar eu sair do banheiro? — Ela perguntou com um traço bem distinto de raiva em sua voz bonita que normalmente costuma ser sempre gentil e suave. Ele assentiu, não certo se ela conseguia vê-lo ou não, e sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, ele saiu do banheiro, não muito certo se estava fazendo as coisas darem certo ou não.

Desta forma ele apenas se sentou na poltrona em que estava, e tirou o modo mudo e ativou a câmera novamente, não estava preparado para a bronca que levaria de suas amigas, e ainda assim ele fez. A primeira coisa que ele ouviu foi um grito, um alto e estridente, que claramente era de Lavender. 

—  _ Como você ousa nos deixar no mudo, seu grande idiota?  _ — Gritou Pansy com o rosto vermelho muito próximo da câmera, deixando o moreno com o sentimento de que a qualquer momento ela iria apenas pular para fora da tela e bater em seu rosto.

— Eu sinto muito, Pan. — Se desculpou ele, palavras sinceras saindo por sua boca, as duas meninas pareciam o encarar, como se duvidassem das palavras dele. Diante de toda a desconfiança delas, Harry revirou os olhos e bufou, desviando o olhar para onde sua amiga ainda estava. 

—  _ É bom que sinta mesmo, seu mentirosinho.  _ — Reclamou Lavender com um belo bico de frustração em seus lábios, Pansy ao ver isso, imediatamente a beijou, fazendo com que o bico pequeno que estava nas feições bonitas de sua namorada, virasse um belo sorriso.

— Eu não sou mentiroso. — Respondeu ele como uma grande carraca irritada, as duas meninas riram novamente demonstrando que claramente não acreditavam no que ele estava dizendo. — Eu preciso desligar agora, ligo de novo quando eu estiver em Sheffield. Beijos meninas!

—  _ Ei! Você não pod-  _ — Pansy começou a esbravejar com sua voz subindo consideravelmente, parecendo muito mais que pronta para xingá-lo com todo seu extenso vocabulário de marinheiro, no entanto antes que ela pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, Harry finalizou a chamada.

Ele se permitiu um riso leve, o aliviava saber que não estaria de volta a Londres em pelo menos nove meses, pois elas com toda certeza o matariam, ou ao menos iriam o ferir gravemente. Harry guardou a sobremesa de Ginny no frigobar e aproveitou o tempo em que ela estava no banho para arrumar a mala deles. 

Ele olhou para o quarto, ele já estava ali há bons minutos e ainda não havia reparado em como o quarto em que eles estavam era bonito. O quarto que ele dividiria com Ginny por 4 dias. Era um dos melhores que ele havia conseguido logo após desistirem de ir acampar, afinal ele queria dar um bom aniversário para a ruiva, e faria o seu melhor para aquilo. 

O quarto tinha uma grande cama de casal de lençóis azul celeste e travesseiros verde água. As paredes eram cor de creme, algo bem suave e tranquilo, o chão era um carpete felpudo, e as cortinas eram longas e brancas, que balançavam suavemente com a leve brisa vinda da varanda. Por fim havia um frigobar com água e chocolate, uma porta que levava ao banheiro pequeno, um pequeno armário, uma poltrona ao lado da janela junto de uma mesinha, qual ele havia usado para apoiar o seu celular. 

Era tudo muito simples e bonito, o deixava confortável e feliz. E Harry apenas esperava que Ginny pudesse se sentir tão bem quanto ele estava se sentindo. Ele ainda olhava para o quarto com um arquear tranquilo dos lábios quando a ruiva saiu do banheiro usando apenas um roupão e uma toalha na cabeça. Seus olhos estavam levemente vermelhos.

Harry havia feito Ginny chorar. Ele percebeu com o coração se quebrando levemente com a visão do olhos avermelhados e o nariz que estava levemente avermelhado também, como se ela houvesse passado a mão muitas vezes pelo lugar. Ele sentia-se um idiota. 

— Me desculpa por te fazer chorar, Ginny. — Se desculpou novamente, sentindo a voz fraquejar enquanto o fazia. Ele  _ sempre  _ odiou ver a ruiva chorando, e saber que ele era o motivo do choro apenas o machucava demais. — Eu realmente sinto muito, eu nem sei o que eu fiz, mas eu  _ sei  _ que não deveria ter feito. 

— Jesus, Harry, respira um pouco. — Pediu Ginny calmamente com a voz suave, apesar dos olhos avermelhados e da cara de choro, ela estava sorrindo, era um sorriso realmente pequeno e discreto, mas era um sorriso. — Está tudo bem, eu apenas fiquei chateada com uma bobeira. 

— Se realmente fosse bobeira não teria te chateado, Gin. — Argumentou o moreno olhando a ruiva que ainda em seu roupão procurava uma roupa em sua mala, e assim que ela achou, Harry se virou para a janela, preferindo encarar a paisagem a deixá-la desconfortável.  _ De novo,  _ lembrou a mente traiçoeira do Potter. — Você precisa ser honesta comigo, nós vamos ficar meses juntos dividindo o mesmo quarto e carro, e eu.. — Ele fez uma longa pausa tentando não estragar tudo, tentando achar as palavras certas.

— Você? — Perguntou ela sua voz soava muito curiosa, mas ele não podia ver o que suas expressões faciais. Harry poderia se dizer bem orgulhoso em suas habilidades de leitura corporal. Uma agitação se fez ouvida pelo quarto e um baque surdo ecoou. — Você já pode virar, eu estou vestida.

— Eu não quero te magoar. — Ele deixou escapar em um sussurro, não era o que ele queria dizer, ao menos não  _ totalmente.  _ Eu me preocupo demais com você, eu amo demais você para ser capaz de te magoar intencionalmente. Eu moveria o mundo para você. Ele pensou todas essas palavras bonitas, mas não era capaz de dizê-las. 

— Eu, meu Deus, pare de ser tão perfeito, Har, ou você vai me fazer chorar. — Ela pede com uma voz risonha. O moreno se vira, e sente todo o ar sair de seus pulmões ao vê-la, naquele momento ele pode realmente sentir seu encantamento por ela aumentar umas cinquenta vezes mais. A ruiva estava com os cabelos ainda enrolados na toalha e usava um simples vestido azul com pequenas flores brancas e de tecido leve, ela não usava maquiagem, nem acessórios e ainda assim. 

_ Ele a achava a pessoa mais linda que pisou na Terra.  _

— Wow. — Ele soltou baixinho, sem realmente ter a intenção de realizar tal ação, mas também não sendo capaz de impedir o suspiro encantado. — Você está linda.

— Não seja bobo, Harry, eu tô com a toalha na cabeça, descalça e sem maquiagem. — Respondeu a ruiva com um sorriso sarcástico e um revirar de olhos brincalhão, enumerando todos os motivos que ela considerava como catalogadores de sua própria beleza. Logo em seguida Ginny desenrolou a toalha e começou a pentear os cabelos vagarosamente, olhando o moreno por poucos segundos, com o rosto pensativo. — Eu fiquei chateada por você ter falado que não estava com ninguém. — Admitiu ela bem baixinho, como se ela torcesse para que ele não a escutasse.

_ Ela se sentiu descartada _ . Imaginou o moreno, desejando mais do que nunca não ter falado aquilo. Era  _ óbvio  _ que ela se sentiria chateada, principalmente depois de tudo que ela havia passado. Deus, como ele conseguia ser  _ tão estúpido _ ?

— Me desculpa, Ginny. — Pediu ele com a voz rouca, porém alta o suficiente para que ela o escutasse. A Weasley o fitou surpresa, ela não estava certa de que ele a escutaria, ou que pediria desculpas de novo. Sinceramente ela sequer esperava que ele não fosse debochar de suas bobeiras. — Eu não deveria ter falado aquilo. 

— Está tudo bem, eu prometo. — Garantiu ela com um sorriso leve enfeitando seus lábios, e novamente Harry se pegou a admirando. Ela não parecia real, o que eles estavam vivendo, mesmo que só como amigos, não parecia real. Era apenas bom demais para não ser um sonho. 

— Mas eu quero te recompensar. — O rapaz negro disse com a voz animada, levantando-se de onde estava sentado e indo para o banheiro, não sem antes beijar a testa de Ginny. Ele escutou ela chamando seu nome, mas ele apenas ignorou a curiosidade da ruiva e entrou no banheiro.

Ele não sabia porque tinha falado aquilo. Ele não conhecia a cidade, ele não conhecia nada na cidade e eles poderiam facilmente se perder, o que seria um  _ desastre,  _ mas Ginny valia o esforço. Ele tinha certeza que sim, e também, ela faria vinte e dois anos no dia seguinte, eles precisavam comemorar.

Enquanto tomava seu banho o cacheado tentou recordar-se de todos os lugares que se assemelhavam com um restaurante aconchegante e não muito caro, porém ele não conseguia lembrar de nenhum lugar que fosse perfeito para comemorar o aniversário da ruiva.

Mas ele não iria desistir.

E por causa desse pensamento que ele e Ginny pararam em um dos pubs locais, algo bonito e de aparência acolhedora perto da nascente do rio. A ruiva ainda usava o vestido, mas agora seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo e uma jaqueta jeans estava alojada em seus ombros, apesar de ser verão, uma brisa fria e persistente atrapalhava os planos daqueles que desejavam deixar seus braços livres de mangas cumpridas quando estavam em lugares públicos.

Eles entraram e se acomodaram, rindo com a familiaridade de tudo aquilo. E, Deus era muito bom escutar Ginny rir, era como se todos os anjos estivessem o abençoando por um momento. E tudo bem, ele era um romântico de primeira quando se tratava da mulher ruiva, mas quem poderia o impedir? 

— Meu Deus faz muito tempo que eu não tomo cerveja. — Comentou a ruiva enquanto dava o primeiro gole em sua Schiehallion, enquanto Harry começava a comer um pouco das batatas crocantes que haviam pedido. 

— Por que? Você sempre adorou uma boa cerveja. — Ele perguntou, bebendo um gole de sua boa e velha Bass Ale. Ginny se mexeu desconfortável, como se não quisesse contar o motivo, e não querendo estragar a noite com pensamentos desagradáveis, ele decidiu que mudaria de assunto. — Ei, você precisa experimentar essa batata, ela tá  _ deliciosa! _

— Mesmo? — Perguntou ela com o sorriso feliz de volta em seu rosto, a mudança de assunto parecia ter tirado um grande peso das costas dela, e ele, naquele momento mais que nunca, desejou poder tirar toda a tristeza de Ginny. — Wow! Isso está  _ muito _ bom mesmo! — Ela exclamou, olhos arregalados e o rosto totalmente chocado, uma expressão de surpresa agradável em seu rosto bonito. Ele gostava de como ela era expressiva ao seu lado, em como aos poucos ela ia se desapegando das coisas que a machucava. 

— Eu te disse. — Harry respondeu brincalhão, apontando uma batata para a mulher como se estivesse empunhando uma longa espada o que a fez rir mais uma vez. O som bonito ecoando nos ouvidos de Harry de novo e de novo, incontáveis vezes, era bom. 

Quando eles já estavam com o estômago cheio e a cabeça leve pelo álcool, Ginny pediu para que eles fossem andar, olhar a cidade e conversar. Ela parecia livre naquele momento, uma criança na noite, se divertindo, rindo, exatamente como uma jovem mulher de vinte e dois anos deveria fazer. O único problema naquilo tudo, era o fato dela agir assim apenas por estar bêbada.

Ela estava andando em sua frente cantarolando uma canção qualquer, rindo sozinha, e ele a observou, durante todo o trajeto ele a observou. Harry observou como as luzes da cidade faziam com que seu cabelo parecesse com fogo vivo, em como sua pele parecia tão macia sob a luz do luar, em como seu riso e sua voz eram tão encantadores que ele sentia como se ela fosse uma sereia capaz de atrair as pessoas  _ apenas  _ pela voz. 

E após constatar todas essas qualidades que a faziam  _ tão ela _ . O moreno apenas não conseguia entender como alguém que a tinha para si, em todos os momentos, apenas conseguia ser tão cruel a ponto de pôr o dinheiro acima da felicidade de Ginny. Naquele momento ele quis bater em Dean, mais do que nunca. 

Naquele momento, ele percebeu que estava ainda mais  _ apaixonado  _ pela mulher de cabelos cor de fogo e olhos cor de chocolate que andava destemidamente em sua frente. Naquele momento ele percebeu que  _ nunca  _ iria deixar de se apaixonar por Ginny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá outra vez, espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo! Muitas coisas vão acontecer antes de rolar um romance real, afinal ela acabou de sair de um relacionamento PÉSSIMO, então sejam pacientes por favor! Acompanhem a fic pra receberem notificação quando eu atualizar e comentem a opinião de vcs, pq ela é MUITO importante pra mim! 
> 
> Beijosss ♥


	5. V

##  **31 de agosto de 2018: Glasgow, Terras baixas da Escócia, Reino Unido**

Era uma sexta feira chuvosa em Glasgow, muito chuvosa, Ginny poderia dizer. Ela estava enrolada em uma manta velha que eles compraram enquanto passavam por uma cidade e Ginny reclamava de frio. Eles estavam na Escócia, e lá era um tanto mais frio que Londres, o que era um pouco decepcionante para a ruiva uma vez que esse seria o último destino deles no Reino Unido e ela desejava uma lembrança melhor que as chuvas do fim de verão escocês.

Harry por outro lado estava  _ muito  _ animado em estar na Escócia, mesmo com toda chuva, exatamente por esse motivo que ele estava na rua em busca de algumas roupas de frio sem ela e porque eles haviam discutido. Ginny  _ sabia  _ que não deveria ter reclamado durante toda a viagem de Alnwick até Glasgow, mas ela estava  _ tão  _ irritada e com tanta cólica que apenas não conseguiu segurar seu gênio forte. 

E isso trazia ao momento em que ela estava chorando enquanto olhava pela janela observando a chuva tocar todos os pontos alcançáveis da cidade que seus olhos alcançaram, ela deveria apenas deixar de ser cabeça dura e ligar para Harry, ela  _ sabia  _ disso, mas não conseguia. 

Não era apenas seu orgulho, mas é que depois de quase um mês e meio longe da vida em que ela costumava levar, longe de  _ tudo  _ que ela havia acreditado ser certo, longe de todas as pessoas que a moldaram como alguém que ela não era de verdade, tudo apenas começou ser apenas  _ demais.  _ Redescobrir quem ela realmente era enquanto ia se livrando das coisas que ela sempre acreditou serem essenciais para viver, longe de quem havia a machucado, e junto de Harry, era bom,  _ muito bom,  _ tão bom que parecia irreal e ela não conseguia acreditar que realmente estava acontecendo. 

A maçaneta da porta chacoalhou, uma, duas, três vezes, até a cabeça cheia de cachos de Harry aparecer no quarto. Os cabelos dele estavam tão encharcados que seus cachos estavam menos cheios e bagunçados, seu óculos estava com algumas gotas de água e, ainda assim, ele carregava um leve sorriso contente no rosto e sua pele dourada apenas  _ brilhava.  _

— Hey, eu posso entrar? — Perguntou ele com a voz suave o sorriso ainda presente, apenas a cabeça dentro do quarto que eles estavam dividindo. 

E Ginny apenas o observou, tentando gravar em sua memória tudo que compunha o seu melhor amigo, toda aquela beleza física, a forma em que sua pele negra sempre parecia bem hidratada, em como seus braços fortes sempre estavam prontos para acolher alguém, para acolher  _ ela _ , em um abraço, em quão verdes e brilhantes eram os olhos dele e principalmente em como seus lábios cheios pareciam sempre sorrir.

— É seu quarto também. — Ela respondeu com a voz baixa e ainda embargada do choro recente, não querendo demonstrar em como estava afetada com tudo o que estava acontecendo. Harry revirou os olhos quase que teatralmente e a olhou seriamente. 

— Eu  _ sei _ , mas eu quero saber se está tudo bem para você que eu entre agora, não quero te deixar mais desconfortável. — Replicou ele ainda parado na porta, sem entrar ou sair, apenas esperando a palavra dela para fazer algum movimento real. — E eu trouxe algumas roupas para você também. 

E em momentos como esse Ginny desejava ter se apaixonado por  _ Harry.  _ Todo o cuidado que ele sempre teve com ela, apesar deles estarem brigados ele havia comprado roupas para ela e estava respeitando o seu momento, mesmo ela sendo uma  _ drama queen _ e o quarto pertencendo a ele também, ele estava respeitando o espaço dela.

Ela não merecia nem um pouco a bondade de Harry. Ela não o merecia, mas ele não se importava com isso e continuava ali, a apoiando e cuidando dela, como sempre fez desde que eles se conheceram na pré escola.

— Você pode entrar, ‘tá tudo bem. — Ela falou no final ainda com a voz quebrada e embargada, ele não pareceu se incomodar com a demora dela para o responder e entrou, colocando uma sacola na cama de casal que eles iriam dividir e a encarou os olhos mais brilhantes que nunca. 

— Eu comprei chocolate para você tem uma barra de  _ Mars  _ e uma de  _ Dairy Milk _ . — Comentou ele por alto retirando sua roupa molhada, não parecendo se incomodar em ficar semi nu na frente dela. Harry se inclinou em direção do armário procurando uma toalha e suas cuecas. — Eu lembrei que você está menstruada quando estava voltando pra cá e eu não tinha certeza qual das duas você iria querer agora, e.. 

No instante em que Harry começou a falar aquilo ela sentiu sua visão embaçando com o acúmulo de lágrimas que ela não conseguia se impedir de derramar. Era apenas demais tudo o que o cacheado estava fazendo por ela e,  _ Deus,  _ ela sequer se recordava de comentar algo sobre seu ciclo menstrual para Harry em anos e ainda assim...ainda assim, ele havia lembrado. 

— Por que você está chorando? — Questionou o Potter com a voz suave e a feição preocupada. Ela tentou fingir que não estava chorando e dizer que estava tudo bem, mas isso apenas a fez chorar ainda mais, então ele se aproximou de onde ela estava, toalha nos ombros e totalmente encharcado, e se agachou tocando a face dela com delicadeza. — Vai ficar tudo bem, pequena.

Eles ficaram longos minutos naquela posição, o moreno ajoelhado secando suas lágrimas e a confortando silenciosamente e Ginny chorando cada vez mais diante de todo o cuidado, carinho e amor que ele demonstrava constantemente.

— Obrigada, Har. — Ela agradeceu ainda fungando um pouco, ele balançou a cabeça como se dissesse que não era nada. Ginny tentou se acalmar mais um pouco e livrar seu rosto das marcas pegajosas das lágrimas e quando conseguiu, ela segurou nas mãos dele e sorriu minimamente. — Obrigada  _ de verdade _ , e me desculpa por hoje cedo, eu estava sendo apenas mimada.

— Ei, amor, está tudo bem. — Harry falou com a voz suave e sorriu para ela, mostrando seus impecáveis dentes brancos e seus olhos cor de esmeralda brilhavam em direção da ruiva. Ele beijou suas mãos e sua testa, finalmente levantando-se do chão onde estivera ajoelhado para acalmá-la. — Todos nós temos nossos momentos as vezes. 

— Mas eu estou constantemente tendo esses momentos, Har, e eu não quero estragar a viagem. — Respondeu ela com a voz envergonhada enquanto observava-o se afastar em direção ao banheiro, a água escorrendo por seu corpo desnudo.

— Relaxe Ginny, nós vamos ficar bem. — Ele afirmou com um último olhar carinhoso para sua amiga antes de entrar no banheiro de vez, deixando-a sozinha com seus pensamentos conflitantes.

No instante que a porta se fechou a Weasley sentiu as lágrimas voltarem, seus sentimentos eram tão conflitantes, tão intensos. Ela amava Harry como irmão, ela  _ sabia _ disso, mas então porque não conseguia evitar de pensar em como ele seria um bom namorado, um bom marido? Ela não podia estar começando a ter sentimentos românticos pelo amigo, certo? Afinal ela estava à caminho do altar há apenas dois meses. Ela estava apenas confundindo tudo. Mas como não confundir seu sentimento de gratidão com algo a mais?

Harry era um perfeito cavalheiro, era bonito e a tratava com carinho. Não era muito difícil para alguém se apaixonar por ele, exatamente por ele ser sempre tão atencioso. Mas não era certo ela _sentir_ qualquer coisa por ele logo após um término. Ela não usaria Harry para esquecer Dean. Ela não iria pôr em risco sua amizade com Harry apenas porque estava confusa. 

Ela não iria  _ arruinar _ a amizade deles.

##  **11 de setembro de 2018: Glasgow, Terras baixas da Escócia, Reino Unido**

Harry estava exausto. 

Viajar com Ginny não era tão fácil quanto ele achou que seria, definitivamente era  _ muito  _ diferente do que ele havia imaginado. Eles brigavam, brigavam muito, e na maioria das vezes por bobeira e exatamente por causa de uma dessas brigas idiotas que eles haviam tido que Harry fora parar num pub qualquer sem a companhia da ruiva, porque era  _ claro  _ que ela não podia o escutar uma única vez. 

E não, ele não estava sendo um cuzão dessa vez, ele tinha um ponto, um  _ ótimo _ ponto. Pois veja bem, ele estivera os abastecendo com roupas quentes para o inverno que chegaria em apenas doze dias e por isso deveriam se livrar de algumas roupas leves que eles haviam comprado antes, e ela apenas não concordava com ele. Quebrando assim uma das poucas regras que ele propôs antes de embarcarem nessa  _ juntos.  _

Mas era óbvio que se não fosse do jeito que  _ ela  _ queria, do jeito que ela pedia, se fosse apenas do jeito que ele sugerisse Ginny iria imediatamente arrumar um jeito de brigar com ele. Céus, ela era  _ tão  _ mimada e ele certamente não deveria ter a convidado para uma viagem cujo o  _ principal  _ foco era esquecer  **_ela_ ** . E ele havia estragado tudo. De novo. 

Com esse pensamento mórbido circulando sua cabeça, o cacheado finalizou a sua terceira dose de whiskey sentindo sua cabeça balançar um pouco, uma vez que ele definitivamente tinha estômago fraco para bebidas alcóolicas e, por fim pediu mais uma dose ao barman com um gesto de suas mãos. 

— Qualquer que seja o sentimento que você esteja tentando afogar no álcool, eu posso garantir que eles já entraram em coma há dois copos atrás, gatinho. — Falou uma voz masculina desconhecida com um tom realmente divertido. Harry se virou e perdeu um pouco do ar quando viu o garoto ruivo sentando ao seu lado, ele era lindo, desde a leve barba por fazer, passando por  _ incríveis  _ olhos azuis acinzentados que davam Harry a impressão de estar olhando para geleiras no polo norte e não para olhos humanos e os cabelos ruivos ondulados que estavam perfeitamente comportados em sua cabeça. 

— Obrigado pela informação, mas acho que preciso de mais uma bebida, apenas para garantir. — Respondeu o homem de pele negra sorrindo jocosamente para o homem ao lado que apenas riu e concordou com a cabeça como se ele tivesse um bom ponto. — E seria melhor ainda se eu pudesse contar com a presença de um homem bonito. Me faria as honras, senhor ?

— Scott. Logan Scott, mas você pode tirar o senhor daí seu galanteador de meia tigela. — Riu o ruivo estendendo a mão para ele com uma animação que parecia quase de outro mundo. A voz do rapaz era suave e rouca, apenas o tipo de voz que deixava Harry encantado, talvez sua briga com Ginny não tivesse sido uma coisa tão ruim afinal. — E eu posso saber o seu nome, ou serei obrigado a te chamar apenas de gatinho?

— Você pode me chamar de Harry, doce, mas não me importo que me chame de gatinho. — Retrucou o de cabelos cacheados com o tom malicioso não deixando de apreciar em como as bochechas do homem ao seu lado ficaram tão adoravelmente rubras com seu comentário. Harry pegou o copo de whiskey do barman agradecendo-o silenciosamente com um sorriso educado. 

— Então você é um gatinhos com garras, Harry? — Perguntou Logan aceitando a cerveja preta que o barman o entregou, sorrindo com malícia para o cacheado que saboreava o whiskey de maneira provocadora, bebendo sua cerveja de maneira quase pornográfica ao notar o que Harry estava fazendo. — Dois podem jogar esse jogo, gatinhou. — Avisou o ruivo com uma piscadela divertida, aproximando seu banco do de Harry, fazendo um leve barulho reverberar pelo pub lotado. 

O pub em que estavam parecia ser algo  _ bombado  _ na cidade, uma vez que estava com todas suas pequenas mesas de madeira e todas as cabines acolchoadas em plena terça-feira a noite. O bar, que era onde Harry atualmente se encontrava, tinha todas as banquetas de madeira escura e acolchoamento vermelho ocupadas e todos os cinco barmans, o que era uma coisa estranha de se falar tendo em vista que três deles eram mulheres, estavam ocupados preparando drinks.

— Eu posso ter garras se você quiser, é só pedir. — Afirmou o moreno com um sorriso de lado, deixando que todo o lado sexual fosse óbvio ao ruivo em questão, pois vejam bem, ele estava estressado com sua companheira de viagem e melhor amiga, cansado e definitivamente  _ muito  _ atraído pelo escocês, que claramente estava o correspondendo nos flertes.

— Bem, já que mencionou, porque você não vêm afogar outra coisa comigo, huh? — Convidou o ruivo com um olhar extremamente malicioso sob o corpo do moreno em questão que apenas sorriu em concordância, pagando ambas bebidas e seguindo Logan para fora do pub. — Agora que estamos aqui fora eu posso finalmente fazer o que eu estou desejando desde o momento em que coloquei meus olhos em você, gatinho.

E após essa frase, Logan apenas segurou a gola de sua jaqueta e o beijou. De primeira, Harry se sentiu estranho, eram braços muito fortes que o segurava, muito diferentes dos homens que ele costumava beijar, mas assim que a sensação de estar nos braços de alguém fisicamente mais forte que ele passou, Harry apenas se deixou levar pelo beijo. Ele levou suas mãos nos cabelos ruivos fazendo um carinho ali enquanto calmamente pedia passagem com a língua, que instantaneamente lhe foi concedida.

A medida que o beijo se intensificava, Logan o guiava lentamente para trás até que Harry finalmente encostasse na parede, as mãos do ruivo estavam em todos os lugares possíveis e o moreno se sentia no céu, mas ele já estava ficando sem respiração. Eles se afastaram levemente, trocando um sorriso calmo, bem diferente do beijo que compartilharam há poucos segundos.

Harry se inclinou, novamente capturando os lábios finos do ruivo com uma ferocidade  _ quase  _ animal, provando os doces lábios com leve gosto alcoólico deixando tudo ainda mais prazeroso. Logan desceu sua mão esquerda, que junto da direita repousava em seu ombro, para seu torso chegando muito perto da bunda de Harry, foi nesse momento que o moreno de cabelos cacheados se separou. 

— Me desculpa, gatinho, achei que estava gostando. — Desculpou-se o ruivo com as feições preocupadas ao ver o moreno se afastar mais alguns passos dele. Harry se sentia um perfeito idiota agora, mas ele apenas se sentia  _ tão  _ malditamente errado por estar gostando de beijar Logan.

— Eu estava, mas é só que eu não posso fazer isso com você, doce. — Respondeu Harry se sentindo ainda mais estúpido por estar falando aquilo e dispensando um cara tão gato como o ruivo a sua frente. — É que eu estou apaixonado por alguém, e..e eu não consigo usar você para esquecê-la. 

A decepção estava estampada nos olhos azuis bonitos do homem escocês, mas mesmo assim ele sorriu e estendeu a mão para o cacheado, como se estivessem selando um acordo. 

— Obrigado por seu sincero comigo, gatinho, e eu não me importo de ser usado, mas nesse caso, se você quiser, nós podemos andar e você me conta dessa mulher. — Ofereceu o ruivo com um leve sorriso cordial estendendo a mão para Harry, que sem sequer pensar duas vezes aceita o convite gentil. 

Eles estavam andando pelas ruas bonitas de Glasgow enquanto Harry contava sobre Ginny para o homem ruivo que apenas o escutava silenciosamente, apenas o som da voz do Potter e os passos deles sendo ouvidos durante todo caminho. 

— E então eu a trouxe comigo para essa viagem, que era exatamente para que eu pudesse tirá-la de minha cabeça e me divertir, mas ela é  _ tudo  _ o que está na minha cabeça. — Suspirou Harry olhando para o céu que apresentava bonitos tons de rosa e azul bebê desejando que o tempo estivesse tão terrível quanto ele se sentia internamente. — Eu acho que eu apenas fodi com tudo trazendo ela comigo, sabe?

— Sabe, gatinho, você é um cara legal, e eu não acho que você fodeu com tudo, não ainda. — Logan começou a falar parecendo saber, ao menos saber mais que o moreno sabia, o que estava dizendo. A voz dele era suave e ele era gentil ao tocar Harry e foi ainda mais gentil quando continuou a falar. — Mas você precisa ser honesto com a sua menina, e parar de fazer todas as vontades dela, também. Ela não é um bebê. 

— Mas e se ela não gostar disso? E se eu estragar nossa amizade assim? — Questionou o cacheado aflito, só agora percebendo que eles estavam há poucas quadras do hostel em que estava hospedado com Ginny. Ele encarou Logan através de seu óculos de lentes grossas e sussurrou, como se estivesse com medo de que ela o pudesse ouvir, mesmo estando há boas quadras de distância dele, como se o que ele fosse falar pudesse machucar muitas pessoas. — Um pouco do amor dela é melhor do que nada, e eu não quero perder isso.

— Ah _piseag_ *, não se ponha como algo tão pequeno, você merece um amor inteiro e não migalhas de um alguma coisa. — Falou o ruivo com um olhar suave e o abraçou por fim, parecendo achar que aquele era o momento qual deveriam se despedir. Ele olhou para Harry com aqueles olhos azuis incríveis que pareciam ler a alma do homem de olhos verdes, e o beijou suavemente na testa. — Aqui pegue meu número, sempre que precisar de um conselho eu estarei aqui, gatinho.

— Obrigado mais uma vez, doce. — Agradeceu Harry com um sorriso de desculpas e acariciou suavemente a mão do homem que ele conhecera há tão pouco, mas que já havia o ajudado tanto. — E me desculpe mais uma vez, por usar você, principalmente por fazê-lo escutar minha história deprimente. 

— É uma bela história, não seja tão duro consigo mesmo. — Replicou Logan com um olhar repressivo e então com um último aperto na mão de Harry, ele separou as mãos e sorriu mais uma vez distanciando-se lentamente do cacheado. — Foi um prazer te conhecer, Harry! E não esqueça de tentar, por favor.

— Foi bom conhecer você, Logan! — Falou o moreno de olhos verdes com um sentimento borbulhante de gratidão crescendo em seu peito, ele sorriu grande para o ruivo que de costas se distanciava dele, e antes que ele pudesse desaparecer de sua vista, Harry gritou. — Eu não vou deixar de tentar, eu prometo!

E ele não iria deixar de tentar. Era uma promessa e ele sempre cumpria suas promessas. Com esse pensamento de que algo bom estava realmente próximo dessa vez, ele seguiu pelas quadras que faltavam até chegar ao hostel com o coração em paz. Por um momento ele havia se esquecido da briga que tivera com sua melhor amiga, mas assim que entrou no quarto de hostel que estavam dividindo, tudo voltou à tona. 

Ela estava sentada na poltrona, olhando para ele com os olhos duros e gelados. E naquele momento ele soube que não seria tão fácil conquistar o coração de sua amiga como parecia, e que os olhares frios dela eram tão amargos que ele quase podia ver seu próprio coração se partir um pouco mais. 

E ainda assim ele não conseguia evitar vê-la como algo quase perfeito, um anjo intocável, inalcançável. Algo que ele nunca poderia tocar ou ter junto de si. Ela era perfeita, e ele era apenas um homem apaixonado demais para perceber que por mais perfeita que as coisas parecessem elas não eram inquebráveis. 

Um pouco do amor dela era tudo o que ele precisava. 

_ *piseag significa “gatinho” em gaélico, uma das línguas usada na Escócia.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oioi de novo! O que acharam do capítulo??? Estou curiosa para saber a reação de vocês! Irei tentar manter as atualizações frequentes, mas eu estou/estava com bloqueio então caso demore uns dias a mais pfv não desistam de mim! 
> 
> Comentem o que acharão e ponham na biblioteca para serem avisados quando eu atualizar novamente!
> 
> Beijos beijos e até mais!


	6. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeey, Ccomo vocês estão? Como está indo a quarentena de vocês? Espero que todos estejam bem! Obrigada a todos que comentaram no último capítulo, realmente me motiva!  
> Tenham uma boa leitura e até as notas finais!

##  **15 de setembro de 2018: Porto, Portugal**

Porto era um dos lugares mais lindos que Ginny já havia visto, e mesmo assim não conseguia aproveitar toda a beleza daquele lugar. Ela e Harry estavam distantes desde a última briga, ele quase sempre parecia aéreo e suas conversas ficaram escassas, claro ela sabia que em parte era sua culpa, afinal se ela não tivesse sido uma idiota e descumprido o acordo deles, nada disso estaria acontecendo. 

A verdade é que ela estava assustada e com saudades de casa. Então ela imaginou que não faria tão mal usar seu celular um pouco, apenas para ver como sua família estava indo, porque apesar de tudo ainda se preocupava com eles, Ginny apenas não esperava ver que estava sendo atacada com comentários de ódio vindos dos amigos e família de Dean, e que sua família sequer a tinha defendido. 

Ela queria com todas suas forças ter ficado irritada e feito um grande escândalo, mas tudo que ela conseguiu fazer foi chorar, e Deus, ela se sentia  _ patética _ . E então havia  _ Harry _ que subitamente parecia estar com medo de estar ao seu lado, ele ainda era um doce de pessoa e estava sempre cuidando dela, mas apenas de longe, nunca próximo o suficiente. O que doía era que ele sempre estava conversando com todos, mas nunca com ela, olhando para tudo, mas nunca para ela. 

_ Nunca ela.  _

Era como se ela tivesse perdido uma parte de si mesma, e doía o fato de o único culpado ser ela mesma, mas ela faria tudo se ajeitar. Estava decidida de que isso mudaria naquele dia, havia preparado um longo discurso bonito que falaria a ele depois do almoço, contaria sobre o que viu na internet, sobre como ela havia ficado decepcionada com sua família, em quão inútil se sentiu ao ver que eles sequer tentaram falar com ela após o dia do casamento, em como  _ ninguém  _ além dele estava preocupado com seu bem estar. 

Ginny lhe diria que sentia muito por ter o chamado de medroso e arrogante, que não achava aquilo de verdade e apenas estava irritada demais,  _ assustada _ demais e não queria admitir, que não queria ter quebrado a confiança dele. Que se importava sim com as opiniões dele, que também doía nela as lembranças do baile de formatura, que ele não era um covarde por sair em uma viagem sem rumo, que ela o achava a pessoa mais corajosa do  _ mundo.  _ Iria contar tudo isso para ele, iria mesmo e eles iriam voltar a ser como antes.

Ele entrou no quarto, os olhos dele estavam atormentados e pareciam procurar algo, pareciam buscar respostas para coisas que ela não fazia ideia, coisas que talvez ele nunca a houvesse contado, porém, talvez fosse ela a detentora da resposta uma vez que assim que seus olhos repousaram na ruiva, ele pareceu sentir algum tipo de alívio e até mesmo seus olhos se suavizaram.

— Ginny, eu preciso falar com você. — Ele falou com a voz agitada, talvez a primeira vez em dias que ele realmente estava dirigindo a palavra para a ruiva de cabelos lisos. Ela se sentia no topo de sua alegria, mas algo na voz alerta do moreno a fez parar por alguns segundos. 

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Perguntou ao ver ele sentar-se pesadamente na cama, algo parecia fora do lugar, um peso desconhecido parecia repousar no ombro do moreno de olhos verdes, e ela sentiu medo. Medo real, e não apenas assustada com o desconhecido, mas medo de alguém sair machucado, medo de  _ Harry _ sair machucado. — Está tudo bem com você?

— Sim, eu tô bem, mas… — Ele começou mexendo nos cachos que hoje estavam mais bagunçados que nunca dando a ele um ar sexy único, algo que ela nunca havia visto antes. Ginny sabia que Harry era uma pessoa muito bonita, afinal muitas pessoas se arrastavam para ele no colegial, mas ela nunca havia de fato notado o quão lindo ele conseguia ser com a luz do sol batendo levemente em seu rosto bem desenhado.

— Mas o que, Har? — Questionou curiosa aproximando-se do moreno que pela primeira vez em dias não se afastou com sua aproximação, permitido até que ela pegasse em suas mãos calejadas dos dias em que ficava horas pintando e esculpindo em seu atelier. 

— Estão procurando por você Gin. — Ele disse aflito olhando seriamente para seu rosto, a feição dele era sério e seus olhos pareciam tão preocupados que ela não teve como pensar que ele mentia, porém depois de tudo eles estavam procurando por ela? Depois de quase dois meses? — Eu vi no noticiário há uns minutos, Dean notificou a polícia e te acusou de ter o roubado. 

— Ele fez o que? — Gritou a ruiva sentindo seu coração acelerar e suas mãos começarem a ficar molhadas de suor, ela não conseguia entender o porquê de seu ex-noivo falar esse tipo de coisa. Claro que o fato dela o ter abandonado no altar era vergonhoso, mas acusá-la de roubo? Ele era um tremendo  _ babaca.  _

— E agora a dona do hostel tem certeza que você é ela e que somos ladrões sem escrúpulos. — Continuou ele com a voz irritada, uma careta de aborrecimento tomando o lugar de suas feições preocupadas, ele a encarou, olhando fixamente para seus longos cabelos ruivos que sempre foram motivo de orgulho para a mulher ruiva. — Mas acho que já sei como podemos despistá-lo.

— Não! Nem pensar, Harry. — Protestou a mulher afastando-se do moreno que ainda olhava para seu precioso cabelo. Claro que ela sabia que cabelo crescia, e que não era algo permanente, mas cortá-lo parecia aterrorizante, bem mais do que toda a viagem. — Você não vai cortar meu cabelo!

— Ah ruiva, vamos lá, é apenas cabelo e se a gente não mudar o seu visual eles podem acabar nos encontrando e nos levando pra cadeia, é isso que você quer? — Ele perguntou com a voz meio jocosa, seu olhar ainda era preocupado e carinhoso, naquele momento, secretamente, Ginny agradeceu Dean por ser babaca, porque ali ela estava vendo uma chance de se reaproximar de seu melhor amigo e consertar a merda que havia feito. 

— Tudo bem. — Concordou com um gemido frustrado jogando-se na cama ao notar que fugir de Harry não levaria a nada e o problema não resolveria sozinho, afinal problemas resolvendo-se sozinhos era coisa de seu passado apenas, com Harry ela precisava batalhar para enfrentar o problema, o que muitas vezes era frustrante, mas ela se sentia útil. — Mas como você pretende fazer isso sem que a dona do hostel desconfie, gênio?

— Muito simples, minha cara, nós vamos fazer o check-out agora e vamos partir para a próxima cidade, e eu corto seu cabelo no caminho. — O moreno de cabelos cacheados explicou com um sorriso simples, mas havia uma certa malícia em seu olhar que mostrava o quão divertido aquilo estava sendo para ele.

— Eu não acredito que eu vou te deixar cortar meu cabelo. — Resmungou ela com irritação, a ruiva mirou o teto ainda parecendo desacreditada do que fazia colocou um travesseiro no próprio rosto e gritou com todas a raiva que parecia guardar dentro de si. 

— Desapego, minha cara, desapego. — Respondeu Harry com uma voz etérea que a lembrava muito de uma das amigas “diferentes” do moreno, Luna Lovegood, que constantemente estava falando sobre o cosmos e positividade. — Agora vai tomar um banho porque você vai ficar pelo menos um dia sem poder fazer isso. 

— Que nojo, Harry! — Ela exclamou parecendo um tanto assustada e enojada com a ideia de não tomar banho, e ele poderia dizer que também estava se sentindo assim, mas entre ficar um dia sem banho e não ter Ginny presa a ficar num hotel e correr esse risco, ele preferia ficar sem o banho.

— É só um dia, você nem vai notar. — Prometeu ele com a voz doce. Ela quase conseguia sentí-lo perto de novo, quase como se tudo tivesse voltado ao normal, mas não era certo isso, ela  _ precisava  _ falar sobre o que aconteceu antes, eles precisavam se resolver de verdade. — Agora deixa de ser preguiçosa e leve sua bunda pro banheiro, Gin. 

— Ei! Nada de falar da minha bunda. — Bronqueou ela com a voz irritada e um tanto esganiçada, ela estava constrangida com o que o de olhos verdes dissera, mas não iria admitir. Ignorando o pedido do amigo ela permaneceu deitada e apenas virou-se para observá-lo, sua face irritada mudando para uma mais suave e séria quando voltou a falar: — Nós precisamos conversar sobre Glasgow, Harry. 

— Esqueça aquilo, Ginny. — Respondeu ele com a voz séria sem sequer olhar no rosto dela, ele permanecia olhando pro teto bege que apresentava algumas infiltrações. Ela no entanto o observava e percebeu o desconforto dele em falar com ela. 

— Mas, Har, nós precisamos conversar sobre isso, é sério. — A ruiva pediu, quase implorou com a voz já saindo meio falha pelo choro que ameaçava vir. Harry não entendia, ele nem estava tentando entender dessa vez, que ela precisava desesperadamente dizer como havia se sentido com a distância dele.

— Ginny, eu não quero conversar sobre isso, já está tudo bem, não vamos remoer aquilo, por favor. — Respondeu ele com a voz ainda calma e baixa, mas com um grande nível de seriedade que demonstrava que ela não deveria insistir no assunto.

A ruiva assentiu apesar de não entender o porquê da relutância de seu amigo em conversar sobre algo que os fazia mal. O que ele tanto temia a ponto de evitar uma conversa? Justo ele, a pessoa que sempre a havia incentivado a falar sobre os próprios sentimentos, bem talvez isso tivesse ficado no passado dele. Talvez Ginny apenas não o conhecesse tanto quanto imaginava fazer. Talvez nada era como imaginava ser antes, que tudo em que acreditava e ainda acredita seja apenas criação de sua mente e consequência de seu afastamento. 

_ Talvez seja ela quem está mudando _ .

##  **16 de setembro de 2018: Em algum lugar na estrada, Portugal**

Eles haviam saído de Porto pouco depois do meio dia, e segundo o  _ Google Maps,  _ eles não iriam demorar muito para chegar ao destino desejado, em tese eles deveriam chegar em no  _ máximo  _ duas horas de viagem de carro, no entanto eles já estavam no carro há quase quatro horas e Ginny sentia-se miserável. 

— Por que estamos parados? — Questiona ela em um quase sussurro tentando enxergar o rosto de Harry no interior parcialmente escuro do carro de seu amigo. O sol já começava a se pôr deixando tudo mais escuro e as expressões faciais de Harry mais difíceis de ler.

— Eu não sei, acho que o carro pifou. — Harry falou em um sussurro temeroso como se estivesse andando cautelosamente onde residia um monstro muito perigoso que poderia despertar ao menor dos ruídos. A ruiva sentia algo crescer dentro de si e percebeu que aquele monstro fictício não era tão fictício assim. O monstro era  _ ela. _

— Como “pifou”, Harry? 

— Eu não sei, Ginny. — Respondeu calmamente com os olhos ainda fixos no horizonte deixando-a com uma vontade gigantesca de acertar um bom soco no rosto calmo dele. Como ele poderia agir tão calmamente numa situação dessas? Eles estavam no meio do nada de um país desconhecido pelo amor de Deus!

— Como não sabe? — Perguntou tentando soar paciente e compreensiva, porém tudo que recebe de resposta é um longo silêncio de Harry e mais uma vez ela sente vontade de gritar e espernear! Talvez ela realmente seja um monstro prestes a acordar. — É o  **_seu_ ** carro!

— Eu sei que é o  _ meu _ carro, Ginny! — Replicou ele virando-se para ela com um fogo perigoso no olhar e o rosto claramente irritado. Ótimo, ela havia o irritado, pelo menos assim ela conseguia se sentir menos mal por estar tão puta da vida. — Mas caso você não saiba eu sou  _ pintor  _ e não  **_mecânico!_ ** — Finalizou ele gritando a última palavra com tanta fúria que por um momento ela temeu que ele fosse se transformar numa espécie estranha do  _ Incrível Hulk _ . 

— Não grita comigo, seu babaca! — Berra a ruiva com força e muita raiva para um corpo tão pequeno quanto o dela. Já podia sentir seu sentimento subir à cabeça e a vontade de quebrar tudo ao seu redor, e talvez para tentar se controlar que ela tenha saído do carro de Harry. E se ela tivesse descontado um pouco de sua raiva na porta do carro ao batê-la, ninguém precisava saber.

Em questões de segundos a porta do motorista se fecha com um baque alto e ela ouve mais do que vê Harry se aproximar. Ele se prostra ao seu lado, os dois olhando para o céu que começava a colorir-se de laranja e rosa indicado a tarde que chegava ao fim. Era uma paisagem linda, todas as cores misturando-se no céu e as nuvens pareciam apenas enfeitar o céu com suas formas bonitas, mas tudo isso não combinava em nada com o humor sombrio que havia se instalado entre eles dois. Por um breve momento desejou que estivesse caindo um temporal e o céu sob eles estivesse tão escuro quanto seus pensamentos amargos.

Ginny sentia frio, uma brisa leve estava balançando seus cabelos longos, e sua blusa era de um tecido fino e leve, já que ela não imaginou que eles iriam demorar tanto tempo para conseguir chegar em Coimbra, e o carro do moreno possuía aquecedor. Ela estava tremendo, e conseguia sentir todos seus pelo se arrepiando, mas não queria ceder e pedir um casaco a Harry, desde que seus próprios casacos estavam no porta malas e eles estava usando um por cima do suéter. Durante os quase dois meses de viagem que se passaram ela percebeu mais do que nunca todos as qualidades que seu amigo possuía, porém isso a fez esquecer de todos os defeitos dele, que naquele único momento pareciam muito maiores que as qualidades.

Não foi planejado, tampouco surpreendente quando suas lágrimas começaram lentamente a cair por todo seu rosto sem maquiagem. Naquele momento, a Weasley pode perceber o quanto estava ignorando seus sentimentos sobre tudo que estava consigo durante todo aquele ponto, e só naquele instante pode perceber em o quanto aquilo estava prejudicando a amizade e viagem deles dois. Em como aquilo estava a cansando cada dia mais, em como ela conseguiu estragar algo que era para ser apenas diversão, transformando tudo em uma montanha-russa de sentimentos confusos e indistintos.

Não deveria, nem mesmo tivera a intenção de se apegar a Harry daquele jeito novo qual nunca experimentara antes, ela não pretendia se sentir tão bem na companhia de seu melhor amigo, não a ponto de dividirem a mesma cama por dias ou de começar a sentir ciúmes dele. Ela não pretendia começar tantos sentimentos por Harry, principalmente quando tudo tais sentimentos a faziam se sentir tão confusa. 

Tão  _ aquecida. _

Os braços de Harry surpreendentemente envolveram-na em um abraço caloroso apenas como se ela precisasse de um lembrete em o quanto ele a aquecia, ou o quanto ele sempre conseguia adivinhar o que ela precisava. Os dedos calejados passaram suavemente por seus braços gelados, e o moreno riu, não divertido, mas o tipo de riso que pessoas dão quando estão decepcionados consigo mesmas. A ruiva apenas não conseguia entender o porque ele estaria sentindo-se assim.

— Jesus, você está congelando, Ginny. — Ele falou baixinho como se não estivesse realmente dizendo aquilo à ela, mas sim afirmando para si mesmo. E sem sequer permitir que ela tivesse um tempo para raciocinar o que acontecia, Harry colocou seu casaco de moletom nela, fazendo-a sentir-se imediatamente melhor. Um longo silêncio se instala mais uma vez com apenas os dois olhando o horizonte, ela ainda sendo abraçada por ele, com apenas os passáros e o céu sendo os espectadores. 

Era um momento romântico, e em uma fração de segundo ela desejou que eles fossem um casal, mas tão rápido quanto o pensamento veio, ele se foi junto do vento e de tantos outros pensamentos inapropriados que ela constantemente tinha.

— Me desculpe por gritar com você. — Disse Ginny cautelosamente quebrando por fim o silêncio. Ainda dentro do abraço do amigo, não tendo coragem o suficiente para dizer aquilo olhando nos olhos verdes e estonteantes do moreno de cabelos cacheados, sabia que precisava pedir mais desculpas do que aquilo, mas um avanço era um avanço independente de quão pequeno ele era. 

— Está tudo bem, vamos apenas esquecer isso. — Pediu ele com a voz séria e baixa, não era um tom comumente usado pelo moreno, mas parecia que quando se tratava de Ginny, ele sempre estava quebrando regras e exceções. Harry não se afastou, mas também não olhou nos olhos dela como costumava fazer. 

— Nós não podemos ignorar nossas brigas para sempre, Har… — Repreendeu a de olhos castanhos com a voz baixa e preocupada. Apesar de ser mais fácil ignorar o motivo da briga e continuar agindo naturalmente, não era saudável ou sequer o certo a se fazer. E eles estavam fazendo isso muitas vezes, mais do que ela conseguia contar. — Em algum momento nós vamos precisar resolver isso.

— Eu sei, mas não agora, por favor. — Respondeu ele com a voz ainda baixa e parecendo um tanto quebrada e triste como se algo realmente desagradável estivesse passando por seus pensamentos. Algo obscuro e triste o suficiente para fazer sua voz embargar. — Nós precisamos cortar seu cabelo, Gin, ou vai ficar muito tarde para eu conseguir fazer isso direito.

— Você tem razão. — Concordou ela com a voz levemente desapontada, ela esperava que seu melhor amigo se abrisse e fosse honesto sobre seus sentimentos com ela. Alguma hora ele teria de ser, e a ruiva teria paciência para esperar o tempo dele, mas apenas rezava para não ser um tempo tão longo de espera. — Mas tome cuidado com meu cabelo, Potter.

— Não se preocupe, Weasley, eu sei o que estou fazendo. — Afirmou ele com uma voz risonha e convencida. Quase podia-se ver o sorriso bonito que ele, com toda certeza, tinha em seu lábios carnudos e rosados apenas pela voz divertida. Aquele era o tom de voz que a garota gostava de ouvir, eram momentos como aquele que a faziam amar tanto estar na companhia de Harry. 

— Você já fez isso antes?

— Não, nunca. — Ele riu, um riso fácil e verdadeiro, tão puro e simples quanto as risadas de um bebê. Harry era tão puro e simples quanto um bebê e talvez fosse esse o motivo de tudo em sua companhia ser algo tão perfeitamente bom e agradável.

— Você é inacreditável, Har. — Respondeu ela com um riso leve finalmente saindo do abraço do amigo e ficando de frente para ele encarando as duas esmeraldas preciosas que apenas ele possuía. Se os olhos realmente são as janelas da alma, Ginny apenas desejava poder mergulhar na imensidão verde e brilhosa que era a alma de Harry Potter. 

— E é por isso que você me ama. — Afirmou o de cabelos cacheados com um sorriso convencido, que era apenas totalmente  _ adorável _ . Ele beijou a testa dela e se afastou, indo até o carro para pegar as coisas que eles iriam precisar para cortar o cabelo dela. Para Ginny ainda era uma insanidade deixar ele cortar seu cabelo, mas era uma insanidade mais que necessária naquele momento, mesmo que a deixasse incerta. E sobre ela amar Harry, bem ele decididamente estava certo sobre aquilo.

Seu amor por Harry era  _ certo _ .

Ser amiga de Harry era a única coisa certa em sua vida, a antiga e atual, e nada poderia estragar o sentimento fraternal que sentia por ele.  _ Nada  _ iria estragar a amizade deles.

Uma hora depois seus longos cabelos ruivos já não passavam de mera lembrança bonita em sua mente. Ginny sentia-se nua sem seus longos cabelos batendo em sua cintura, parecia que havia se livrado de uma parte  _ muito _ importante de si mesma e ela estava prestes a lamentar, mais uma vez, para Harry, quando lembrou que eles tinham um problema maior naquele momento.

— Harry, como vamos fazer para sair daqui? — Perguntou ela aflita olhando para a estrada escura e deserta onde eles estavam parados. Apenas naquele momento que conseguiu perceber que estavam totalmente ferrados, uma vez que estavam em um país estranho cuja língua era absolutamente diferente da que eles sabiam falar. Como eles iriam pedir ajuda? Onde conseguiriam ajuda? Eles iriam ficar presos naquela estrada por quanto tempo? Aquilo sequer era seguro? Definitivamente ela estava surtando e ver Harry parecendo tão calmo a deixava ainda mais estressada.

— Eu não sei ainda, Gin, apenas mantenha a calma. — Ele falou com a voz calma e otimista de sempre, mas não era momento para aquilo, ou ao menos era assim que a ruiva pensava. Afinal não tinha como existir tempo para ser otimista em uma situação como aquela, certo? 

— Harry nós estamos presos no meio do nada, não dá pra “manter a calma”!!! — Gritou Ginny exasperada passando a mão em seus cabelos apenas para sentir que eles estavam curtos, fazendo com que ela novamente se sentir irritada. 

— Eu vou pesquisar o número da emergência e nós vamos sair daqui. — Respondeu ele confiante, já pegando o próprio celular apenas para descobrir que ele estava sem área. — Eu estou sem área, posso usar o seu, Gin? 

— Meu celular está sem bateria, H. — Respondeu a menina entredentes sentindo sua raiva pelo otimismo, que ainda estava presente na voz do moreno, aumentar ainda mais. Controlando-se para não amassar o rosto bonito do moreno no volante, ela respira fundo e começa a andar no meio da rodovia. 

— Onde você está indo, Weasley? — Gritou ele com a voz rouca soando desesperado e até mesmo aterrorizada, mas a ruiva não o ouviu, raramente ela o ouvia, e apenas seguiu andando em direção ao nada, desesperada demais em pedir ajuda para perceber que estava sendo insensata. 

Ginny continuou seguindo em linha reta sem saber ao certo para onde estava indo, apenas tendo certeza de que precisava encontrar ajuda e que não poderiam continuar andando em círculos como estavam antes do carro parar. Eles estavam perdidos, ela tinha certeza. Só isso explicava o porquê de uma viagem de duas horas ter se transformado em uma loucura de horas infinitas sentados no banco do carro.

— Você está louca, Ginny? — Perguntou a voz de Harry parecendo distante e irritada, ultimamente o moreno estava  _ sempre  _ irritado. Em parte deveria ser culpa dela, uma vez que só tinha eles dois ali, quem mais poderia ser o culpado? — Você não pode apenas sair andando por aí em uma rodovia escura e desconhecida!

— E você não pode ficar parado no meio de uma rodovia esperando que alguém miraculosamente apareça e nos ajude! — Berrou de volta sentindo toda sua frustração ficar ainda mais forte que há cinco minutos. Como ele ousava culpá-la de tentar achar uma solução? De tentar ajudá-lo? Harry esperava que ela sentasse-se e esperasse a bel vontade  _ dele _ de buscar alguma ajuda, como uma maldita princesa?! Como todos a fizeram agir por  **_anos?!_ ** — Você queria que eu agisse com uma princesa a espera do resgate? Porque tudo o que eu tentei fazer, foi ajudar!

— Eu não estava esperando um milagre, eu estava procurando o número da emergência! — Gritou ele de volta parecendo não apenas irritado, mas não apenas isso. Harry também havia ficado triste com a acusação dela. E seu rosto por não ser branco como o dela raramente ficava vermelho, então quando Ginny notou traços rosados nas bochechas bem definidas de Harry, ela apenas soube que tinha ido longe demais. 

E ainda assim ela não pediu desculpas. Sentia que tinha pedido desculpas o suficiente por uma vida inteira, e que talvez não estivesse tão errada, afinal, ele poderia ter apenas conversado com ela ao invés de permití-la tirar suas próprias conclusões. 

Ginny não pediu desculpas. E Harry permaneceu calado pelo restante do caminho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo, o que acharam desse capitulo??? As coisas tão tensas, mas eu prometo que tudo vai se ajeitar, em algum momento. Comentem o que acharam porque isso me motiva DEMAIS, e eu espero que não me odeiem muito pelo o que aconteceu auhauahuahua
> 
> Queria dizer tbm que eu ainda não consegui finalizar o capítulo 7, então caso demore mais que quinze dias, foi o maldito bloqueio atrapalhando, tá? Eu amo vocês! Beijosss, se cuidem, bebam água e LAVEM AS MÃOS!
> 
> Até o próximo capítulo galeris ♥


	7. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helllooouu galeris! Como vocês estão??? Espero que bem! Queria agradecer a quem está comentando, pq como eu sempre digo, isso me motiva muito!!! Espero que vocês gostem do capítulo, que é levemente diferente dos outros, mas acho que é um dos meus favoritos até agora. PRESTEM ATENÇÃO NAS DATAS SEMPRE!!!

##  **07 de setembro de 1999: Coombe Hill,** **Londres, Reino Unido**

Seria o primeiro dia de Harry na escola, e ele estava assustado, muito assustado. Como ele iria sobreviver um dia inteiro fora de casa? Com pessoas que ele não conhecia, e muito longe do papai e da mamãe? 

Ele queria ser uma criança grande e estudar na escola bonita, mas ele estava com tanto medo. Harry sabia que não era tão corajoso quanto seus pais, e tinha tanto medo de ficar sozinho naquele lugar diferente, que mesmo sendo bonito e tendo todas as coisas que ele gostava, o pequeno Harry não queria ir.

— Harry, meu amor, você já pegou sua mochila? — Perguntou Lily Potter, sua mãe, entrando no quarto amarelo e verde do filho e vendo que o mesmo não estava em nenhum lugar a vista. Ela sentia-se aflita em levá-lo para a escola sendo tão pequeno, era seu primeiro bebê e ela não estava preparada para vê-lo crescer assim tão cedo. — Harry? Onde você está, querido?

O menino, sempre tão obediente, não respondeu aos chamados de sua mãe permanecendo dentro de seu armário, com muito medo de ir para o lugar estranho para se preocupar com os monstro que ele tinha  _ certeza  _ que se escondiam no armário. Harry sabia que seus pais iriam protegê-lo de todos os monstros, e ele se sentia muito seguro com os dois por perto e com sua babá, Tonks, também e por isso não queria ir para a tal escola, quem iria protegê-lo lá?

A sapatilha de Lily batia fortemente contra o chão de madeira do quarto do filho enquanto ela o procurava por toda parte, sentindo-se aflita em não encontrá-lo, quase à beira de lágrimas, e ela estava ainda o procurando quando James entrou no quarto parecendo confuso ao ver apenas sua esposa.

— Lil’s, cadê o Harry? — Questionou ele com uma voz suave olhando a sua esposa que ainda estava olhando todos os cantos do quarto, todos os cantos menos o guarda-roupa afinal ele tinha tanto medo daquele lugar que ele sequer se aproximava dele para pegar suas roupas então ele certamente  _ não  _ se esconderia ali. — Estamos começando a ficar atrasados. 

— Eu não sei, Jay, o Harry sumiu. — Respondeu ela com a voz levemente chorosa, já começando a se perguntar se não deveriam apenas desistir de levá-lo a escola, seu pequeno claramente estava com medo e por isso não havia se escondido. — Sabia que não deveríamos ter colocado na escola tão cedo.

— Querida, ele está com medo, e isso é normal, mas ele precisa ir, vai fazer bem pra ele, afinal ele precisa conviver com outras crianças. — Disse o Potter mais velho com a voz suave enquanto afagava os cabelos ruivos e longos de sua esposa, e enquanto tentava acalmá-la ele percebeu que a porta do armário estava levemente entreaberta, como se houvesse alguém lá dentro.

Ele sorriu quietamente, não acreditando que seu pequeno Harry preferiu se esconder em um dos poucos lugares da casa que o apavorava apenas para não ir para a escola. Com o coração pesado, mas sabendo que precisava levar seu filho para a escola por mais que isso o assustasse, James se afastou de sua linda esposa e encaminhou-se até o esconderijo do filho. 

— Harry, venha cá. — Pediu o moreno mais velho, olhando para o pequeno que estava encolhido entre as roupas, mantendo-se no escuro, assim que o menino de olhos verdes saiu de dentro do armário, James e Lily puderam ver que ele chorava e seus pequenos olhos verdes esmeraldas estavam vermelhos, assim como suas bochechas gordinhas. O pequeno Potter correu para o colo de sua mãe, escondendo seu rosto na blusa dela. — Você nos assustou muito sumindo assim, filho, não faça mais isso, por favor.

— Desculpa, papai, desculpa, mamãe. — O pequeno falou entre soluços com o rosto ainda escondido, com medo do lugar novo e com vergonha por ter desapontado seus pais. — Harry ‘tá com medo de ir plo lugar novo, papai. 

— Não tem porque ter medo, príncipe, mamãe promete que você vai gostar muito da escola. — Lily respondeu no lugar de seu marido acariciando os cabelos cacheados e revoltos do menino e levantando-se com ele ainda no colo. Harry desencostou-se da blusa azul escura da mãe e olhou para ela e em seguida para seu pai, que observavam os dois com carinho. 

— Voxê plomete de dedinho?

— De dedinho e coração, campeão.

O pequeno sorriu grande, sentindo-se muito mais corajoso com a promessa de seus pais, ainda sentia muito medo de ir para um lugar desconhecido, mas sabia que poderia confiar em seus pais com todo seu ser. 

— Agora desça com seu pai, querido. — Pediu Lily com um sorriso calmo enquanto colocava o menino no chão, ele não parecia muito feliz em sair do colo da ruiva, mas mesmo assim ele a obedeceu e pegou a mão que seu pai lhe estendia. 

— Voxê já vem, mamãe?

— Sim, querido, eu já estou indo, não se preocupe. — Ela respondeu tranquilizando o menino que sem mais se demorar saiu, vagarosamente, do quarto com o Potter mais velho. Lily ouviu eles descendo e suspirou e então se recompôs, pegando as coisas de Harry e em seguida, as suas próprias, parando um momento para limpar sua saia que Harry havia sujado enquanto estava em seu colo, seguindo o caminho que os outros dois fizeram momentos antes. 

Não era fácil ver seu primeiro, e único, filho crescer. 

##  **07 de setembro de 1999: Highgate School,** **Londres, Reino Unido**

Ele estava na escola, naquele lugar enorme e cheio de crianças grandes falando e correndo, com medo, Harry segurou a mão de sua mãe com mais força. Seu pai não podia ir com eles, precisava ir pra escola de gente grande que ele trabalhava, mas prometeu que iria buscá-lo e eles poderiam ter um momento de meninos até que sua mãe chegasse em casa.

— Bom dia, Sra. Potter, é bom vê-la novamente. — Cumprimentou uma mulher com muitas rugas no rosto, cabelos cinzas, ela usava uma saia preta, uma blusa branca com um terno vermelho por cima, mas o que  _ realmente  _ chamou a atenção de Harry foi o pequeno sorriso caloroso que ela direcionou a ele. — E é um prazer conhecê-lo, Harry. 

— Bom dia, Sra. Davies, é um prazer encontrá-la novamente! — Saudou a ruiva mais velha ainda segurando a mão do menino que olhava para todos os lugares em um misto de medo e excitação. — Diga ‘olá’ para a Sra. Davies, querido, ela é a diretora da escola.

— Olá Sra. Davies. — Ele respondeu timidamente escondendo-se atrás da saia de sua mãe, a senhora simpática não pareceu se importar com a timidez aparente, e apenas virou-se, ficando de costas para eles.

— A sala da Srta.Figg é mais adiante, é a sala em que o pequeno Harry irá ficar durante este termo. — Avisou a mulher mais velha, guiando mãe e filho pelo corredor e parando em uma porta com um sol gravada no centro dela e o número um, junto da letra ‘A’ dentro dele. — Bem é aqui que seu pequeno ficará, Sra. Potter. 

Harry olhou aflito para sua mãe ao perceber que ela não entraria ali com ele, e seus olhos verdes começaram a lacrimejar novamente fazendo com que ele parecesse ainda mais novo que seus três anos, ele não queria ficar sozinho. 

— Mamãe, você vai entrar comigo? — Perguntou o pequeno em voz baixa, ainda agarrado na saia de sua mãe. A diretora Davies abriu a porta e o barulho de crianças conversando fez se presente, o menino olhou curiosamente para dentro da sala, sentindo uma imensa vontade de brincar também. 

— Sua mamãe não pode entrar querido, mas tenho certeza que você irá se divertir com a Srta. Figg. — Respondeu a mulher com um sorriso sem dentes e a voz terna, tentado persuadir o menino a entrar na sala por vontade própria. — E ela virá te buscar mais tarde, e vocês vão poder conversar sobre suas aulas. 

Harry olhou para a sala cheia de crianças e para o sorriso encorajador de sua mãe, e concordou. Ele precisava ser um menino grande e orgulhar ela, e a escola já não parecia tão ruim agora, parecia até divertido. Harry olhou para sua mãe, ainda sentia medo, mas seu pequeno coração sabia o que deveria fazer, com os pequenos olhos verdes ele perguntava se deveria seguir adiante, e com um sorriso, ela soltou a mão dele. 

— Vá brincar, querido, a mamãe sempre vai estar com você. 

— Plomete?

— Prometo, meu princípe, e não se esqueça.. — ela começou a falar com a voz embargando ao pensar na ideia dele ficando sozinho, mas ainda assim ela bagunçou os cachos dele, como sempre fazia e beijou sua testa com carinho. — Eu te amo até a lua e voltando. 

— Ao infinito e além, mamãe! — Ele corrigiu ela soltando algumas risadinhas infantis imitando a pose do Buzz Lightyear, Harry estava viciado em Toy Story desde seu último aniversário e sempre imitava o personagem, antes de abraçá-la com força. — Eu te amo ao infinito e além, mamãe. 

— Até mais tarde, querido! — Despediu-se a ruiva com o coração pesado enquanto uma das ajudantes da professora Figg veio até eles e com uma voz gentil falou que o levaria com ela porque a aula já iria começar, ele olhou com medo para ela, mas ainda assim segurou a mão da menina de cabelos cacheados e acenou para ela com um pequeno sorriso.

Harry entrou na sala com a Srta. Jenn já sentindo-se com medo, a sala era muito bonita e colorida, com várias crianças e brinquedos, mas não deixava menos assustador saber que estava longe de seus pais, mas ele ia conseguir deixar sua mamãe orgulhosa, sabia que sim. Só precisava ficar longe dos monstros e tudo daria certo, né?

Assim que Harry deixou sua mochila de dinossauro junto das outras mochilas e perto do armário de bichinhos, ele sentou-se no tapete amarelo em formato de sol, que tinha várias almofadas redondas e coloridas em volta dele, e começou a brincar com o dragão roxo e laranja de pelúcia que estava ali. O menino brincava silenciosamente enquanto algumas crianças corriam e outras apenas ficavam brinquedo em silêncio como ele. 

— Bem, crianças, façam uma roda aqui no tapete do sol onde estão as almofadas coloridas, por favor. — Pediu a Srta. Figg, uma mulher jovem de longos cabelos dourados presos em um longo rabo de cavalo, ela tinha um sorriso dócil e usava uma calça e sua blusa era colorida e tinha um gatinho nela. Imediatamente Harry gostou dela, lembrava-no da Cinderela, e pessoas boazinhas como a Cinderela o deixava mais calmo. — E quem estiver com algum brinquedo coloque na caixa de brinquedos.

As crianças começaram a fazer o que a professora pediu, Harry já estava no tapete, mas precisou sair do meio do tapete para guardar o dragão e depois foi sentar-se na almofada colorida, ele sentou-se na almofada verde, e ao seu lado uma menina estava sentada na almofada laranja, que na cabeça do pequeno combinava com ela, já que os cabelos dela também eram alaranjados. 

— Oi, eu sou a Ginny! — Cumprimentou ela com um sorriso largo e uma voz doce, o menino de olhos verdes olhou assustado para a pequena menina que estava ao seu lado, definitivamente não esperava que ela fosse falar com ele. — Qual seu nome?

— Hawwy. — Ele respondeu tímido olhando para ela com curiosidade, as meninas dos parquinhos que ele ia não gostavam muito de brincar com ele. Ele olhou para a sapatilha dela que era vermelha igual o tênis que ele tava usando. — Nosso sapato é igual, olha!

— Eu gostei mais do seu, mas minha mamãe disse que eu tenho que usar esse porque tênis não é coisa de mocinha. — Ela respondeu fazendo biquinho enquanto olhava para o próprio sapato e então ela olhou para os olhos dele que eram incrivelmente verdes, uma cor que ela nunca viu nos olhos de ninguém. — Seus olhos parecem sapinhos em conserva.

— Crianças, agora que estamos todos em nossos lugares nós vamos ter o momento da roda e vamos falar nossos nomes e uma coisa que a gente goste muito, okay? — Falou a Srta. Figg com a voz doce ecoando por toda a sala, todas as crianças concordaram ansiosamente em coro e ela bateu palmas sorrindo. — Meu nome é Arabella Figg, e eu gosto muito de gatinhos.

E depois da senhorita Figg, foi o menino gordinho que se chamava Neville e gostava de sapos, e então o Dean, Hannah, Sara, Eric, Seamus, Amanda, Samantha, Chandler,e tantos outros nomes que Harry nem conseguia contar, e ele já sabia contar até vinte. Quando ele falou ele se sentiu bobo e envergonhado, mas a menina de cabelos de fogo, Ginny, segurou a mão dele e disse que queria ser amiga dele, mesmo que ele não gostasse de sapinhos verdes. 

A partir daquele momento, Harry e Ginny sempre estavam juntos, a menina pequena o defendia e ele cuidava dos machucados dela para que a mamãe dela não ficasse brava e gritasse com ela. Mesmo tendo se passado apenas dois meses desde que a escola havia começado, os dois eram inseparáveis, bem, isso era o que todos achavam.

Em um dia frio de outono quando eles brincavam no parque da escola no horário do recreio, Ginny estava empurrando Harry em direção do balanço, o que não era uma coisa muito comum, porque ele era quem balançava ela, todos os dias, mas naquele dia ela pediu para balançá-lo e por isso o arrastava para o lugar.

— Gin-Gin, voxê tem certeza que quer me balançar? — Perguntou o moreno com os olhos cheios de medo enquanto olhava para a menina que usava tranças ruivas e um casaco felpudo rosa por cima do uniforme. Harry não se orgulhava muito de dizer isso, mas ele tinha medo de ir no balanço, principalmente quando Ginny amava balançar-se o mais alto possível. — Eu não gosto muito dos balanços.

— Confia em mim Hawwy, eu vou te ploteger! — Prometeu ela já ficando atrás do balanço, o menino de cachos rebeldes que mais uma vez estava sem sua touca, porque ela fazia cócegas na orelha, sentou-se no balanço com medo e fechou os olhos assim que sua amiga começou o balançar.

— ‘Tá muito alto, eu ‘tô com medo Gin-Gin. — Gritou Harry quando ela começou a balançá-lo mais forte, mas a ruivinha não parou, na verdade ela apenas o empurrou mais forte, rindo alegre, achando que os gritos de seu amigo também era de alegria. — Para, Gin-Gin.

Naquele momento o balanço estava tão forte que Ginny não conseguia mais ficar empurrando seu amigo, e ela percebeu que tinha usado mais força que queria. Sua risada cessou ao perceber que o amigo estava com medo e tentou correr para achar a senhorita Figg, mas assim que a menina deu dois passos para longe de onde o balanço estava Harry caiu no chão com um grito de dor.

— Hawwy! Hawwy! — Chamou a ruiva correndo para perto de seu melhor amigo, seu  _ único  _ amigo, porque ninguém queria sentar perto da menina de cabelos vermelhos e que falava sobre sapinhos e bichinhos nojentos além de Harry. O Potter não a respondeu, apenas continuou chorando, seu rosto estava vermelho e sujo de terra, mas ele não parecia se preocupar com nada disso. — ‘Cê ‘tá bem?

— Não, eu quero minha mamãe, eu te disse pra não me empurrar alto Gin-Gin. — Ele falou ainda chorando e tentando se sentar, mas parecia que apoiar-se no braço direito apenas o machucava mais. — Por que voxê não me ouviu?

— Eu achei que voxê ‘tava gostando. — Ela disse baixinho se abaixando para ajudar o amigo a se levantar, ele aceitou a ajuda dela, mas parecia magoado e não quis andar de mãos dadas até a senhorita Figg.

— Eu não tava não, — ele falou chorando enquanto caminhavam em direção da mulher de cabelos cor de ouro, o braço direito ficando estranhamente mole e dolorido. — e eu acho que não quero mais ser seu amigo.

— Mas Hawwy.. — Ginny tentou se explicar para o menino de cabelos cacheados, mas eles já estavam perto da professora que assim que colocou os olhos nele correu para perto, interrompendo o que a ruivinha iria falar. 

— Harry, querido, o que aconteceu? — Perguntou ela checando ele e limpando a grama que estava no uniforme do menino que voltou a chorar assim que a mulher mais velha encostou em seu braço. 

— Eu caí do balanço, senhorita Figg. — Harry falou ainda soluçando e com lágrimas grossas escorrendo pelo seu rosto gordinho que estava vermelho. — E meu braço dói, muito.

— Vêm, vamos na enfermaria, querido. — Ela aconselhou já começando guiar o menino e a ruiva os seguia em um passo rápido para acompanhá-los, com um sorriso terno ela parou Ginny. — Você não pode nos acompanhar, doce.

— Mas… — Ela começou a protestar, a professora no entanto, apenas levantou uma das mãos sinalizando que ela deveria parar de falar e ficar por ali. Infeliz e com lágrimas nos olhos, a ruiva fez o que a professora mandou, e escolheu voltar para sala, onde poderia esperar por seu amigo. 

Ela esperou impaciente, por longos minutos que mais pareciam anos, e enquanto esperava ela desenhou eles dois em um parque com muita grama, e muitas árvores, com flores coloridas espalhadas pelo campo, um sol com um rosto feliz estava no canto do desenho, perto de uma nuvem que segurava um arco íris, e eles estavam bem no meio de tudo aquilo, de mãos dadas felizes. 

Ginny alegrou-se quando viu sua professora voltar, ansiosa para entregar seu desenho, e dizer o quanto sentia muito por ter feito seu melhor amigo, seu  _ único  _ amigo, se machucar, mas sua alegria não durou muito, pois Harry não a acompanhava, e a ruiva esperou e esperou, até todos voltarem do intervalo, mas mesmo assim o moreno não apareceu. 

— Srta. Figg, onde está o Harry? — Perguntou Neville, que sempre sentava-se ao lado do moreno de olhos verdes, na frente da ruiva e ao lado de Hannah, uma garota de tranças loiras e sorriso gentil, mas dessa vez apenas Ginny e a loira estavam ali. Ginny se empertigou em sua cadeira, olhando ansiosa para saber onde seu amigo estava, ela precisava pedir desculpas para ele, não podia perder a amizade do moreno. 

— O Harry se machucou e a Sra. Potter veio buscá-lo, querido. — Ela respondeu com um olhar triste e a pequena Weasley apenas abaixou o olhar, sentindo-se ainda mais culpada. Ela apenas esperava que a mãe de Harry não brigasse com ele, que ele melhorasse logo e eles pudessem voltar a serem amigos no dia seguinte.

Pelo resto da aula ela não falou, ela estava triste demais para isso, e mesmo que quisesse conversar, ninguém além de Harry se interessava por suas conversas. A culpa era grande, não queria ter feito ele chorar, não queria que ele se machucasse, mas não sabia se seria capaz de pedir desculpas para ele, assumir que foi culpa dela.

Ginny esperava que no dia seguinte ela conseguisse ser corajosa e pedir desculpas, e entregar o desenho para ele, esperava conseguir prometer que nunca mais iria se machucar, e que ele era o melhor amigo do mundo inteiro. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olarr de novo, como tá o coração de vocês? Entendem mais a Ginny e o Harry agora ou estão mais confusos que nunca???Tenho ctz que não era isso que vocês esperavam né? AUHAUHAUHAUHA
> 
> Mas tenham calma, logo vocês vão descobrir a consequência da briga do capítulo anterior, e o porque desse ter sido importante pra história!!! ( espero poder ler as teorias de vocês!) A próxima atualização tá caminhando lentamente porque é um capítulo denso, mas se por algum milagre divino eu conseguir terminar o capítulo 8 e começar o 9 antes dos quinze dias acabarem, eu venho postar, pq ele tá me deixando ansiosaaa.
> 
> Bem é isto galeris! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, tenham um dia maravilhoso, bebam muita água e cuidem-se!
> 
> Beijos ♥


	8. VIII

##  **18 de setembro de 2018: Bright Mountain Inn, Coimbra, Portugal**

Há dois dias ele e Ginny estavam se evitando.

Desde a discussão na estrada até acharem um lugar para pedir ajuda, que veio a ser um posto de gasolina caindo aos pedaços, no sentido literal da coisa, Harry não disse uma palavra sequer. Internamente, tinha consciência de que ele estava errado, na verdade ter chamado Ginny para viajar consigo havia sido seu maior erro, e talvez ele devesse apenas desistir de tentar ajudá-la e a apenas a colocar em um avião para casa. Infelizmente ele era muito egoísta para deixá-la ir desse jeito.

Ainda naquela noite eles precisaram dividir uma cama de casal, e em condições melhores dividir uma cama com Ginny seria algo bom, não apenas porque ele era apaixonado por ela, e sim porque, principalmente, eles eram amigos, porém naquela noite, apenas pura raiva e tensão estava entre eles dois, tal sentimento negativo e forte não era do feitio de Harry, pois veja bem, o moreno apreciava viver a vida da forma mais leve possível, _Carpe Diem_ era o lema dele diriam algumas pessoas, e isso consistia em evitar ao máximo situações desgastantes, porém evitar não significava ignorá-las quando elas aconteciam.

Certamente _este,_ era um conceito que Potter não havia compreendido.

Às vezes apenas desejava nunca ter a conhecido, ou ao menos nunca ter se apaixonado por ela, mas ela era como o Sol e Harry apenas _sabia_ que a energia dela sempre atrairia-o, como um maldito planeta fazendo sua rotação em volta do Sol, ele sempre estava buscando pelo calor da ruiva, mas nunca perto o suficiente para tê-lo por completo.

Ela estava sempre muito longe de seu alcance, mas nunca deixava que ele esquecesse dela. Era o _karma_ dele, o pedaço da história de amor que lhe fora negado, tornando seu romance em uma tragédia Shakespeariana, ou pior, em um diário de lamentações de um amante que não teve seu amor correspondido. Ela era seu pior pesadelo e seu melhor sonho. Ele deveria esquecê-la, deixá-la ir, mas ele não conseguia, ele não poderia sem tentar falar sobre seus sentimentos por ela.

Mas como falar sobre seus sentimentos quando ele era um _covarde?_

Harry sempre foi um pouco covarde, e sentimental demais, a situação em que ele e a ruiva se conheceram já deveria ter dado a ela uma pista sobre como ele era, uma montanha russa de sentimentos intensos e extremos.

Ginny entrou no quarto que eles dividiam, novamente, e o encarou por cinco longos e tortuosos segundos, silenciosamente direcionou-se para a própria cama, bem a única cama do quarto, e por fim, sentou-se. Respirou profundamente, como quem toma coragem para tomar uma decisão difícil, e o encarou novamente, procurando por alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, no olhar de Harry, que apenas continuou em pé ao lado da janela, encarando o lindo pôr do sol que a vista lhe fornecia, vez ou outra olhando-a de soslaio.

— Você lembra quando você quebrou o braço, Harry? — Perguntou ela abruptamente, atraindo a atenção do moreno na mesma hora, ele concordou, sem falar nada, ela sorriu triste antes de voltar a falar, parando de olhá-lo e mudando seu foco para o teto. — Eu nunca me senti tão culpada quanto naquele dia, você era meu único amigo, e eu tinha te machucado.

— Eu não era seu único amigo, Ginny, não seja boba. — Protestou ele com um revirar de olhos, saindo de perto da janela e sentando-se na cama, ao lado dela, não perto o suficiente para seus corpos se encostarem, porém antes que ele pudesse sequer pensar em continuar a falar, ela levantou a mão em um sinal claro que ele deveria parar ali mesmo.

— Você _sempre_ foi meu único amigo, Harry. — Ela respondeu suspirando, era difícil admitir algo assim, mas era _a verdade_ , ela não podia contar com ninguém além dele. Todas as suas amigas que ela conquistou pelo caminho, nunca fariam nem um quarto do que ele já havia feito e ainda fazia por ela, pela felicidade dela. Harry era a única pessoa que a ouvia de verdade, sem humilhações. — Ninguém nunca me escutou, nunca falaram comigo, nunca fizeram nada do que você sempre fez por mim e comigo, não sem uma segunda intenção e nunca tão verdadeiramente quanto você.

Ginny suspirou, afastando uma lágrima fujona enquanto ria para si mesma. Parecia ser arrepender de algo, talvez de ter começado uma conversa tão profunda, ou talvez de ter demorado tanto tempo para desabafar de verdade. Harry apenas a olhava, em um misto de surpresa, pelo desabafo repentino, e tristeza, pelo tom frágil que ela carregava.

— Quando você quebrou o seu braço.. — Ela repetiu com a voz quebrada, e olhou nos olhos dele, parecendo esperar que ele lembrasse dessa memória de dias mais fáceis, ele assentiu, como se pedisse para que continuasse. — Eu fiz um desenho para você, mas eu nunca, nunca consegui ter coragem de te entregar, ou de pedir desculpas, por você sabe, te balançar tão forte. Eu nunca tive coragem de pedir desculpas todas vezes que eu estava errada, porque..

— Por que? — Harry perguntou com a voz calma, mas os olhos estavam atentos e curiosos, tentando compreender a situação. Por que ela estava falando aquelas coisas? Por que resolvera falar de todas essas coisas da infância deles, de seus sentimentos? Por que agora, exatamente quando os dois estavam sozinhos em um país desconhecido, que não poderiam fazer nada além de enfrentar seus sentimentos e resolver suas desavenças?

— Porque eu sentia medo de te perder. — A voz dela ressoou baixa, tão baixa que aos seus ouvidos a voz dela, parecia-se mais com o sussurrar do vento em um bosque do que a voz de uma pessoa. Ela engoliu em seco, olhou-o firmemente com seus belos olhos cor de chocolate antes de voltar a falar com uma voz um pouco mais alta, mas tão suave quanto antes. — Porque, em minha cabeça, se eu te pedisse desculpas, e admitisse que estava errada, você iria me deixar.

— Oh, Gin-Gin, você nunca conseguiria escapar de mim. — Ele brincou empurrando ela com o ombro e um sorriso em seus lábios, mas seus lindos olhos cor de esmeraldas estavam tristes. Eles ficaram em silêncio por longos minutos, os ombros juntos, mas os pensamentos distantes e confusos.

— Eu sinto muito. — Disse Harry por fim quebrando o silêncio, fazendo com que Ginny olhasse para ele confusa. O moreno de cabelos cacheados pareciam envergonhado, mas ele não tinha motivos para isso, ele sempre pediu desculpas quando errava com ele, sempre foi verdadeiro, e sempre a ajudou. Por que ele pedia desculpas então? Era além da compreensão da ruiva, os motivos pelo o qual ele dizia aquilo, muito além de qualquer pensamento que ela poderia um dia ter.

— Por que? — Ela perguntou olhando-o com curiosidade, não fazia sentido ele pedir desculpas. Não era certo. Ele nunca mentiu para ela, nunca a ofendeu ou fez qualquer coisa que merecesse desculpa. Bem, com exceção do incidente antes deles entrarem para o colegial, incidente este que ele passou meses pedindo desculpas.

— Porque eu te deixei pensar isso de mim, por não ter te apoiado o suficiente, por não ter te impedido de ficar com Dean, mesmo sabendo que ele era um babaca. — O moreno de óculos respondeu com a voz séria, um suspiro longo e profundo sendo liberado em seguida.

— Você não tem culpa, disso Harry, eu não te escutaria naquela época, estava muito focada em ser a Ginevra Weasley que minha mãe sempre sonhou ter como filha. — A ruiva riu amarga ao pensar em quão _estúpida_ ela era aos quinze anos, na verdade, ela ainda era muito estúpida, e tudo isso para orgulhar sua mãe. Sua mãe que durante os dois meses que se passaram sequer tentou entrar em contato, nem mesmo em seu aniversário de vinte e dois anos.

— Eu sei, mas eu poderia ter tentado mais, e… — Harry protestou com os olhos brilhando em fúria e remorso. Ele deveria ter lutado mais, deveria ter tido mais coragem, mas ele não teve. As coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes se ele não tivesse escondido seus sentimentos, poderia ser **_ele_ **no altar e não Dean, mas nada poderia mudar o passado. Magia não era algo real.

— E? — Ginny perguntou curiosa, observando-o atentamente enquanto ele corria as mãos pelos cabelos cacheados, bagunçando-os ainda mais que o normal, e sua pele bronzeada, apresentando uma leve cor rosada nas bochechas. Ele estava nervoso e envergonhado, e isso era de fato adorável.

— E eu menti pra você. — admitiu ele com um suspiro triste, os olhos verdes fechados para que não pudesse ver a reação da amiga quando finalmente falasse sobre o que vinha guardando há oito anos. Sobre como era estupidamente apaixonado por ela. — Na verdade, eu omiti.

— O que você omitiu, Har? — A Weasley perguntou preocupada, imaginando mil e uma coisas sobre o que ele poderia ter mentido que afetaria a amizade deles. Mas tudo que ela imaginou, desde dele se assumindo gay a ele ser pai de alguém, poderia ser tão ruim a ponto de estragar a amizade que eles tinham. Então apenas não fazia sentido o tanto de preocupação nos olhos do moreno e o tanto de mistério em sua voz.

A luz rosada do sol se pondo batia nos cabelos da ruiva, deixando-os tão vermelhos quanto fogo, os cabelos curtos e repicados, cortesia de Harry, deveriam a deixar com aspecto rebelde, mas ela parecia apenas doce e meiga. Os olhos castanhos brilhavam intensamente em curiosidade, fazendo-o lembrar de um tempo terno e remoto onde eles eram apenas duas crianças, irmão e irmã. Mas o corpo dela, tão perto do seu, tão lindo, faziam-no sentir coisas que irmão nenhum seria capaz de sentir pela irmã. E ela era apenas tão lindo que ele estava sem fôlego.

No entanto foi o sorriso dela que deu a certeza de que ele deveria contá-la sobre seus sentimentos. Que ele deveria lutar por ela com unhas e dentes, que ela valia a pena toda paciência que ele precisasse ter.

— Que eu… — Ele começou a falar, gaguejando a todo momento e fazendo a frase tornar-se confusa demais para que ela compreende-se. Ele olhou a por vários segundos, a meia luz deixava-a ainda mais lindas, e do lado de fora da janela pássaros cantavam alegres. E então o telefone dele tocou, e o momento se foi. Era tarde demais para dizer que havia se apaixonado por ela. — Que eu nunca te perdoei por não escrever no meu gesso quando eu quebrei meu braço.

— Seu idiota! — Ela riu jogando um travesseiro nele, a tensão do momento se dissipou como ventou, e um momento delicado que não foi percebido por Ginny havia se quebrado, mas ao menos eles estavam bem novamente. — Eu fiquei preocupada achando que era alguma coisa séria de verdade.

Ele sorriu para ela, com o coração cheio de um sentimento que ele não foi capaz de nomear, e então pegou seu celular. Talvez Deus só estivesse o avisando que não era o momento de contar a ela, ao menos, não ainda. Com o sentimento de que fazia a coisa certa, ele saiu para varanda e atendeu seu celular.

Tudo estava como antes, e era melhor assim. 

##  **01 de outubro de 2018: Seacoast Cottage ,Sintra, Portugal**

Tudo estava bem, ou ao menos era isso que Harry tentava a todo custo acreditar. Quer dizer, eles não haviam brigado mais, não depois que Ginny havia assumido seus sentimentos, e o lugar era lindo e tudo parecia estar bem e perfeito. 

Mas não estava.

Ao menos, não para ele, a culpa o consumia com um certo fervor que se toda a culpa que ele sentia, transformasse-se em uma oração ele conseguiria salvar sua própria alma e todas as almas do Reino Unido. Ginny vinha sendo cem por cento honesta com ele desde a conversa que tiveram no dia dezoito, antes de serem interrompidos por uma ligação inoportuna, ou talvez muito oportuna, de Grace que com seus sete anos de vida, não conseguia entender porque o irmão mais velho não estava mais a visitando.

No entanto, Harry não estava sendo tão honesto com ela, nenhum pouco honesto, principalmente quando eles dividiam a cama. Nesses dias ela tendia a se aconchegar no corpo dele, buscando calor humano para se aquecer, e ele sentia vontade de chorar, pois toda vez que isso acontecia ele imaginava uma vida qual nunca viveria, uma vida onde ela era sua esposa.

Uma vida que ele imaginava desde seus vinte anos, porque antes ele estava contentando-se com apenas ser o _namorado_ dela. Contentou-se com a ideia de ser apenas namorado dela por seis longos anos, mas ele não conseguia mais. Seria bonito e até mesmo romântico ele pensar nela como sua esposa por tanto tempo, seria se ela não o considerasse nada além do que um irmão, mais um dentre os seis de sangue que ela tinha.

Ela nunca seria sua esposa, e ele precisava desesperadamente desistir da ideia de que um dia ela acordaria e o veria como um interesse romântico, que um dia ele teria coragem de contar a verdade e ser correspondido. Ele precisava parar de viver sonhando com um amor que não era seu, um amor que ele não conseguiu conquistar. Por seu próprio bem ele deveria parar de tentar ser _o_ alguém de Ginny, mas para isso ele precisaria ser honesto sobre o que ele sentia.

Ele não poderia continuar enganando a si e a ela com essa viagem, ele não poderia mais fingir que não era perdidamente apaixonado por ela, muito menos esconder. Se ele desejava realmente ficar em paz com seu coração e mente, ele teria de que ser verdadeiro, e de uma vez por todas ser corajoso.

Era o certo a se fazer. E pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ele estava disposto em fazer o certo, independente do que aconteceria depois, de como a amizade deles ficaria depois disso, ele seria maduro para assumir seus erros.

Mas ele faria isso com estilo.

##  **02 de outubro de 2018: Praia da Adraga, Sintra, Portugal**

Ele estava preparado para dizer, sabia que sim. Não havia momento melhor que aquele para dizer o que sentia. A tarde estava virando noite, e o céu transformava-se em uma linda aquarela colorida, e a _praia da Adraga_ estava tão perfeitamente calma com suas ondas quebrando suavemente. 

E então ela sorriu e o abraçou. Os cabelos ruivos, e agora na altura do ombro, estava, soltando-se de uma trança bagunçada, o rosto dela estava vermelho, as sardas mais evidentes e os olhos mais brilhantes. 

O suéter que Ginny usava era amarelo e quente. E quando ela sorria, com os olhos brilhantes como estavam, os cabelos tão vermelhos quando se conheceram, ele só conseguia imaginá-la como o próprio Sol, porque ela estava irradiando tanto calor e brilho com sua felicidade, que ele sentia-se quente e ofuscado.

— Eu adorei este lugar, Har. — Ela disse com a voz suave, o sorriso persistente em sua fala. Ela abraçava-o de lado, mantendo-o perto, mas não o suficiente.

Eles haviam feito um piquenique na praia e as coisas estavam ali, ao redor deles, e a toalha laranja e quadriculada estava estendida sobre a areia amarronzada. Era tranquilo e dava um ar romântico.

— Eu também, Gin. — Harry respondeu com um sorriso largo admirando-a olhar para as ondas quebrando suavemente, alguns turistas corajosos estavam arriscando-se na água gelada, e alguns moradores caminhavam pela areia.

— Obrigada por me trazer aqui. — Ela agradeceu com o maior dos sorrisos, olhando-o brevemente. — Você é o melhor amigo que eu poderia ter, de todo o mundo!

E com aquele sorriso grande que ela deu, com o cenário tão bonito, tão romântico e aquele sentimento de gratidão que ela lhe passava. Todo o conjunto que deixava tudo perfeito para contá-la a verdade, transformou-se no pior cenário para dizê-la aquilo.

Então, mais uma vez ele desistiu.

##  **04 de outubro de 2018: Centro Histórico , Sintra, Portugal**

Eles estavam no centro histórico desde que acordaram, tiveram um café da manhã típico na padaria, _Cake Love,_ tomaram um _Galão_ , espresso com leite, para Ginny e um _Abatanado_ , que era basicamente um Americano, para ele e de acompanhamento _sande mista,_ uma sanduíche de queijo e presunto e pastéis de nata.

Como estava de dia, e o sol brilhava claro no céu, trazendo um certo ar acolhedor, eles estavam com roupas de verão, apesar de carregarem seus suéteres na bolsa de tecido de Ginny.

— Apenas no caso de esfriar, como na noite passada. — Ela tinha dito mais cedo naquela manhã quando estavam saindo do quarto do hostel.

Um sentimento de gratidão cresceu mais forte em Harry, e todos os pensamentos que ele tinha sobre contá-la a verdade, toda a coragem que ele reuniu para fazer a coisa certa, se foi.

Ele estava se apegando aos menores detalhes para poder imaginá-la como algo além de uma amiga, para alimentar ainda mais seus sonhos sobre tê-la com sua esposa. Cada gesto de carinho que ela demonstrava, o aquecia e o destruia.

Ele precisava ser forte e corajoso, mas ele não era. 

##  **06 de outubro de 2018: Palácio de Sintra , Sintra, Portugal**

Eles estavam no _Palácio de Sintra,_ o lugar era absurdamente lindo e calmo, como todos os outros. E ele estava preparado há dias, sentia que agora era o momento para contar a verdade sobre seus sentimentos. Ele finalmente estava certo de que conseguiria fazer isso.

E então ela o olhou com seus grandes olhos castanhos chocolate.

Toda coragem que ele havia reunido, se foi com o suspiro apaixonado que escapou de sua boca. Ela estava tão linda com aquela saia preta e sua blusa azul celeste, com um belo sobretudo marrom, tudo nela era perfeito, mas nada se comparava ao seus olhos brilhantes, que o faziam se apaixonar cada dia mais.

Nem mesmo o mais fortes dos homens resistiria ao olhar caloroso de Ginny, mas aquela seria a última vez que ele adiaria.

Era uma _promessa_. Ele não quebrava promessas, e aquela não seria a primeira.

##  **07 de outubro de 2018: Seacoast Cottage, Sintra, Portugal**

Foram necessários cinco dias para que a coragem se consolidasse nele, e todo o dia que se passou para que ele planejasse como faria aquilo dar certo. No total foram seis dias tortuosos com Ginny dormindo ao seu lado, sorrindo ao perguntar porque ele estava tão pensativo, sendo carinhosa e amorosa com ele.

Foram seis dias que pareceram uma eternidade. 

A cada olhar carinhoso, sorriso de lado e conversas no meio da noite que eles trocavam, mais difícil a decisão de contar a verdade parecia machucá-lo e assustá-lo mais. Ele realmente seria capaz de contar a verdade para ela mesmo que isso arriscasse tudo o que eles tinham?

Ele havia a levado nos lugares mais lindos, mais românticos e elaborados que lhe sugeriram, e em nenhum deles ele havia conseguido coragem suficiente para contar o que sentia. Por que ele não conseguia? Por que ele era tão covarde?

No final ele decidiu que não iria mais tentar levá-la em algum lugar especial ou romântico demais, uma vez que toda vez que ele tentou essa tática o tiro saia pela culatra. Por isto nesta noite eles iriam em um pub perto do Hotel para comer alguma coisa e então ele se declararia.

_Simples assim._

Ao menos ele pensou que seria que seria simples assim. Ginny mais uma vez estava deslumbrante, apesar de simples, ela usava uma calça skinny preta, com os joelhos rasgados, um cropped bordado que compraram no _Red Light Vintage,_ um brechó que encontraram quando estavam saindo de Glasgow e a ruiva insistiu em entrar, e para finalizar o look uma casaco jeans reforçado. O outono em Portugal era agradável durante o dia, mas traiçoeiro durante a noite, e eles sabia _bem_ disso, então era bom que ela estava preparada, mesmo que a roupa em questão o tivesse dado um mini aneurisma.

 _The Lion Arms,_ era um pub de esquina, há vinte minutos de caminhada do hostel em que estavam, era encantador com sua fachada preta com o nome em grandes letras garrafais douradas e um leão grande no final. Apesar de sua beleza e majestosidade, o local estava parcialmente vazio, mesmo o clima estando perfeito para uma ida ao pub. Harry, imaginava que isso acontecia porque era muito afastado do coração da cidade, talvez fosse um mau negócio, ou talvez fosse a intenção do proprietário. Um lugar único, mas que nem todos podem ter acesso, uma vez que você precisaria explorar a cidade para encontrar o _The Lion Arms._

— Har, isso aqui é tão lindo. — Ginny comentou com um sorriso, olhando para os móveis de madeira escura, e as paredes de tijolos. Ela tinha razão, de alguma forma o ambiente do lado de dentro conseguia ser tão encantador quanto o de fora. Harry apenas assentiu quietamente, conduzindo-a para uma mesa mais afastada. Ele não conseguia respondê-la, sentia-se muito nervoso para realizar tal coisa.

E se hoje fosse a última noite que ela passaria com ele? Como ele iria aproveitar a noite com esses pensamentos rondando sua cabeça? Se continuasse assim, a última lembrança que teria dela, seria amarga como um jiló.

— ‘Tá tudo bem? — perguntou ela preocupada, observando-o com cautela. — Nós podemos voltar para o hostel se você não estiver se sentindo bem, Har.

— Eu ‘tô bem, Gi, não precisa preocupar. — Mentira. Ele estava com medo, e ele deveria contá-la, ela era sua melhor amiga afinal, mas ele não queria estragar a noite. Não agora. — Ei, o que acha de experimentarmos esse tal de _caldo verde?_

A noite seguiu bem, entre conversas relembrando a infância e sobre o que viram durante o tour no Palácio Nacional durante a tarde. Foi uma noite recheada de comidas quentes e deliciosas, com risadas e boas taças de vinho tinto, que segundo a indicação do garçom era a melhor opção para acompanhamento do caldo verde.

Eles já estavam a caminho do hostel e Harry ainda não havia contado a verdade, mas ele não poderia simplesmente deixar aquilo continuar, ele não poderia mais fingir que estava tudo bem. Ele precisava agir antes que a coragem, recém adquirida através das taças de vinho se fossem.

— Ei, por que você parou? — Perguntou confusa, olhando para Harry que estava parado no meio da rua, os cabelos cacheados sendo chicoteados pelo vento, o rosto másculo corado e os olhos correndo selvagens pelo rosto dela, como se quisesse memorizá-la. — ‘Tá tudo bem?

— Sim, ‘tá tudo bem. — Disse baixo voltando a andar, um sorriso triste tomando conta de seu rosto. Harry inesperadamente a abraçou e permaneceu assim até chegarem ao _Seacoast Cottage_ , a Sra. Costa, uma mulher de rosto rechonchudo e bondoso e cabelos negros começando a ficar grisalhos que ficava na recepção, sorriu ao vê-los abraçados e deu uma piscadinha de incentivo para Ginny enquanto ele pegava a chave.

— Você está linda, Ginny. — Ele elogiou assim que entraram no quarto. Era uma coisa que ele queria ter falado desde que saíram para o pub, mas a coragem estava em falta naquele momento. A Weasley riu e seu rosto ganhou um tom bonito de rosa, deleitando-se em receber um elogio tão repentinamente, mesmo que fosse levemente estranho Harry elogiá-lo tão inesperadamente, era bom.

— Obrigada, Sr. Galanteador. — Ela agradeceu com uma risadinha envergonhada, ocupando-se em trancar a porta para não ter de encará-lo. A sensação de ter alguém elogiando-a sem a intenção de a levar para cama, era estranha, mas inexplicavelmente boa. 

— É apenas a verdade, não precisa me agradecer por falar ela, Ginny. — Ele respondeu com um sorriso, sentando-se na beirada da cama e retirando seu tênis, ficando apenas com suas meias com estampa de pizza. 

— Você está esperando que eu te elogie de volta, seu merdinha? — Perguntou ela com um tom jocoso, sentando-se ao lado dele, retirando suas botas de cano baixo e em seguida sua meias cor de rosa. Sem estampas.

— Não, mas não hesite se sentir vontade. — Ele retrucou com um sorriso convencido, deitando seu tronco na cama, e as pernas ficando penduradas para fora, Ginny o imitou e olhou dentro de seus olhos.

— Você anda meio estranho ultimamente. — ela declarou com um tom preocupado, analisando o rosto do moreno de cachos. — Está tudo bem?

— Eu ‘tô bem, — respondeu com um murmuro impaciente. — mas preciso te contar uma coisa.

— O que foi, Har? — Ela perguntou curiosa, os olhos focados no rosto dele. Havia aprendido, depois de alguns desentendimentos, que o rosto dele revelava mais do que ele se permitia falar em grande parte das vezes. — ‘Tá tudo bem com seus pais? E com as suas irmãs?

— Eles estão bem, ruiva, calma. — Harry respondeu com um sorriso leve, sentindo-se feliz por ela se preocupar com sua família. No entanto isso só estava dificultando ainda mais as coisas para ele. Sua família sentiria falta dela, caso ela não aceitasse bem o que ele falaria.

— Então o que é? — Perguntou a ruiva, acariciando os cachos dele. Sua própria forma de acalmá-lo, mas isso não o ajudava no momento. Ele não queria perder isso. Não queria perdê-la. — Qual é o problema?

Estar apaixonado por você é o problema, ele pensou, com um suspiro triste saindo de seus lábios carnudos e avermelhados pelo vinho. Não tinha mais como ele fugir da verdade, e nem escondê-la mais.

— Eu estou apaixonado por você, Ginny Weasley. — Ele declarou com a voz baixa, mas o quarto estava silencioso suficiente para que ela o escutasse sem que precisasse fazer qualquer esforço. Ele observou em como ela estava linda e em como o semblante dela mudou ao entender o que ele estava dizendo.

Ele conseguiu coragem para contá-la, após tantos anos amando-a em segredo, mas tudo que conseguia pensar é que era tarde demais para isso, era tarde demais para que ela o amasse de volta. Ele demorou tempo demais para contá-la e agora teria que lidar com as consequências de sua própria covardia.

O amor era para os corajosos. E ele era apenas um covarde desesperado por amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entãaao, o que acharam do capítulo? Querem me matar? Querem matar algum personagem? Espero que não viu. Estou muito ansiosa para saber o que acharam, não acho que tem muita gente lendo a fanfic, mas quem estiver lendo e se sentir confortável, POR FAVOR, me deixa saber o que você achou pq eu quase morri escrevendo isso auhauhauha ( e pq me motiva oq significa que os capítulos vem mais rápido )
> 
> Espero de coração que vocês tenham gostado. Tenham uma boa semana, e se cuidem!!!! Mil beijos e até a próxima atualização!


	9. IX

##  **20 de outubro de 2018: Sevilha, Espanha**

Era um belo sábado de outono, e as folhas alaranjadas caiam sem parar pela janela do quarto. O quarto era simples, as paredes eram de uma cor clara de amarelo, era suave, e possuía apenas duas grandes janelas e uma porta de correr de vidro que dava acesso á uma sacada pequena. tudo isso formava um conjunto bonito e simetricamente perfeito. No entanto a ruiva de cabelos curtos não notava a beleza ao seu redor, só conseguia pensar em um certo moreno de cabelos cacheados que estava no quarto ao lado. 

Sim, quarto ao lado. Desde a declaração que ele fizera, sobre estar  _ apaixonado  _ por ela, eles preferiram ficar em quartos separados, para não causar nenhum constrangimento, mas a cada dia que se passava, parecia mais idiota a decisão que eles tomaram. E ela sentia falta dele. 

Faziam apenas três mese que ela havia terminado com Dean, é claro que algumas coisas ainda doíam, e ela certamente não estava totalmente bem para começar um relacionamento, porém, ele estar apaixonado por ela não fazia um relacionamento acontecer. No entanto…

No entanto, ele confessar o que sentia por ela, trazia lembranças um tanto dolorosas de seus treze anos, quando ela não conseguia desgrudar os olhos de Harry, que estava tornando-se, na época, um adolescente bonito, do tipo que lhe tirava o fôlego. Ela costumava achar que aquilo era porque ele era bonito, atencioso e um bom amigo, mas agora, aos vinte e dois anos, ela entendia que seus sentimentos por Harry naquela época iam muito além de uma amizade. 

Ao que tudo indicava ela havia tido uma grande queda por ele.

Ela teria continuado a imaginar sobre todas as coincidências horríveis da vida, se alguém não estivesse batendo em sua porta. Ela ajeitou seu suéter verde, que estava totalmente amassado, e colocou seus cabelos curtos, estavam repicados e mal chegavam em seu ombro, em um rabo de cavalo desajeitado. Surpreendeu-se, porém ao encontrar Harry parado em sua porta, com os cabelos bagunçados semi cobertos por uma touca verde desgastada, jeans surrados, um suéter de lã azul e um sobretudo marrom. Seus olhos estavam apreensivos, mas seus lábios sorriam levemente. Como o moreno era a única pessoa que ela conhecia no hostel, não a surpreendeu o fato de ser  _ ele, _ mas sim o fato que ele veio bater em sua porta após o horário do jantar na sala de refeições, que por algum motivo ele não apareceu. 

— Hey, Gin. — ele cumprimentou parecendo sentir-se acanhado com o silêncio dela. — Quer sair para andar um pouco? 

— Sair para onde? — Perguntou a ruiva escorada no batente da porta, abraçada ao próprio corpo, para que a corrente fria que passava pelo corredor não a fizesse tremer tanto. Ele estava com os olhos fixos em cada movimento dela, e ela agora percebia em como os olhares dele em sua direção eram carinhosos. Fazia com que ela entendesse porque Dean e sua mãe achasse a amizade deles imprópria, era porque ele era apaixonado por ela, e nunca escondeu isso, mas também nunca colocou os próprios sentimentos acima da felicidade dela.

Ele a protegeu dele mesmo, como se ele fosse um problema, algo ruim. E essa percepção dos sentimentos dele deixavam-na triste. Ela o amava, talvez não como ele gostaria, mas em momento algum desejou machucá-lo. Esperava poder mostrar o quanto os sentimentos dele eram igualmente importantes durante a viagem que estavam fazendo, que esse ano sabático que tiraram de última hora pudesse o ajudar tanto quanto estava ajudando ela. 

— Eu não sei, o senhor Ureña, disse que estava tendo um festival de rua aqui perto, pensei que talvez você quisesse ir dar uma olhada. — ele falou timidamente com a voz baixa, as mãos mexendo nervosamente no suéter e o rosto ficando avermelhado. — Mas você não precisa vir se não quiser, eu só pensei que poderia ser divertido. 

— Eu adoraria ir, Har. — Ginny respondeu com um sorriso pequeno, sentindo-se aquecida por ele tentá-la deixar confortável a todo custo, no entanto, eles ainda precisavam conversar sobre ele. 

— Mesmo? — Harry perguntou com os olhos brilhando em deleite. Como se a companhia dela fosse a melhor coisa do mundo, e talvez ele acreditasse nisso, afinal eles eram melhores amigos há muitos anos, e seria no mínimo  _ estranho  _ ele não gostar da companhia dela, ou ela a dele, claro que não era necessário que ela fosse  _ a melhor _ companhia. 

— Sim, — ela concorda com um sorriso e desencostou-se do batente da porta, entrando para dentro de seu próprio quarto. — mas nós precisamos conversar antes, Harry. 

— Se for sobre eu estar apaixonado por você, não precisa se preocupar Gin, eu sei que você não me vê assim, eu não vou tentar nada e vo.. — Ele começou a tagarelar desesperadamente, a encarando com medo em seus olhos. A ruiva suspirou derrotada e o puxou para dentro do quarto, prevendo que a conversa se estenderia. 

— Respira, H. — Ela pediu interrompendo o monólogo desesperado do moreno, que acomodou-se na cama levemente bagunçada do quarto da Weasley, e ela sentou-se ao seu lado, encarando a janela por alguns instantes, antes de virar-se para ele. — Eu quero falar sobre isso, mas eu  _ sei  _ que você me respeita.

— Então sobre o que é? — Ele perguntou parecendo mais relaxado, e deitou na cama, na mesma posição em que estava quando confessou estar apaixonado por ela. Quando ele deu todos os detalhes de como sentia-se por ela durante todos esses anos, como a amou em segredo, com muito medo de magoá-la para dizer a verdade. 

Ginny amou-o um pouco mais a partir daquele momento e o odiou também. Amou-o por cuidar dela sem pretensão de ganhar alguma coisa, e o odiou por não cuidar de si mesmo. Se ele se tornasse infeliz por culpa dela, por ela não ser uma boa amiga, ela nunca se perdoaria por não enxergar os sentimentos dele. E agora que os enxergava não permitiria que ele a colocasse em primeiro lugar por mais nenhum segundo. 

A partir de agora, ele seria a prioridade dele, e ela seria a prioridade dela. Eles iriam se cuidar, mas não fariam um do outro uma prioridade. Não era certo ou justo com nenhum dos dois, ambos mereciam atenção, cuidados e carinho, ambos mereciam achar um parceiro para compartilhar vida, alegrias, tristezas e angústias. Harry Potter e Ginny Weasley mereciam  _ amar  _ e serem  _ amados _ intensamente. 

— Eu não quero que você continue me priorizando, Hazz. — A ruiva fala com um olhar sério, fitando-o intensamente, como seu seu olhar pudesse ser o suficiente para fazê-lo entender o que ela estava pensando e queria dizê-lo naquele momento. — Você é o meu melhor amigo, e eu não quero que você deixe seus sentimentos de lado para não machucar os meu, isso não te faz bem. 

— Eu nunca percebi que fazia isso, mas você tem razão — O moreno concordou a olhando admirado, seus olhos verde esmeralda, pareceram brilhar um pouco mais depois do discurso sério dela, era um brilho bonito de admiração, que a fez corar até a raiz dos cabelos. Ginny sabia que nunca iria se acostumar com ele olhando-a assim, não só porque o pensamento de ter Harry apaixonado por ela ser muito recente, mas sim porque ninguém nunca a olhou assim. — Eu prometo tentar me priorizar mais, mas..

— Mas? — Questionou com os olhos castanhos encarando-o com um misto de seriedade e curiosidade. Ela tinha que fazê-lo aceitar aquilo, Harry  _ precisava  _ cuidar de si mesmo, e não havia lugar para exigências estranhas dessa vez. 

— Mas você tem que prometer se priorizar também. — O moreno respondeu com a voz séria, olhando fixamente para a ruiva. Ginny sentiu-se corar, e apesar de saber o quanto ele importava-se com ela, ainda a surpreendia quando ele falava esse tipo de coisa. — Você promete?

— Eu prometo, Hazz. — Ela respondeu com um meio sorriso, sentindo-se cuidada.

— Não, Gin. — Harry falou seriamente, com os olhos fixos no rosto arredondado e cheio de sardas da Weasley, olhando dentro dos olhos cor de chocolate, seus olhos se conectaram e algo aconteceu ali. Era muito além de uma simples troca de olhares, era uma conexão emocional. — Fale com todas as letras, por favor. 

— Eu prometo que tentarei me priorizar, que nunca colocarei meus sentimentos como menos importantes, falarei o que penso e não deixarei  _ ninguém  _ controlar minha vida. Nunca mais. — Ela declarou com a voz parcialmente embargada e os olhos começando a lacrimejar. Envergonhada por estar tão emocional, Ginny desviou seu olhar para o teto, sendo essa a única forma que ela encontrou para não chorar.

Ele sorriu tristemente, sabendo como essa declaração era importante para ela, Harry percebeu que o momento era emocional, e que qualquer movimento brusco poderia deixá-la triste, por isso tudo que fez foi acariciar os cabelos dela com carinho de forma quieta e complacente, desesperado para ajudar. Ficaram em silêncio por longos minutos enquanto ele mexia nos cabelos curtos e ruivos de Ginny, ambos pensavam apenas em uma coisa: a declaração de Harry estava sendo a parte mais importante da viagem. Talvez se ele não tivesse contado que era apaixonado por ela, eles não estariam tentando melhorar, não iriam perceber que era  _ necessário  _ mudar. 

O moreno a encarou, ela não viu, uma vez que seus olhos estavam fechados, mas ela conseguia sentir que estava sendo observada por ele, no entanto não pronunciou isso, apenas esperou, curiosa para o próximo passo que ele daria. Sabia que deveria estar uma bagunça de membros jogados preguiçosamente na cama e que seus cabelos estavam espalhados em volta de seu rosto, e seu rosto estava quente, o que indicava que ele provavelmente estava corado. A respiração dele aproximou-se do rosto dela, e Ginny abriu os olhos, encarando-o. 

Harry estava com o rosto a poucos centímetros do dela, os narizes quase se encostando, os olhos verdes brilhando em afetividade e admiração. Suas bocas estavam tão perto que ela conseguia sentir o hálito quente dele em seu rosto, a mão esquerda dele ainda estava em seus cabelos, mas a direita agora repousava e ele passava calmamente seus dígitos por o rosto dela, como se quisesse decorar cada linha, cada traço, cada sarda de seu rosto. E ela sabia que eles estavam a um passo de se beijarem, e ela até mesmo sentia vontade fazê-lo, todo o momento que tiveram parecia pedir por isso, mas… Era o certo a se fazer? Se ela o beijasse agora, o que viria depois? Como  _ ele  _ ficaria? Após anos apaixonado por ela em algum momento ele deve ter se imaginado beijando-a, era algo comum de se fazer, mas ela não estava apaixonada por ele. Como beijaria ele, correndo de incentivá-lo a pensar que ela tinha sentimentos por ela, quando ela não tinha? Não era justo com ele, nem com ela. 

Quando seus lábios quase se roçaram, ela se afastou bruscamente, assustando Harry, que pareceu perceber o que estava quase fazendo, e levantou-se rapidamente da cama, parecendo muito além de assustado.Ela sentou-se na cama, endireitando-se e o encarou aflita. Ele estava petrificado. 

— Ginny, eu sinto muito, eu não deveria ter feito isso, me desculpa, eu sou um idiota. — Despejou o moreno de cabelos cacheados, suas palavras saindo apressadas e soando nada além de arrependidas e angustiadas. Ginny xingou-se mentalmente ao notar que acabou deixando-o nervoso e preocupado, e tentou sorrir para o amigo. — Sério, me desculpa, eu passei dos limites, e não vou repetir isso. 

— H, calma, senta aqui. — Pediu ela com a voz calma, indicando a cama. Consternado, ele negou freneticamente, afastando-se mais alguns passos, como se achasse que estar perto dela fosse perigoso. — Vem cá, por favor, H. 

O moreno suspirou e concordou com um olhar pesaroso, sentando-se na cama em momentos depois com alguns bons centímetros de distância entre eles. Suas mãos apoiaram-se em seus joelhos e seu rosto foi escondido por suas mãos, a posição deixava claro o que ele estava sentindo: vergonha. Sentia-se envergonhado por ter escutado seu impulso e quase beijá-la, mesmo sabendo que não deveria, ele havia tentado, e agora sentia-se mal, por não tê-la respeitado, por ter sido rejeitado e principalmente da hipótese de ter estragado tudo. 

— Eu fui um idiota, não vou tentar te beijar de novo, não precisa se preocupar. — Murmurou o moreno, ainda sem retirar o rosto de suas mãos, o que fez com que sua voz saísse abafada e quase inaudível. 

— Har, olha pra mim. — Ela pediu gentilmente colocando sua mão no ombro dele. 

— Por quê? — Harry perguntou encarando-a com seus brilhantes olhos verdes, seus olhos estavam nebulosos de dor, e vê-lo assim destruía a Weasley. Ver seu melhor amigo sofrer e saber que era a causa do sofrimento era terrível, mas pior seria se ela tivesse beijado-o e ele precisava entender isso, precisava entender que ela só queria evitar que ele se machucasse mais, que ela só queria o _proteger_ dela mesma.

— Porque eu quero que você olhe para mim enquanto eu falo com você. — Ela explicou com a voz calma. — Quero que você saiba que eu não te beijei, porque eu não estou apaixonada por você, H, e eu não estou dizendo que não senti vontade de fazer isso, mas que eu não tive coragem de te dar esperanças quando minha mente ainda está uma bagunça. 

— Você não precisa me proteger de você mesma, Ginny, eu sou bem grandinho pra entender que um beijo não ia mudar nada entre nós dois. — Harry respondeu com a voz dura, soltando uma risada amarga no final da frase e retirando a mão dela que ainda repousava em seu ombro. — Não é como se fosse mudar muita coisa para mim, de qualquer forma, mas, me desculpe por ser incômodo.

— Você não é um incômodo, Harry. — A ruiva repreendeu ele com os olhos irritados, e o coração partido por ouví-lo falar assim de si mesmo. Ela alcançou as mãos dele, e a apertou, fazendo com que ele a olhasse. — Eu amo você com todo meu coração, Harry, e por isso não acho justo te beijar quando não sinto nada além de amizade por você. Não quero te machucar.

— Você não iria. — Respondeu ele com o olhar surpreso diante da declaração dela, sua mente sussurrava que ela apenas não achava bom o bastante para ela, mas seu coração dizia para acreditar no que ela estava lhe falando. 

— Iria sim, eu te conheço Hazz. — Falou Ginny com um sorriso triste, e num canto distante da mente dele concordava com ela. A ruiva acariciou a mão dele mais um pouco e eles permaneceram em silêncio por longos minutos apenas aproveitando a companhia um do outro. 

— Acho que vamos ter que deixar a festa para outro dia. — Ele riu olhando para ela que o acompanhou sinceramente, e apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele e ele apoiou a própria cabeça na dela, não importavam-se com a festa a presença do outro era o suficiente. — Acho que é melhor eu voltar para o meu quarto, está ficando tarde.

— Não vá, fica aqui e vamos ver filmes. — Ela pediu com os olhos brilhando em sua direção segurando no suéter dele. — Eu vi que vai estar passando O Vazio do Domingo, e você pode passar a noite comigo, como nos velhos tempos.

— Tudo bem, você me convenceu. — Harry concordou parecendo genuinamente mais feliz que há momentos antes, ele tirou seu sapato e o casaco por cima do suéter, Ginny ajeitou a cama e deitou-se deixando um bom espaço para Harry ao seu lado. — Se você me fizer chorar com esse filme, vai ter que me aguentar dormindo do seu lado. 

— Você que é manteiga derretida e eu que pago o pato? — Perguntou rindo do amigo que se aconchegou na cama, abraçando-a para que assim os dois conseguissem estar confortáveis. 

— Primeiro, eu não sou manteiga derretida, você que não tem coração, e segundo, — Ele começou a falar enquanto ela colocava o filme na televisão do quarto, a voz dele soando indignada enquanto ela ria silenciosamente. — você precisa me consolar depois de me fazer chorar. 

Ela riu e foi acompanhada por eles. A noite acabou muito diferente do que ambos esperavam, muito pelo contrário, eles tinham previsto que a noite terminaria com uma briga ou com eles sozinhos novamente, esperavam até mesmo que um deles desistisse e fosse embora. Felizmente nada disso aconteceu. 

— Obrigada por não desistir de mim. — Ginny sussurrou quase duas horas após eles se acomodarem na cama, quando ambos já haviam apagado as luzes e desligado a televisão, quando tudo o que via era a silhueta dele, e tudo o que podiam ouvir era a respiração um do outro e as vozes animadas das pessoas na rua.

— Eu nunca vou desistir de você. — Harry prometeu segurando a mão dela. Com a escuridão no quarto ela não podia ver, mas sabia que ele sorria, e apenas o conhecimento de que ele sorria o coração dela aqueceu-se e errou uma batida. — É uma promessa!

— E eu não desistirei de você. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então ( entrando de fininho )... gostaram? odiaram? Alguém quer matar os personagens??? UAHUHAUHAUHAUHA   
> Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo pq eu AMEI escrever ele, inicialmente ia ser maior, masss preferi cortar ali. Amo vocês!
> 
> SE CUIDEM OK?!


	10. X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olaaaaar, tudo bem? Okay se passaram 12 dias, e eu n to me aguentando mais p postar esse capítulo. Provavelmente eu vou me arrepender quando atrasar os próximos, mas tudo em prol do meu capítulo favorito. (até agora)
> 
> Boa leitura p vcs e vejo vcs nas notas finais. Beijus!

##  **31 de outubro de 2018: Madrid, Espanha**

Ginny estava vestida de anjo, apesar de um grande casaco de frio, que era grosso o suficiente para que ela não sentisse frio durante o trajeto até o lugar que ocorreria a festa, cobrisse sua fantasia. Ela havia escolhido a fantasia de anjo porque era a mais fácil e barata que encontrariam de última hora. Na realidade, foi preciso apenas comprar os sapatos e as asas, pois ela estava usando um vestido branco solto com mangas compridas que haviam comprado em Jerez, última cidade que visitaram. Ironicamente a fantasia que Harry havia escolhido era de diabo, o que fazia parecer que haviam combinado as fantasias, o que não era verdade, mas não deixava de ser uma coincidência agradável.

Desde a conversa e o  _ quase beijo  _ que tiveram há quase duas semanas, as coisas entre ela e Harry estavam mudando, não sabia dizer se isso devia-se ao fato de finalmente terem conversado sobre coisas que nunca foram capazes de falar sobre ou se porque ela finalmente havia se adaptado com o maior lema da viagem, desapego, e com isso eles estavam divertindo-se mais. 

A realidade era que estavam bem e felizes. Os passeios pareciam mais divertidos e leves e as brigas por mais horríveis que fossem não duravam tanto quanto antes, eles haviam encontrado um equilíbrio que nunca tiveram antes da viagem. Agora Ginny era capaz de ser o suporte de Harry, e ele o dela, eram capazes de dividir as responsabilidades e de trabalhar em equipe. Em algumas noites quando o moreno madrugava desenhando e pintando, Ginny programava o que fariam no dia seguinte e administrava o dinheiro deles da melhor forma que conseguia, e nas noites que ela não conseguia dormir e começava a escrever freneticamente, hábito que tinha desde pequena, ele sentava-se ao lado dela e fazia companhia até irem deitar-se. 

Ginny saiu do banheiro assim que terminou sua maquiagem para encontrar Harry sentado na cama de casal que compartilhavam, após tantas noites dormindo lado a lado eles não se incomodavam mais em pedir quarto com duas camas, com sua calça preta surrada modelando belamente suas pernas, a blusa vermelha evidenciado os músculos rígidos, a jaqueta de couro preta dando um ar bad boy e é claro o arco com dois chifres para completar. Ele estava lindo, e o corpo dela se aqueceu com a visão.

— Vamos,  _ anjo _ ? — Chamou o moreno de olhos verdes, enfatizando a palavra anjo com um toque leve de sarcasmo e estendeu a mão para que ela o puxasse para fora da cama, que com um sorriso ela o ajudou a levantar-se. Quando suas mãos se conectaram o coração dela acelerou uma batida, ansioso por mais toques. — Você está linda, Ginny. Muito linda. 

— Você também não está nada mal, Potter. — Replicou ela com um sorriso de lado e voz confiante, mas internamente seus “divertidamentes” corriam desesperados sem saber como reagir ao elogio. E após três meses sem ter qualquer tipo de relação romântica, os toques gentis, as conversas e elogios que ele direcionava a ela deixavam-na louca. Louca para que ele fosse além. No entanto ela tinha medo de o machucar caso fossem além da amizade, porque por mais que ela o amasse como amigo e se sentisse atraída por ele, ela não estava  _ apaixonada.  _

— Eu sei que estou lindo, e você está babando por mim, Weasley, não precisa bancar a durona. — Caçoou ele com um risada baixa e rouca, que fez os pelos do braço da ruiva eriçarem-se e o seu rosto ficar em um tonalidade rosada impossível de negar. 

— Vai sonhando com isso, Potter. — Ginny retrucou com um revirar de olhos e deu um tapinha no braço dele, mesmo que ela soubesse que ele estava certo, ela preferia não fazer nada antes de conversar com ele. Eles caminharam até o térreo juntos e em silêncio, apenas seus sapatos fazendo barulho no piso de madeira da pousada  _ Rainy Hills, _ uma pequena pousada a poucos quarteirões do centro de Madrid _ ,  _ e as vozes ao fundo que vinham dos outros hóspedes.

— Harry, você está muito bem nessa fantasia. — Elogiou Elena Muñoz, a única filha do dono da pousada uma bela adolescente de dezesseis anos, ela estava vestida de fada, o que combinava com seu rosto em formato de coração e suas mechas azuis no meio de seu cabelo castanho. Elena estava sendo uma ótima amiga desde que chegaram na pousada, e uma ótima guia também. — Combinou com você.

— Concordo com você, El, combina com a personalidade dele. — Riu a ruiva dando um empurrão leve no moreno, que apenas bufou e revirou os olhos para o comentário dela. 

— Não posso dizer o mesmo da sua fantasia, ruiva. — Retrucou ele com um sorriso de escárnio, fazendo com que a menina mais nova risse e a ruiva bufou irritada. — Não fique chateada, você continua linda. 

— Não fale comigo, estou tentando te odiar. — Ginny respondeu com a voz séria, mas o abraçou logo após completar frase quebrando toda sua , quase nula, credibilidade. Harry não pareceu importar-se com ela o abraçando e opondo o que havia falado, apenas a abraçou de volta enquanto iam para a rua, acompanhados por Elena, que iria para o  _ The Vintage Club  _ com eles. — Eu estou congelando aqui fora, tem certeza que não é melhor pegarmos um táxi, Hazz?

— São só três quarteirões, Gin. — Harry a respondeu calmamente com um sorriso pequeno e abraçou com mais força, e a ruiva aconchegou-se ainda mais ao corpo do amigo. — E eu vou te manter aquecida até chegarmos lá, não se preocupe.

— Vocês são tão fofos juntos. — Comentou a morena mais nova que estava embrulhada em um enorme casaco branco ao lado de Ginny, sorrindo para os dois amigos abraçados. — Tem certeza que vocês não tão vivendo um romance escondido? 

— Merda, fomos descobertos!— Exclamou o moreno de óculos com uma falsa expressão de medo, olhando para Ginny com um olhar exageradamente aflito e a ruiva o olhava com um um falso olhar psicopata, que era mais cômico que assustador. — Cérebro, o que faremos agora?

— A mesma coisa que fazemos todas as noites, Pinky: — respondeu Ginny com uma pausa dramática olhando para a adolescente que os olhava curiosa, parecendo duvidar da sanidade deles. — Tentar dominar o mundo! — Ela completou com uma imitação de risada maligna que arrancou uma risada genuína de Elena, que fez com que os outros dois a acompanhasse. 

— Vocês são doidos! 

— Não é loucura, querida, é ser feliz para evitar ficar louco. — Respondeu Harry com um olhar sério e a voz divertida, ele falava sério, mas não deixava de ser leve e bom quando ele colocava daquele jeito. Faziam com que eles pensassem, mas não parecia que obrigavam-nos a seguir aquele pensamento, era apenas um lembrete bonito e simples que a felicidade e a suposta insanidade, salvava vidas.

O restante do caminho foi igualmente cheio de conversas e risadas, as vozes altas deles misturando-se com as vozes das pessoas animadas indo para lugares festas de Halloween assim como eles. As ruas estavam cheias, as casas tinham abóboras no quintal, tudo estava decorado, e as árvores com suas folhas vermelhas e laranjas e às vezes completamente sem folhas davam um ar ainda mais cinematográfico para a noite. O  _ The Vintage Club _ , era um pub com a fachada azul escura e de aparência simples, o tipo de lugar que muitos turistas ignoram quando estão passando por tantos pubs e restaurantes chamativos, mas o lugar era perfeito segunda Elena. 

A primeira coisa que Ginny notou ao entrar no pub, foi que o dono daquele lugar realmente se empenhou com a decoração. Várias teias de aranha de mentira caiam pelas paredes de madeira, alguns lugares da parede até mesmo simulavam manchas de sangue, outros tinham rachaduras, aranhas de brinquedo estavam por todo lugar, e cada mesa tinha um vaso transparente com um líquido vermelho cheio de olhos falsos. Pessoas fantasiadas de vampiros e zumbis serviam as mesas, e princesas e príncipes zumbis cuidavam do bar.

— E aí, o que acharam? — Perguntou El, entregando seu casaco para um homem vestido de gênio da lâmpada que estava recolhendo os casacos das pessoas, eu e Harry repetimos o que ela fez e seguimos direto para uma das mesas. 

— Isso aqui é incrível, Els. — O moreno de cabelos cacheados elogiou com um olhar fascinado em seu rosto, ele estava adorando tudo aquilo e não fazia a menor questão de esconder. O encantamento dele deixava a ruiva sem fôlego, Harry era lindo, e ela sabia disso, todos sabiam disso, mas quando estava animado como naquele momento ele parecia brilhar. 

— É perfeito! — Concordou a ruiva que olhava diretamente para o amigo. Não sabia se estava falando aquilo sobre ele ou sobre lugar, pois a sua opinião valia para os dois. O lugar estava perfeito, e Harry com seu olhar brilhando e fantasiado de diabo, era perfeito. De tirar o  _ fôlego.  _ — Vamos tirar uma selfie para registrar esse momento? 

Após tirarem algumas selfies e comerem, Elena encontrou algumas amigas da escola e saiu para dançar, deixando-os sozinhos na mesa. Harry batia os dedos na mesa no ritmo da música e parecia que ele estava contente em apenas ficar sentado, mas ela sentia-se inquieta em ficar parada apenas observando as coisas acontecerem ao seu redor, como uma velhinha fofoqueira. Queria ter coragem para chamá-lo para dançar, e ao mesmo tempo sentia-se irritada por ele não o fazer, afinal que tipo de pessoa vai a uma festa de  _ Halloween _ com a melhor amiga para ficar sentada comendo batata frita? Aparentemente, Harry.

— Você está tentando matar o saleiro ou algo do tipo? — O moreno perguntou com uma risada pequena enquanto observava a amiga encarar o saleiro com um olhar raivoso em seu rosto. A ruiva em questão apenas bufou ao comentário dele e continuou encarando o saleiro com raiva, como se estivesse tentando movê-lo com o poder da mente. 

— Algo do tipo. — Ela murmurou sombriamente o olhando por uma fração de segundo e voltando o olhar para o saleiro que permanecia imóvel, sem mais nenhuma palavra. Ginny desejava que falar o que sentia fosse tão fácil na prática quanto era na teoria.

— ‘Tá tudo bem, ruiva? — Harry perguntou preocupado com a mudança súbita de humor de sua amiga que apenas o encarou e suspirou derrotada, afastando o saleiro com a mão. A verdade é que ela queria que ele tomasse alguma atitude, mas como isso parecia esperar um pouco  _ demais _ dele, a atitude teria que de partir dela. 

— Não, mas pode ficar. — Ginny respondeu calmamente o olhando fixamente, o moreno pareceu confuso com a declaração dela e foi um preciso um grande esforço da parte da Weasley para não gritar com ele até que ele entendesse a indireta dela. — Podemos ir dançar? 

— Você quer dançar comigo? — Ele perguntou confuso, os olhos arregalados em surpresa, mas um sorriso convencido surgindo em seu rosto, que ela pode notar pela maneira como o arco dos lábios dele se levantaram. 

— Com o saleiro que não é, gênio. — A ruiva respondeu com um revirar de olhos levantando-se com leveza e estendendo a mão para ele que ignorou e continuou sentado com um olhar magoado no rosto. 

— Assim você machuca meus sentimentos, anjo. — O cacheado respondeu colocando a mão no coração com uma expressão dolorida, ela apenas bufou e deu um tapa leve no ombro dele em repreensão. — Agressiva.

— Idiota. — Falou ela baixinho quando ele se levantou e passou os braços sob o ombro dela, ele jogou a cabeça para trás e riu da irritação dela. Eles haviam mudado um pouco durante a viagem, mas ele nunca iria cansar de irritá-la. 

— E você me ama mesmo assim. — Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, fazendo os pelos da nuca dela eriçarem-se novamente, o hálito quente dele batendo no pescoço dela fazia cócegas e deixava-a agitada, ansiando por mais. 

Ginny não falou mais nada, mas era verdade, e eles sabiam disso. Começaram a dançar ao som de um  _ Youngblood  _ da banda  _ Five Seconds of Summer,  _ a batida os envolvia e fazia com que Ginny pulasse e se mexesse como se a vida dela dependesse disso. E parecia realmente depender porque a medida que a batida se intensificava ela sentia-se mais viva, e pelo olhar no rosto de Harry, ele sentia o mesmo. 

Eles dançaram todas as músicas que tocaram nos trinta minutos que se seguiram, eram músicas agitadas que os deixavam cheios de energia, mas quando mais uma música começou a tocar, e suas bocas começaram a ficar secas demais, eles direcionaram-se ao bar, Harry pediu gin tônica e ela preferiu experimentar um drinque a base de vinho chamado sangria. 

Eles voltaram para a pista de dança e estava tocando  _ Polaroid,  _ o ritmo agitado vibrava em suas veias, fazendo com que eles se perdessem na dança, não ligando para nada além da batida viciante e constante, de como eles se sentiam  _ vivos _ na presença um do outro. O vestido branco dela movimentava-se solto, e dava um ar angelical que contrastava perfeitamente com a dureza da fantasia dele. Durante todas as músicas que se sucederam a esta, eles dançaram mais soltos que antes, se devido a bebida ou a atmosfera acolhedora, não era possível dizer. 

A noite toda passou-se com eles dançando juntos, e às vezes Elena aparecia para fazer companhia a eles, mas não era necessário que mais ninguém juntasse-se a eles, porque a companhia que eles mais queriam ter estava ali. Os sorrisos trocados nunca foram tão sinceros quanto os que eles davam durante a dança, nenhum olhar trocado havia sido tão intenso quanto os deles. Eram de longe as pessoas com maior química dentro do pub, e os dois recebiam olhares admirados, e às vezes invejosos, de todos que estavam ali, sem sequer perceber.

— Ginny, Hazz, eu preciso ir embora agora. — A morena mais nova avisou olhando para o relógio da porta que indicava que já se passava da meia noite, e no dia seguinte Elena teria aula. O casal de amigos parou de dançar imediatamente, e fizeram menção de acompanhá-la. — Vocês não precisam vir comigo, eu sei me virar. 

— Claro que não, Els, nós vamos com você. — Ginny disse acompanhando a menina com Harry atrás das duas, segurando sua mão para que não se perdessem na multidão, a adolescente abriu a boca para protestar, mas a ruiva não permitiu. — E nós já estamos ficando cansados, também. 

— Sim, estamos morrendo de sono. — Concordou o moreno de óculos enquanto pegavam seus casacos na porta, agora quem estava lá eram uma menina vestida de lobisomem, mas seus olhos verdes mostravam a verdade, eles estavam cheios de energia e agitação.

— Vocês são péssimos mentirosos, — riu a mais nova entrando no táxi que eles concordaram em pegar na volta, o que foi uma boa ideia já que o vento estava mais frio e seus passos mais lentos que antes. — mas obrigada por virem comigo. 

— Não foi nada. — Eles responderam juntos compartilhando um sorriso, sabendo que a amizade que cultivaram com a adolescente era sincera, apesar do pouco tempo que se conheciam. Ginny esperava poder levar todas as amizades que vinha fazendo por toda sua vida, eram mais sinceras do que as que ela havia feito no ensino médio. 

A viagem de volta para o hostel foi rápida, e eles não falaram muito, apesar de estarem agitados não conseguiam falar muito apenas absorver tudo o que viam, o que era mais que o suficiente, alguns silêncios falam mais que palavras em certas ocasiões, e essa era uma delas. Assim que pagaram o motorista, Elena seguiu para sua casa que ficava nos fundos da pousada e os dois seguiram para o quarto que dividiam, o quarto estava escuro, apenas a luz do luar que entrava pela janela clareava minimamente o quarto, mas nenhum dos dois fez questão de acender a luz. 

A escuridão era um refúgio agradável para aqueles que tinham medo de encarar a verdade, mas também era poética, havia uma beleza quase mística em observar os traços de outra pessoa com apenas a luz suave do luar. Seus olhares se encontraram, e uma batalha foi travada no meio do quarto, Ginny sentia-se nua diante do olhar que ele lhe dava, era tão puro e cheio de promessas. A ruiva perdeu a batalha, temerosa em machucar os sentimentos de Harry caso cedesse ao olhar encantador dele.

Seguiu para a pequena varanda do quarto, era mais iluminado ali, o que proporcionou a Harry uma visão perfeita dela, a luz cálida da lua deixava o vestido branco ainda mais angelical, os cabelos ruivos davam uma cor especial a toda cena que os olhos dele estavam presenciando. Lentamente ele aproximou-se dela, disposto a arriscar beijá-la novamente, mas surpreendeu-se ao ouvi-la chorar, fazendo com que sua determinação em beijá-la fosse deixada de lado.

— O que foi, pequena? — Perguntou ele com a voz calma, as mãos apoiadas nos ombros dela, ela estava há menos de um minuto ali e já estava gelada, ele colocou a jaqueta que ainda não havia retirado ficando apenas com sua blusa vermelha. 

— Estou com medo. — A Weasley respondeu com um sussurro quase inaudível, o luar dançando em seus olhos de tal forma que criavam sombras confusas nos olhos cor de chocolate, dando a ela uma aparência perdida e desolada. 

— Medo de que? 

— Disso. — Ela respondeu com a voz fraca e virou-se na direção dele. Apoiou sua mão esquerda no ombro dele e a direita na bochecha, acariciando-o com carinho e olhando com desejo, ela aproximou seus rosto e o hálito quente dela soprou a poucos centímetros dos lábios dele, sentindo a respiração dele engatar e o coração acelerar. 

Então Ginny ultrapassou os centímetros que os separavam e seus lábios se encostaram por breves segundos, tão rapidamente que ela nem mesmo poderia dizer que o havia beijado de fato, mas aquilo havia sido um erro, ela havia atiçado seu desejo de beijá-lo até perder o fogo e não conseguia mais controlar-se. 

O roçar de lábios pareceu despertá-lo e ele segurou a cintura dela firmemente quando a ruiva fez menção de afastar-se, ele tomou os lábios dela com calma, parecendo querer decorar cada parte da boca dela, cada suspiro que ela deixava escapar quando ele apertava sua cintura com um pouco mais de força. Com calma ele terminou o beijo com um selinho demorado, no entanto não era isso que ela desejava, estava sentindo-se faminta dele, queria que ele explorasse sua boca com a língua, que mordesse os lábios dela e tirasse todo o fôlego que ela tinha, mas quando ela tentou beijá-lo novamente, ele não permitiu.

— Vai com calma, flor. — Harry pediu com uma risada grave, olhando para ela com os olhos brilhando em emoção e desejo, ele estava afetado pelo beijo também, ela pensou com um sorriso convencido. — E tire esse sorriso convencido do rosto. 

— Por que? — Ela perguntou curiosa abraçando ele com força e olhando para cima para poder ver o rosto dele, que sorria para ela com olhos e lábios. Lábios esses que ela havia beijado há poucos segundos.

— Porque eu preciso de calma para fazer o que venho desejando há sete anos. — O moreno respondeu com os olhos brilhando em ousadia e alegria. Gostava de vê-lo assim e esperava de todo coração que o beijo que compartilharam não o machucasse quando a noite terminasse. 

— Ainda bem que temos a noite toda. — Ginny respondeu com um sorriso divertido e o empurrou em direção ao quarto, e fechou a porta da varanda sem se importar com as cortinas. Sob a luz do luar ela encarou os olhos verdes e expressivos dele que a encaravam ansiosos para o próximo movimento dela. Ela o beijou novamente naquele momento e desejou que todas as noites que se seguissem fossem iguais a essa noite de Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bem...como vcs tão depois disso? UHAUHAUAHUAHUHA, espero que bem!!! Não surtem muito (mentira surtem sim, adoro ver isso ), e espero que a espera tenha válido a pena, pq pra mim como autora valeu, e MUITO!
> 
> O capítulo 11 já tá pronto, mas o 12 n, então vamos torcer pra eu conseguir escrever ele e o 13 antes do 11 ser postado, pq n quero deixar ngm esperando n ahauhauhauhau
> 
> Bem, espero de coração que vcs tenham gostado. Se cuidem! Tenha um ótimo dia/noite/tarde, amo vocês <3


	11. XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olar galera, tudo bem? Espero muito muito que sim. Passaram-se duas semaninhas e cá estou eu novamente! O capítulo de hoje é de longe um dos mais complicados, por isso eu peço tenham muita paciência com os acontecimentos. Aviso que contém gatilho, e recomendo que não leiam se não se sentirem confortáveis com isso, valorizem a saúde mental de vocês! Beijos e até o final do capítulo.

##  **10 de novembro de 2018: San Sebastian, Espanha**

Ginny havia o beijado. O beijado de  _ verdade _ , com corpo e alma, e naquele momento, naquela noite de Halloween, Harry achou que era o dia mais feliz de sua vida, ele havia realizado um de seus maiores desejos, e tudo foi perfeito e espontâneo. No entanto nada se comparava com a manhã seguinte, quando as mãos quentes de Ginny tocaram em seu rosto semi adormecido e ela o beijou suavemente desejando-lhe bom dia com a voz preguiçosa, provando que tudo aquilo tinha sido  _ real  _ e que ela fez porque sentiu  _ vontade. _

Os dias que seguiram a noite de Halloween foram ainda melhores do que ele poderia imaginar, eles estavam ainda mais sincronizados que antes, e tudo parecia apenas se encaixar perfeitamente, parecia que ele estava tendo finalmente de construir seu próprio conto de fadas com ela. 

As manhãs cinzentas tornavam-se coloridas com o riso de Ginny, e ele não precisava mais temer a solidão, ela já não era mais uma realidade, a ruiva não o deixaria de lado mesmo que ele estivesse apaixonado por ela.

Tudo estava perfeito, e eles deveriam ter desconfiado da perfeição que estavam vivendo, deveriam ter previsto que tanta felicidade os faria cometer algum erro que os prejudicasse. Eles deveriam saber que Dean Thomas os encontraria no momento em que usaram o celular de Ginny semanas atrás, deveriam ter percebido que ele os encontraria, mas não perceberam, e por isso estavam agindo normalmente. 

O dia começou perfeito, mesmo que em sua cabeça todos os dias com Ginny acordando a seu lado fossem perfeitos afinal a companhia dela era tudo que ele desejou por  _ anos _ , com um brilho e calor incomuns para uma manhã de outono, principalmente quando os dias pareciam apenas esfriar cada vez mais, o sol se levantava preguiçosamente e as luzes iluminavam os cabelos ruivos dela de forma que eles pareciam  _ queimar  _ sob a fronha azul clara do travesseiro em que ela estava deitada, ainda era muito cedo para ele estar acordado, não deveria passar das seis da manhã, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia mais dormir, não quando tudo naquele quarto de hotel estava incitando-o para começar um desenho, e bem quando se tem uma inspiração, você deve segui-lá.

E pela primeira vez desde que começaram a viagem, ele seguiu o impulso de desenhá-la, seria o primeiro desenho que faria dela com a visão que realmente tinha dela, de alguém  _ apaixonado _ e não de um amigo, e por isso ele levantou-se da confortável cama de casal que dividiam, e seguiu para a poltrona que ficava ao lado da janela, mas que o proporciona uma visão perfeita dela e ainda havia o bônus da luz perfeita, que apenas o ajudava ver a ruiva como uma verdadeira musa inspiradora sem o menor dos esforços.

Harry, agora já muito mais desperto que há cinco minutos quando apenas olhava Ginny adormecida, com um sentimento de gratidão de tê-la com ele crescendo em seu peito, e com seus óculos de grau pendendo na ponta de seu nariz, começou o desenho pelo corpo meio coberto pelo edredom grosso, e então para o seu ombro descoberto salpicado de sardas, a manga do moletom verde de Harry que ela usava deslizando pelos braços dela deixando, os cabelos ruivos cobrindo metade do rosto bonito, também salpicado por incontáveis sardas, que parecia em total paz. Tentou capturar a sombra que as luzes do sol formavam no corpo dela, e o jeito como o cabelo dela apenas  _ brilhava _ daquele modo único, ele fazia cada detalhe com cuidado, dedicando-se ao máximo em cada traço de seu rosto e corpo, em como os cílios dela descansavam no osso alta de sua bochecha imperativa, em como o arco de sua boca levantava-se suavemente como se ela estivesse sempre com um sorriso em seu rosto, em como o nariz dela parecia ter sido projetado pela mão dos mais habilidosos pintores do mundo, e em como pequenos fios de cabelos enrolavam-se na nuca dela. 

Quando o sol já estava parcialmente alto no céu, e as vozes animadas dos hóspedes, a maioria deles falando em espanhol, começou a ser ouvida foi que Ginny começou a se movimentar na cama. Os olhos agitando-se levemente até finalmente abrirem parcialmente em uma névoa meio adormecida, instintivamente procurando pelo calor de Harry e encontrando nada além da cama gelada, o que fez com que ela despertasse totalmente e abrisse seus lindos olhos castanhos de uma vez, encontrando o sorriso de Harry que encarava-a da poltrona. 

— Bom dia, Gin. — O moreno comprimentou-a com um sorriso bonito e cheio de dentes, fazendo a ruiva sorrir e se levantar-se, indo preguiçosamente na direção do moreno, o moletom verde batendo no começo das coxas bonitas de aparência leitosa e salpicada de sardas, ele frequentemente se perguntava onde mais ela teria sardas, se todo corpo dela era realmente perseguido pelas pintas avermelhadas ou se elas apenas existiam nos locais que eventualmente ficavam sob a luz do sol. Ginny empoleirou-se no braço da poltrona que não estava com seu material de desenho e o olhou com um sorriso pendendo em seu lábios bonitos.

— Bom dia, cotovia. — Ela o cumprimentou ele, a voz doce soando divertida e um beijo leve foi depositado nos lábios dele, as mãos dela tocando carinhosamente o rosto como se ele fosse algo que demandava manuseamento delicado, e ele segurou a cintura dela por baixo do moletom com delicadeza seus dígitos desenhando círculos na pele nua e aquecida. Isso era algo que começaram a fazer a partir da madrugada de Halloween, beijos delicados sempre que tinham a chance, carinhos que nunca ousaram trocar até poucos dias, mas que internamente Harry sempre tivera vontade de fazer. 

— Cotovia? — Ele questionou metade divertido e metade intrigado, ainda segurando a cintura dela, a cabeça repousada no ombro da ruiva, aproveitando o cafuné que recebia enquanto eles observavam as sombras das árvores no quarto. 

— Sim, — a ruiva respondeu com a voz bem baixinha em meio a um bocejo, um sorriso crescendo nos lábios dela conforme pensava no que iria falar. — li recentemente que as cotovias são pássaros muito bonitos que gostam de aproveitar o dia, e por isso costumam acordar bem cedo. Igual a você. 

— Igual a mim? — Harry perguntou em meio a uma risada, apesar de saber que sim amava acordar cedo, e beijou o templo dela com carinho ao levantar a cabeça do ombro da ruiva quando ouviu a barriga dela roncar, fazendo com que ela ficasse levemente corada. — Alguém está com fome pelo visto. 

— Faminta, na verdade. — Respondeu Ginny com um meio sorriso, levantando-se do braço do sofá com leveza e se colocando na frente dele, os cabelos desgrenhados e amassados do tempo em que ela passou dormindo dando a ela um visual confortável e aconchegante. — E sim igual a você, senhor eu-acordo-com-as-galinhas. 

— Idiota. — Ele resmungou entre um meio sorriso enquanto levantava-se, apenas agora com ela acordada que ele notou que também estava faminto e que a bateria do celular dele havia morrido, o que impossibilitava a pequena viagem que eles haviam planejado até o centro da cidade sem que eles se perdessem. — E eu não acordo com as galinhas, só não gosto de perder nada do dia. 

— Você é  _ tão  _ chato, H. — Implicou a ruiva cutucando gentilmente as costelas dele com o cotovelo quando passou por ele em direção ao banheiro, apenas a toalha em mãos e um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios preparados para atirar mais brincadeiras com outros sentidos quando seus brilhantes olhos castanhos se desviaram para o desenho que ele havia feito, e que  _ definitivamente  _ não estava pronto. — O que é isso?

— Huh, nada. — Respondeu o Potter com a voz ligeiramente mais alta e fina que o normal, colocando-se em frente a poltrona de moda que Ginny não pudesse ver o desenho inacabado que ele havia feito dela. Apesar da relação deles terem mudado significativamente para melhor, um desenho dela dormindo não era exatamente o tipo de coisa que ele imaginava se correto compartilhar com ela, ou com qualquer outra pessoa por vários motivos, mas os dois principais eram:

**_Motivo número um_ ** _ : Ele não havia concluído o desenho, e esse era  _ **_apenas_ ** _ um esboço, nada caprichado o suficiente para mostrar a Ginny, que era uma maldita fotógrafa de mão cheia. _

**_Motivo número dois_ ** _ : Por mais que fosse de conhecimento geral que ele estava apaixonado por Ginny, havia uma linha muito tênue entre o romantismo em assistir uma pessoa dormindo e ser um psicopata maluco doido por sabe-se Deus o que, que desenha mulheres dormindo sem a permissão prévia delas. _

— “Huh, nada”, sério, H? — A Weasley perguntou enrugando o nariz em uma careta de desagrado olhando seriamente para ele sem desistir de tentar alcançar o que ele escondia atrás de seu corpo musculoso. — Por que não quer me mostrar, Harry? Achei que estávamos tentando ser honestos aqui.

_ Ouch.  _ Era jogo sujo mencionar a recém construída relação de confiança deles, era muito recente ainda para classificar como... _ alguma coisa _ , mas ao mesmo tempo não era  _ qualquer _ coisa. Os sentimentos que ele guardou por anos estavam em jogos, os sentimentos dela, a liberdade que ela estava aprendendo a ter estavam em jogo. Era apenas muito para arriscar  _ não  _ ser honesto. No entanto, às vezes ser honesto era muito difícil para Harry que sempre preferiu esconder seus sentimentos a magoá-la.

— É um desenho, — admitiu ele com um suspiro resignado, ela estava certa afinal, Harry não podia simplesmente fingir que não era nada, deveria ao menos dizer o que era e explicar a situação. — mas ainda não tá pronto. É só um esboço bobo, por isso não quero mostrar. 

— Por que não disse antes, H? — Ela perguntou com um olhar ilegível, aquele tipo de olhar que os pais deles costumavam lançar quando ele tentava mentir sobre alguma coisa. — Você sabe que eu amo seus desenhos, e qualquer risquinho que você faça já é uma verdadeira obra de arte. E mesmo que estivesse uma  _ merda _ , você não precisa esconder de mim, apenas diga que não quer me mostrar, e está tudo bem, Hazza.

— Uou, apenas uou. — o moreno respirou fundo encarando surpreso, não era o tipo de discurso que ele escutaria de Ginny há alguns meses atrás, Deus, ele não escutaria isso dela, não desse jeito tão sincero com os olhos brilhando em um fogo que parecia ter se perdido durante sua adolescência. A ruiva estava começando a ser quem ela realmente desejava e isso o encheu de esperança. — Eu nem sei o que falar, uh. Obrigado, Gin.

— Não precisa me agradecer, H, eu só quero que você saiba que eu te apoio, e que a gente precisa ser  _ realmente  _ honestos aqui. — A ruiva respondeu com um olhar bondoso e um sorriso fraco, seguindo para o banheiro sem esperar por uma resposta, deixando-o boquiaberto. 

_ Céus, ele a amava. _

Sabendo que os banhos da manhã dela eram quase  _ sagrados _ , ele pegou seu material de desenho, que no caso consistia em um caderno de capa dura com aparência muito gasta, ele usava aquele caderno há bons anos, um lápis para desenho comum e uma borracha, seus lápis de cor e tintas estavam guardados em uma mala separada ainda no porta malas de seu carro e ele não estava disposto a descer apenas para isso, e os guardou em sua mochila de viagem, uma mochila jeans gigantesca que ele usava para acampar com seu pai quando mais novo. 

Não tendo muito mais o que fazer Harry pegou seu celular, respondendo as mensagens de seus pais, que consistiam em um pedido para ele ligar para casa, um “ _ como você está, meu bem?” _ de sua mãe, e uma foto de suas irmãs brincando no jardim extenso da casa deles com os mais novos membros da família, um beagle de aparência muito jovem e um Jack Russel filhote com uma das patinhas da frente menor que as outras, algumas mensagens de seus amigos da faculdade perguntando sobre os países, uma foto de um exercício de inglês que Elena estava com dificuldade, e por fim uma ligação perdida de Pansy, que ele não poderia retornar, já que ela deveria estar no trabalho no momento, eles tinham apenas uma hora de diferença no fuso horário, mas essa uma hora acabava fazendo diferença.

— Estou pronta, Har. — A voz doce de Ginny voou até seu ouvidos fazendo ele desgrudar seu celular da foto de sua família que ele ainda encarava com uma saudade imensurável, estava decidido a ligar via skype para eles quando a noite caísse, precisava ouvir a voz de seus pais e ver suas irmãs, para matar apenas um pouco da saudade que sentia de casa. Ele a olhou, ela estava apenas usando jeans e um suéter creme, seus cabelos estavam molhados, e mesmo assim para ele, ela parecia uma verdadeira  _ deusa. _ Afrodite não poderia chegar aos pés dela nem se tentasse. — Está tudo bem?

— Sim, apenas um pouco de saudades de casa. — Harry respondeu com a voz baixa e calma, ela olhou-o complacente, e se aproximou dele com calma e a luz do sol parecia acompanhá-la como se nem mesmo o astro rei fosse imune aos encantos da ruiva. Então ela chegou realmente perto, suficiente para ele enlaçar a cintura dela e sentir o cheiro de baunilha que desprendia dela, e então Ginny beijou-o suavemente os cabelos dele e permitiu que ele a abraçasse por longos minutos, até que ele fosse para um rápido banho.

A manhã passou de forma agradável e realmente leve depois do momento sentimental que eles tiveram logo após acordarem, e eles foram ao Parque Cristina Enea, e almoçaram no  _ La Trinidad, _ um restaurante pequeno e aconchegante próximo ao parque e após isso visitaram as lojas de antiguidades que estavam por ali. Tudo isso entre muitas risadas, conversas profundas, comidas desconhecidas, beijos bagunçados e inesperados e é claro muita confusão com a língua local por parte de Harry, ele falava muito bem português e alemão, e até mesmo era mediano em francês, mas precisava admitir que havia falhado em espanhol. 

Quando voltaram para o hotel, em algum lugar perto das sete da noite,quando o sol já havia se postos e os casacos deles não eram o suficiente para impedir o frio que fazia na rua, de braços dados e com copos de  _ latte  _ em suas mãos sorrindo felizes um para o outro enquanto subiam as escadas para a entrada do hostel, eles não esperavam ver um Dean Thomas engravatado e com o olhar sério no rosto, e os pais de Ginny no hall de entrada acolhedor e bonito, porém nada granfino, esperando por eles. 

— Olá, Ginevra. — Dean falou com sua voz rouca e fria, seus cabelos cacheados estavam cortados tão curtos que não teria como saber que ele possuía cachos a menos que você o tivesse conhecido antes, seus olhos castanhos percorreram pelos dois amigos que estavam abraçados e parecendo  _ íntimos _ . — Parece que você resolveu me trocar por esse  _ pintorzinho _ , no final das contas. 

— Por favor, Dean, não vamos dar um show aqui. — Pediu, para a surpresa de todos, Arthur Weasley, um homem ruivo com os cabelos bem arrumados em um topete, olhos azuis brilhantes, usando um jeans de aparência cara, uma blusa de frio da blueberry e uma jaqueta estilo bombeiro da armani. Tudo nele indicava  _ poder _ , um poder que Harry sendo filho de uma jornalista e um professor universitário nunca teria. — Leve-nos até o seu quarto, Ginevra. 

Ela concordou com um suspiro, e seguiu até a recepção ainda calada, mas a mão dela continuava segurando a dele, e seus olhos castanhos ainda brilhavam o mesmo fogo que naquela manhã. Nem tudo estava perdido, afinal. O recepcionista, Rafael, um belo homem de cabelos cor de areia e gentis olhos verdes, os encarou aflitamente como se culpasse por o que estava acontecendo. 

— Me desculpe, eles ameaçaram a chamar, a Sra. Muñoz, e você sabe, ela não hesitaria em dar a chave do quarto de vocês se fosse preciso. — Desculpou-se o menino em voz baixa, com o olhar arrependido, Harry sorriu para ele e dispensou suas desculpas assim como Ginny. Rafael havia feito o que podia para ajudá-los, e isso era o bastante.

— Não se preocupe, Raf, não te culpamos. — Respondeu a ruiva com um olhar enraivecido para os pais que estava olhando fixamente para eles dois, como se temesse que eles fugissem. — Agora, eu preciso da chave do quarto, e com sorte a gente consegue conversar sobre o péssimo espanhol de Harry no jantar. 

— Ei! Meu espanhol não é tão ruim assim. — Reclamou Harry com um bico magoado, onde Ginny beijou-lhe delicadamente, sem se importar com seus pais a observando, o que encheu o peito dele de carinho e amor. 

— É sim,  _ cariño mio. _ — Respondeu ela com um sorriso jocoso pegando a chave e despedindo-se com um aceno de cabeça do recepcionista, eles chamaram os pais de Ginny e o seu  _ ex-noivo _ com as mãos, apontando para as escadas. Eles subiram em silêncio, os dois na frente, parando apenas quando alcançaram no quarto 505, no último corredor do terceiro andar. 

O quarto pequeno que dividiam estava como deixaram, ao menos era o que dava para ver pela porta, com exceção que a camareira havia feito a cama e colocado a mala deles dentro do armário, e talvez porque não havia nenhuma evidência de que eles estavam dividindo o quarto, foi que a senhora Weasley tentou barrá-lo.

— É uma conversa privada, Harry, vá para o seu quarto. — ela disse com a voz gelada e um olhar de desprezo, o braço na frente da porta do quarto. Ela parecia ter nojo em encostar na madeira da porta, se o nariz enrugado fosse uma dica, como se as mãos dela fossem muito preciosas para encostar em algo que não fosse extremamente fino e caro. — Nós precisamos ter uma conversa muito séria com a Ginevra. 

Harry fitou Molly inexpressivamente, tentando absorver cada detalhe do que compunha ela, acreditando que talvez assim finalmente encontrasse uma resposta para os atos da mulher mais velha. O vestido de inverno branco Louis Vuitton, o sobretudo marrom da Yves Saint Laurent, os saltos pretos Tom Ford, os cabelos ruivos bonitos que estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo firme e perfeito davam a ela um ar bonito e sofisticado, mas o olhar que ela o lançava e as opiniões erradas que ela tinha, a tornavam tão feia que nenhuma roupa de marca, ou procedimento estético a fariam ficar bonita. Era a única conclusão que ele chegou, e tampouco lhe era satisfatória, já sabia disso há anos. Os Weasley nunca gostaram de Harry, não de verdade, ao menos, achavam-se muito importantes para simpatizarem com pessoas como os pais de Harry, para simpatizarem com alguém que ganhava menos de cem mil euros por mês. Eles suportavam a presença dele, principalmente por Harry ter sido a única criança a se aproximar de Ginny e uma filha depressiva não faria bem para a imagem deles. E ainda diziam que a amavam.  _ Hipócritas  _ malditos.

— Este é o quarto, dele, mamãe. — Ginny respondeu rapidamente, sem ao menos o dar a chance responder. Harry sorriu em direção dela, orgulhoso por ela ter tido coragem de defendê-lo e sentou-se na cama, colocando seu Iphone para carregar, ainda pretendia falar com seus pais quando aquela “conversa” acabasse. A ruiva mais jovem sentou-se na cama parecendo muito calma enquanto retirava seu tênis, um all star amarelo usado, e o colocava aos pés da cama, seus pais e seu ex-noivo estavam paralisados na porta. — Entrem logo para que possamos acabar com isso o mais rápido possível. 

Os três visitantes pareciam surpresos com a atitude confiante da menina e desconfortáveis em estarem em um lugar tão não luxuoso quanto aquela pousada, suas roupas que custavam milhares de libras se repousaram no pequeno divã, e na poltrona de tecido simples e comum, nada de sedas e veludos caros por ali. Todos tinham um olhar muito sombrio em seus rostos, mas não pareciam mais tão certos do que iriam falar, e o que quer fosse dito, deveria ser algo muito importante para fazê-los viajar até a Espanha. 

O que faz Harry lembrar-se do que pensou assim que os viu no saguão de entrada. Como diabos eles haviam o encontrando quando nem ele ou Ginny estavam usando suas redes sociais desde o começo da viagem, Ginny nem mesmo estava falando com ninguém pelo celular dela, e com o passar dos dias ela sequer recebia mensagens, então, como eles chegaram até eles?

— Como vocês acharam a gente? 

— Isso não é do seu interesse,  _ Potter _ . — Dean respondeu rudemente, praticamente cuspindo o sobrenome de Harry com um desprezo tão grande que o moreno de óculos quase o socou apenas por falar assim. Falar mal dele era uma coisa, não chegava a ser compreensível, mas falar mal de sua família, do legado, do sangue que ele carregava era simplesmente odioso. 

— A partir do momento em que você invade a privacidade dele, passa ser do interesse de Harry, sim,  _ Thomas.  _ — Retrucou Ginny com a voz fria, e o rosto impassível, ela ainda estava sentada e era a mais baixa entre todos ali, mas a energia poderosa que demandava dela era imensurável. — Responda a maldita pergunta!

— Ginevra Molly, não ouse usar esse tom de voz com seu noivo! — Bronqueou a ruiva mais velha com um olhar repressor, o tom de voz irritado fez com que Ginny tremesse levemente, provavelmente estava lembrando-se das vezes que Molly usou este tom com ela, mas ainda assim Ginny não mudou sua expressão, apenas encarou-a com fogo nos olhos.

— Meu  _ noivo? _ — Ela retrucou com a voz sarcástica para os três visitantes, totalmente indesejados, que acenavam em concordância para pergunta descrente que ela fazia como se estivessem respondendo o óbvio e ela estivesse fora de si. Como se o fato da ruiva ter abandonado Dean no altar não fosse o suficiente para demonstrar o quanto ela não desejava estar com ele. — Ele não é  _ meu noivo! _

— Ginevra, eu entendo que você tenha ficado irritada com o que eu lhe disse sobre adiar a festa, que era um  _ capricho _ seu, mas se é tão importante para você… — Dean falava com aquele olhar de homem de negócios, tratando os sentimentos de Ginny com menos atenção que prestava as ações de sua empresa, e sorrindo com tranquilidade que parecia que ele estava falando do tempo, e não humilhando Ginny. 

Mas que  _ desgraçado  _ de merda, e Harry nem poderia interromper as falas deles, sentia que as rédeas dessa conversa pertencesse apenas a ruiva e não a ele. Não apenas sentia como também  _ sabia _ que Ginny precisava pôr um ponto final nessa história sozinha, ela não era uma dama a ser salva e ele não iria cometer o erro de tratá-la assim, no entanto ele daria todo suporte a ela.

— Não me chame de  _ Ginevra!  _ — Gritou a ruiva, levantando-se bruscamente da cama, alarmando o Potter se as coisas partissem para a violência ele precisaria interromper, e avançando perigosamente em direção deles. Os olhos dela brilhavam em tamanha raiva, que  _ quase  _ o fez temer pela vida daquelas três,  _ odiosas,  _ pessoas, que estavam testando a raiva de sua amiga. 

— Não grite, mocinha! — Avisou Arthur com a voz rígida, também ficando de pé, por ele ser um homem realmente alto, aproximadamente um metro e noventa, Ginny precisava levantar a cabeça para falar com o pai, mas esse fato não parecia incomodá-la. Ou amedrontá-la. Diferente de Harry que temia por ela, Arthur Weasley era um homem violento, e não pouparia a violência, mesmo que fosse direcionada à própria filha. E Harry e Ginny sabiam muito bem disso. — Ele é seu futuro marido e você  _ deve  _ respeitá-lo. 

— Ele não é o meu futuro marido, e eu o respeitarei quando ele me respeitar. — Ela respondeu com um olhar firme, sua voz estava dura e séria, um sinal claro de que aquilo não estava em discussão. Ao menos era um sinal claro para Harry, que sabia que ela não se controlaria mais caso eles insistissem no assunto. Uma parte cruel dele desejava que eles insistissem e provassem da raiva da amiga, mas a parte  _ sensata  _ dele o lembrava que estavam lidando com os pais de Ginny, que eram porventura, pessoas extremamente poderosas. E agressivas.

— Você envergonhou o nome de nossa família ao fugir do casamento, sem ao menos deixar uma nota e agora está deitando-se com qualquer um, como uma  _ vadiazinha. _ — Molly rugiu de onde estava sentada, os olhos pousaram em Harry e na única cama presente no quarto e depois em sua filha que estava usando roupas comuns de inverno e tinha os cabelos curtos e repicados. — E como se sua falta de decoro não fosse suficiente, ainda está parecendo uma  _ maltrapilha _ com essas roupas e esse corte de cabelo!

E então inesperadamente Ginny riu. Um som claro e incrédulo, ela olhava indignada para o que dia chamou de  _ família _ , e Harry sentia-se de mãos atadas sobre o sofrimento que eles causavam em sua amiga, sabia que o que os pais dela a diziam nunca seria esquecido por ela e que a machucavam de forma indescritível, principalmente por ela estar sendo maltratada por aqueles que deveriam protegê-la e cuidá-la. 

— Escute bem você três, — Harry começou decidido, também ficando de pé, sua paciência tendo se esvaído totalmente durante as poucas falas dos Weasley mais velhos e do Thomas, seus olhos faiscavam e uma raiva incomum reverberou em seu corpo com uma força imensa e ele precisou se segurar para não socar um dos homens presentes. — se vocês vieram conversar  _ civilizadamente _ com Ginny, eu não me importo, é um assunto dela, e  _ ela _ quem irá resolver e não eu, mas eu não vou ficar aqui ouvindo vocês insultarem minha melhor amiga apenas porque ela decidiu  _ viver. _

— Não se meta, Potter. — Rosnou Dean ficando muito próximo de Harry os olhos irritados pareciam matar Harry por pensamento, mas o moreno nada fez a não ser encarar o outro homem com a mesma intensidade. A violência não era a melhor saída, mas ele estava a poucos passos de quebrar a cara do idiota. — Minha conversa é com a putinha, ali.

Inesperadamente, a ruiva jogou-se em cima do moreno de terno, e o socou. O primeiro soco acertou-o em cheio no nariz, e o próximo no olho, apesar de ser bons centímetros mais baixa que Dean ela o acertou em cheio. Todos estavam muito chocados para fazer alguma coisa, e por isso não notaram até que acontecesse, o tapa que Dean acertou no rosto de Ginny, empurrando-a para longe, fazendo assim com que ela saísse de cima dela. Harry correu até onde ela estava, ajudando-a se levantar, no entanto Molly e Arthur limitaram-se a olhar com desprezo em direção de Ginny.

— Eu estava tentando ser legal,  _ Weasley,  _ mas pelo visto você não serve nem mesmo para casar, bem que minha mãe avisou. — O Thomas disse com a voz cheia de rancor e raiva, os olhos dele no entanto eram frios, como se a mulher que ele havia agredido não fosse mais que um bichinho chato em seu caminho.  _ Canalha.  _ — Pode ficar com o  _ meu resto _ , Potter, mas aviso já que eu comi ela bem quando ela era minha  _ puta.  _ — E então ele saiu do quarto, batendo a porta com força.

Foi preciso muito autocontrole da parte de Harry para não ir atrás de Dean e matá-lo com suas próprias mãos, mas os Weasleys eram o que o preocupava. Dean Thomas namorou Ginny por longos anos, e é claro o término foi extremamente doloroso para a ruiva, mas em nada se comparava com o que os pais dela poderiam fazer. Lembrava-se bem de quando eles eram pequenos e Ginny era  _ rebelde demais,  _ ousada demais para o gosto de Molly, lembrava-se dos vergões nos braços de Ginny, de cada desculpa esfarrapada que  _ ele _ precisou dar para seus pais para convencê-los de não contar para Molly que a filha estava ali. Porque Ginny havia fugido dela mais vezes que era saudável, e mais do que ele poderia contar. 

As lembranças pareciam assombrar a Ginny também, provavelmente a mesma que a dele. Lembrava-se como se tivesse acontecido ontem e não há oito anos, quando antes de começar a sair com Dean, a ruiva havia aparecido em sua casa, quase uma da manhã, com os olhos vermelhos, e hematomas no corpo. Naquele dia, um dos primeiros dias das férias de verão, Remus e Sirius estavam na casa dos Potter, e Harry havia sido permitido ficar acordado até mais tarde para aproveitar a companhia dos padrinhos, havia sido uma noite muito feliz, até Ginny aparecer. O estado dela assustou a todos, e quando Lily, sua mãe, fizera menção de chamar os pais da garota para ajudá-la, foi que tudo desandou, a Weasley começou a tremer e chorar, implorando para que não fizessem isso, e quando eles perguntavam o motivo, ela se negava a dizer. Eles respeitaram ela, e nunca mais perguntaram sobre o que aconteceu, mas no fundo, Harry sabia quem havia feito todos os hematomas, mesmo que Ginny se negasse a responder.

Arthur e Molly olharam para a porta que a pouco fora batida e então olharam para a filha com  _ raiva _ . Como se Ginny não tivesse acabado de ser agredida física e verbalmente, como se a filha deles não tivesse sido  _ humilhada. _ Como se ela, que era vítima, fosse a culpada. E aquilo o encheu de uma fúria cega, que ele precisou segurar, pelo bem de sua amiga. Molly com o rosto vermelho e contorcido em fúria aproximou-se bem da filha e segurou-a pela mandíbula apertando o rosto bonito em seus dedos. 

— Você me envergonha, Ginevra. — a mulher mais velha declarou com raiva, apertando suas longas unhas pintadas de carmesim ao ponto de abrir um corte de onde um pequeno filete de sangue escorreu pela bochecha da menina. — Pegue suas coisas e vamos embora dessa  _ pocilga, _ agora! — Ordenou ela soltando o rosto da filha como se nada tivesse acontecido, seus olhos castanhos permaneciam impassíveis e frios, como se ela não tivesse acabado de presenciar o que presenciou. Como se não tivesse humilhado a própria filha. — Em casa iremos conversar sobre isso e tentarei convencer o Dean a voltar atrás.

Harry queria poder confortá-la, queria ajudá-la, mas nada ele poderia fazer enquanto os pais da garota estivessem ali, não queria que ela abaixasse a guarda por causa dele. Ginny, no entanto, não se moveu um centímetro sequer, apenas respirou fundo como quem está tentando se controlar diante de uma situação complicada, talvez repensando tudo o que já viveu durante a viagem para saber se valia a pena. E em uma voz calma, e até mesmo gentil, disse:

— Eu não vou sair daqui,  _ mamãe, _ já sou adulta o suficiente para fazer minhas escolhas, e eu _ vou  _ ficar, você gostando ou não. — A resposta dela tinha um tom de desafio, e seus olhos ainda brilhavam como fogo, mas a voz era suave, não pelo medo, mas pela certeza. A decisão estava sendo verdadeiramente tomada ali, Ginny realmente estava se dispondo a viver a própria vida. Era assustador e maravilhoso, Harry quis rir a rodopiar pela sala, feliz pela conquista de sua amiga. Ele sentia-se infinito, e quando a olhou, cheio de orgulho, e ela o encarou, percebeu que ela sentia o mesmo. Ela estava  _ orgulhosa  _ de si mesma.

— Não responda sua mãe, Ginevra. — a voz dura de Arthur cortou o ambiente, estourando a alegria deles como uma criança estoura uma bola de festa em sua festa, como uma  _ piñata  _ sendo quebrada, mas dentro dela não tinha doces, apenas uma amarga decepção. Os olhos azuis dele eram raivosos, apesar de seu rosto se mostrar sereno. — E você vai para casa conosco, ou não precisa mais pisar os pés em minha casa, não irei tolerar mais um filho rebelde e cheio de si.

— Eu  _ não  _ vou voltar com vocês, e não meta o Ron nisso! — Ginny gritou enraivecida, e foi preciso todos os reflexos conquistado em seus anos jogando volêi para Harry conseguir segurá-la antes que ela batesse em Arthur, mas ao receber um olhar magoado dela, ele a soltou, recuando para longe a mágoa o queimando como ferro quente, permitindo que ela se recompusesse. 

— Menina  _ tola. _ — Arthur a repreendeu com a voz ríspida, e então um tapa de sua forte e grande mão atingiu em cheio o rosto dela, deixando a marca de seus cinco dedos perfeitamente na bochecha pálida da ruiva, que com força e o susto acabou caindo no chão, de onde olhava com uma expressão ferida para o pai. — Não apareça mais naquela casa, eu tenho  _ vergonha  _ de você.Você me enjoa, Ginevra. Vamos, Molly, não há mais assunto para nós aqui. 

E com um suave clique da porta, os dois Weasleys saíram, deixando os sozinhos no lugar que eles haviam transformado no mundo deles. Um mundo que fora brutalmente virado de cabeça para baixo. O choro baixo de Ginny era o único som do quarto, as luzes da lua, recém prostrada no céu, batiam em seus corpos abraçados, enquanto os soluços quebrados da ruiva ecoavam cada vez mais altos e fortes pelo quarto, uma melodia triste demais para que Harry não deixasse lágrimas caírem. A imagem deles ali, sentados e aconchegados um no outro, sendo batizados pela luz da lua poderia soar poética aos olhos de quem não sabia o que havia acontecido ali dentro, mas para Harry, toda a beleza que a forma deles poderia trazer, era sádica e perversa. 

Era uma falsa percepção da realidade.

— Eu sinto muito, Ginny. — O moreno sussurrou depois de um tempo, quando os soluços altos tornaram apenas um fungar suave, as lágrimas passaram a descer cada vez menos, apesar de ainda frequente, e seus corpos começaram a sentir o frio do vento que vinha da janela esquecida aberta quando saíram pela manhã, apesar de ainda estarem abraçados. O começo do dia parecia tão distante, como um sonho impossível e doce demais, como uma lembrança que está tão distante que você nunca consegue decidir se aquilo realmente havia acontecido ou se havia sido apenas um sonho muito bom e extremamente real.

— Não, foi sua culpa, H. — ela respondeu muitos minutos depois, a voz baixa e rouca devido ao desuso, ainda abraçada a ele, ela virou seu rosto e o encarou com os olhos tristes, o fogo havia ido embora, e restará apenas a tristeza de quem não é aceito pelos pais. Um sofrimento muito grande para nomear, principalmente quando a pessoa que tentava nomeá-lo nunca havia passado por nada semelhante. — Você pode ficar comigo?

— Eu sempre vou estar com você, Gin. — Ele respondeu suavemente, beijando a testa dela com carinho, e em seguida roçou seus lábios nos dela, um hábito que desenvolveram durante os dias que se passaram, seus hálitos se mesclaram e ele selou seus lábios com os dela quase que solenemente, tentando fazer com que ela sentisse todo o carinho que ele sentia por ela. 

— Obrigada por estar aqui. — Ginny agradeceu quando o selar de lábios, que não durou mais que efêmeros segundos, se desfez, repousando sua cabeça no ombro largo dele, seus olhos presos nos dele, e o sentimento de gratidão espalhando-se pelo corpo dos dois. 

—  _ Aqui _ , é o único lugar que eu desejo estar, enquanto você me desejar. — Harry respondeu suavemente ainda naquele tom de voz sussurrado como se temesse quebrar a leveza do momento, depositando mais um beijo na testa dela e a abraçando com ainda mais força. 

— Eu sempre vou querer você comigo, Harry. — A ruiva respondeu com um sorriso, brincando com a camisa dele, tentando fazer com que o momento parecesse menos importante, fingindo não notar como o coração dele, e o dela também, erraram uma batida com a frase. Como se o coração dela não tivesse se quebrado com a fala dos pais. Como se o agora não fosse tudo o que ela tinha.

— Então eu sempre estarei aqui. — Prometeu o moreno com um olhar determinado no rosto. Sabia que seria difícil, mas faria o possível e o impossível para cuidar e estar com Ginny. Harry faria o impossível para que em nenhum dia na vida dela ela se arrependesse de abrir mão das jóias para buscar a felicidade dela, mesmo que ele não fosse a felicidade dela. Ele não permitiria que ela se impedisse de ser  _ feliz.  _

Harry beijo a testa Ginny suavemente, e se permitiu ficar e fazê-la feliz enquanto pudesse, ficaram infinitos momentos abraçados, seus perfumes se misturavam um com o outro, e depois com a brisa, a mão de Harry passou por cada pedaço de pele da ruiva, acariciando como se ela fosse a mais preciosa das criaturas, enquanto ela limitava-se a admirá-lo. E após a lua já estar prostrada alta no céu e os membros deles ficarem adormecidos de frio, Ginny, enfim sorriu enquanto olhava, e o mundo de Harry voltou a ter cor.

Mas apesar disso ele só enxergava o castanho dos olhos dela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entãaaaao foi isso gente, espero que tenham gostado, pelo menos de uma parte, do capítulo! Comentem porque como eu sempre digo me motiva muuuuito! Espero que o capítulo tenha ajudado vocês a entenderem a Ginny ainda melhor, e peço perdão por não ser uma capítulo muito fofo ahauhauhauhau. Enfim, muito obrigada por lerem, e todos que comentam, alguns comentários estão perdidos nas notificações, mas eu vou responder todo mundo ok?
> 
> Até a próxima galera! Se cuidem! E não aceitem relacionamentos abusivos, a qualquer sinal de abuso, psicologico ou fisico, procure alguém que possa ajudar, procure a policia e psicologos, é uma questão muito séria e merece atenção. Beijões S2


	12. XII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olaaaaar pessoas, tudo bem? Senti falta de comentários no último capítulo, mas sem problemas. Espero que gostem do capítulo de hoje porque eu achei ele fofinho auhauhauhauha. Boa leitura e leiam as notas finais!!!

##  **17 de novembro de 2018: Toulouse, França**

Há sete dias a vida dos dois havia virado de cabeça para baixo. E por mais clichê que a frase soe, o único clichê que vinha desse fato era de Ginny ter pais extremamente _ babacas. _ Não era um bom clichê, na verdade é o pior dos clichês do mundo e se Harry tivesse a habilidade de transformar palavras comuns em verdadeiras  _ obras de arte _ , ele com todo certeza baniria esse clichê da vida dos personagens, mas infelizmente a vida deles não era um livro, uma  _ fanfic,  _ uma peça de teatro, um filme e menos ainda uma série _. _ O que estavam vivendo era  _ real _ e a vida real machucava como um inferno.   


Ginny chorava todos os dias de noite, ela não tentava esconder isso dele, talvez soubesse que não ajudaria em nada, mas não esconder não tornava nada mais fácil, vê-la tão acuada, tão  _ decepcionada _ , matava Harry aos poucos. Eles estavam na frança há dois dias, mas não haviam aproveitado nada, as palavras duras da semana anterior ainda ressoavam em suas mentes com muita força para que eles conseguissem fazer alguma coisa além de comer chocolates e assistir filmes e como se nada estivesse ruim o bastante, o dinheiro estava começando a ficar realmente  _ curto. _

Em um breve resumo, eles estavam  _ fodidos. _   


Harry queria poder ligar para seus pais e pedir ajuda, mas ele não podia, e ele tinha três bons argumentos para explicar o por quê:

  * **Ele tinha vinte e dois anos e morava sozinho há três anos, o que claramente indicava que ele tinha passado da fase de correr pro colo dos pais quando fazia merda. Há um bom e _longo_ tempo.**


  * **A viagem havia sido ideia exclusivamente dele, e ele era o único culpado pela falta de dinheiro.**


  * **Seu orgulho o impedia de pedir dinheiro aos pais, principalmente quando ele havia afirmado com toda certeza há apenas duas noites que estava _tudo_ sob controle. O único problema da frase, era que na verdade, absolutamente _nada_ estava sob controle.**



Então isso significava que eles precisavam se virar, o que é espera um pouco  _ demais _ de duas pessoas que sempre tiveram tudo na mão sem precisar de muito esforço. É claro que durante o tempo que estava morando sozinho, e um pouco antes disso também, Harry havia trabalhado, mas servir mesas, atender clientes, trabalhar de caixa e o breve tempo sendo professor substituto de artes em uma escola primária de seu bairro  _ não  _ o preparou para lidar com essa situação. Por outro lado havia a ruiva, que agora era uma Weasley deserdada, sem moradia fixa, sem emprego, recém formada em fotografia e com um total de  _ zero  _ experiências no mercado de trabalho.   


Ainda eram duas tarde e ele já queria chorar.

— ‘Tá tudo bem, H? — Perguntou a ruiva assim que entrou no quarto, os cabelos ruivos estavam enrolados em uma toalha, e de sua pele desprendia o cheiro do sabonete barato do hostel. E ainda assim ela sorria.   


Harry grunhiu algo inteligível, e se odiou por estar tendo um surto. Não era o momento de surtar, ele precisava ser sensato e  _ agir, _ mas tudo que conseguia fazer era sentir pena de si mesmo como se fosse um pobre coitado.  _ Pelo amor de Deus, Potter, reaja!  _ Uma voz, que coincidentemente se assemelhava muito com a voz de Pansy, gritava em sua cabeça, e ele realmente queria escutar aquela voz, mas seu corpo não parecia concordar.   


— Harry? — Ginny o chamou novamente, sua voz soando mais preocupada e menos alegre. Boa, Potter. Ele pensou, agora além de se sentir um nada, estava preocupando Ginny, a pessoa que  _ realmente  _ merecia surtar naquele momento. — Hazz, fale comigo, você está começando a me preocupar.   


Ela se agachou ao lado da poltrona em que ele estava sentado, ou melhor jogado de qualquer jeito, e passou a mão nos cabelos cacheados dele com leveza e carinho. O coração de Harry ainda batia pesadamente contra sua caixa toráxica, mas ele não sentia-se a ponto de surtar, ao menos, não como antes, as palavras ainda não queriam sair de sua boca, era muito difícil ter que admitir aquilo, mas mais difícil ainda seria ele ignorar a situação até que ela se tornasse inevitável. Ele a encarou, e não se surpreendeu ao perceber que ela o olhava, seus olhos castanhos ainda não estavam vivos como eram antes, mas brilhavam em alguma coisa. Alguma coisa viva.

— Eu estou com medo. — O moreno admitiu com a voz baixa, um suspiro cansado saindo de seus lábios ao terminar de falar. Sentia como se um peso gigantesco estivesse saído de seus ombros ao dizer essas quatro palavras, afinal ele havia insistido que Ginny não se preocupasse com o dinheiro no começo da viagem, mas agora….

Agora eles não tinham essa opção.   


E a ruiva apenas o olhou, a toalha ainda enrolada na cabeça, o corpo empoleirado ao seu lado, ela usava uma camisa dele, e uma calça de moletom, afinal  _ estava _ frio. Ele a encarou de volta, sem saber o que falar depois de dizer aquilo, e ela continuou o fitando com aquele semblante que era indecifrável aos olhos de Harry. Podia conhecê-la há dezenove anos, mas havia momentos em que os olhares dela eram cheios de emoção  _ demais _ , para que ele entendesse, ou para que ele quisesse entender. Ele não queria se iludir.

Sabia que os beijos, que os carinhos que estavam trocando significavam  _ alguma _ coisa para Ginny, até porque ela havia deixado claro vezes o suficiente que ela não teria o beijado se não tivesse certeza disso, se não tivesse certeza que sabia o que estava fazendo. Se não  _ sentisse  _ alguma coisa. E isso bem, faziam com que ele sonhasse, o que muito provavelmente era uma completa burrice, porque ela não teria se apaixonado por ele em três meses, era impossível.  _ Tinha  _ que ser, afinal eles se conheciam desde os três anos de idade, e ela não havia se apaixonado por ele. Por que iria fazer agora? Logo quando ele estava  _ quase _ conseguindo aceitar que ela nunca o amaria?

— Medo? — Ginny perguntou curiosa, afastando-se apenas o suficiente para olhá-lo nos olhos em uma posição melhor. Imediatamente ele sentiu falta do calor do corpo dela perto do seu, o que era uma verdadeira bobeira, porque ela sequer havia se afastado muito, mas ainda assim, de alguma forma, ele sentia falta.   


_ Patético, Potter. _

— Sim. — Harry aquiesceu tão levemente que poderia até mesmo ter passado despercebido, sabendo que não tinha muito como esconder que o dinheiro estava acabando, principalmente porque Ginny  _ não era burra _ , e logo notaria que o nível, já não muito elevado, dos hostels e pousadas que eles frequentavam estavam decaindo em um nível descontrolado. — O dinheiro que a gente tem, bem.. — ele pensou e tentou fazer com que aquilo soasse menos duro, mas não tinha como enrolar aquele assunto. Os olhos castanhos de Ginny estavam sob ele, inquisitivos, e ele engoliu em seco, o gosto da verdade era amargo. — bem ele ‘tá acabando.   


E então, Ginny  _ riu. _ Um som alto e claro, cheio de humor, os olhos dela brilharam e ele sentiu-se confuso, e um pouco duvidoso da sanidade mental dela. Essa garota rindo quando ele falou com  _ todas  _ as letras que eles estavam sem dinheiro não poderia ser a mesma que quase teve um ataque cardíaco quando ele disse para vender algumas roupas que eles não usariam mais.   


— Por que você ‘tá rindo?

— Você não achou que eu não sabia, achou? — a ruiva perguntou com um meio sorriso divertido, que imediatamente morreu quando ela percebeu que Harry não havia a respondido, e quando ela o encarou com os olhos sérios, ele desviou o olhar. — Você achou que eu não tinha notado, Harry!   


— Me desculpe. — ele se desculpou apressadamente, sentindo-se arrependido. Não aguentava sustentar o olhar duro que ela lhe lançava, como se não pudesse acreditar na coragem dele em achar que ela não havia percebido. — É só que..é que..eu...argh!

— Calma, H! — Ginny pediu colocando a mão no ombro dele apertando a área levemente, talvez na intenção de mostrar conforto ou para mostrá-lo que estava ali por ele. Aquilo fez com que seu coração acelerasse um pouco mais, mas por ora ele iria ignorar o sentimento, coisas mais importantes precisavam de sua atenção, afinal. — Nós vamos dar um jeito, tenha calma.

— Mas como nós vamos fazer isso, Gin? — o cacheado perguntou com a voz angustiada, os olhos verdes brilhando em preocupação. A menina se levantou e retirou a toalha do cabelo e o fitou por minutos incontáveis, por tanto tempo que o moreno chegou a pensar que ela tinha olhado nos olhos da Medusa e sido petrificada.   


A imaginação de Harry tendia a ir longe  _ demais _ em momentos de crises.

— Trabalhando, Harry. — A ruiva disse com um revirar de olhos como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. E de fato  _ era _ , mas ele apenas não esperava que ela estivesse disposta a trabalhar, pelo menos não assim do nada. Harry não gostava de admitir que pensara, diversas vezes, em Ginny como uma mulher mimada e não como essa mulher forte que estava a sua frente. Ele sentia-se envergonhado por isso, mas não era como se ela não o tivesse dado, mais de uma vez, motivos para ele pensar nela desse modo.

— Mas, você acha que nós vamos conseguir um emprego, aqui? — Harry perguntou com a voz baixa, muitos minutos depois, enquanto ela ainda penteava os cabelos, que ainda não passavam do ombro, com uma dedicação impressionante. As filhas deles seria sortudas.. _ filhas? _ Que filhas? Ele repreendeu-se mentalmente. Idiota, mal se beijaram e já está fantasiando com futuras  _ crianças _ ? Repreendeu aquela parte de si que soava muito como a voz de Sirius, seu padrinho.

Bem, na verdade eles se beijavam todos dias há duas semanas, dezessete dias e algumas horas para ser mais preciso, não que ele tivesse contando e a ruiva parecia  _ bem  _ contente com isso. Claro que ele não esperava que ela estivesse apaixonada por ele, ou até mesmo o amando, mas um homem podia sonhar, certo?   


_ Céus _ , ele estava ficando doido ao ponto de conversar consigo mesmo e ouvir as vozes de sua família. O que o fazia lembrar que ele só havia ligado para Sirius no começo da viagem, quando ele e Ginny ainda estavam em Bath, e bem, não foi uma ligação muito duradoura sequer havia contado sobre Ginny estar com ele.   


— Claro que vamos conseguir, não seja bobo, Hazza. — Ela respondeu colocando o pente de lado e seguiu até ele, com passos suaves deslizando pelo quarto com tamanha leveza que fazia com que ela parecesse irreal. Uma divindade grega, a musa que todos os poetas, músicos, amantes e loucos procuravam, e ela estava caminhando em sua direção.

— Me desculpe, é só que — Harry começou a desculpar-se com a voz um pouco rouca pelo choro que ainda prendia. Ele odiava ser tão sensível as vezes, mas não era algo que ele sabia controlar, e mesmo que soubesse, não via o motivo daquilo ser algo ruim. — é que eu te  _ prometi  _ que seria divertido e agora vamos ter que sair fazendo bicos por aí.

— ‘Tá tudo bem, H, de verdade está. — Ginny o acalmou com aquele sorriso conhecedor, que ele normalmente odiava ver em outras pessoas, mas que nela era simplesmente a coisa mais adorável. Ele levantou-se da poltrona, e a abraçou sentindo-se grato pela amiga que tinha. O que o fazia pensar sobre o relacionamento deles..   


Agora que se beijavam, que eram ainda mais carinhosos, que estavam agindo ainda mais como um casal. Qual era o relacionamento deles? Ele era apaixonado por ela, e havia deixado isso muito mais que claro, por meio de palavras  _ reais _ , e ela, bem, ele não sabia o que ela sentia. Claro que ela havia contado que sentia alguma coisa além da amizade por ele. Mas que coisa era essa?   


— No que você está pensando, Sr. Potter? — Gracejou a ruiva que ainda estava abraçada a ele, olhando para cima com um sorriso carinhoso. Seus olhos se encontraram, e Harry quase chorou. A intensidade do olhar que ela lhe dava era apenas  _ demais. _ Amoroso demais, brilhante demais, era tudo em grandes quantidades, e talvez por ser um olhar tão verdadeiro que a resposta dele escapou por seus lábios sem que ele pensasse muito sobre.   


— Sobre nós dois. — a resposta rápida dele soou pelo o quarto, assustando a ele mesmo com toda sinceridade. Havia contado a verdade tão rapidamente como quem tira um band-aid de um machucado devido ao medo, o que era irônico, porque depois que falara não sentiu medo. Os olhos castanhos perscrutadores estavam fixos nos seus olhos verdes, e a pergunta que ela o fazia era clara, apesar de nenhuma palavra ter sido, de fato, falada. — Sobre o que você sente por mim. — Adicionou Harry com a voz baixa.

— É complicado falar sobre isso. — Ginny começou com a voz baixa, mas não porque ela não desejava ser ouvida e sim porque ela não precisava gritar para fazê-lo. Encararam-se por longos momentos, segundos, minutos, horas, não sabia dizer por quanto tempo se encararam, com aquela intimidade e confiança que apenas melhores amigos e namorados se encaram. — Mas eu  _ gosto _ de você, H. Tipo de verdade.

— Como a Rosie ama o Alex em  _ Simplesmente Acontece _ ? — Perguntou ele com um tom divertido, mas seus olhos brilhavam seriamente, indicando que ele realmente gostaria da resposta honesta.   


— Sim, como Alex e Rosie, como a Dama e o Vagabundo, Jack e Rose, e todos os outros casais das telonas que nós shippamos. — a ruiva respondeu com uma risada, mas sua voz era sincera, mostrando que ela estava  _ realmente  _ falando sério. Harry a olhou com carinho, daquele jeito que apenas pessoas que amam e são retribuídas são capazes de fazer, o olhar de adoração pura e verdadeira.   


— Mas eu não sei se estou pronta para fazer mais do que já fazemos. — Ela admitiu momentos depois o encarando enquanto falava, ainda estavam abraçados, parados no meio do quarto pequeno da pousada, sem nenhum motivo aparente. Ele beijou o topo da cabeça dela, e a ponta do nariz com toda delicadeza que possuía. Estava feliz por ela estar sendo sincera.

— Está tudo bem, eu não me importo em esperar, desde que você esteja certa de que realmente quer isso. — Suavemente, o moreno respondeu, sua voz soando calma e compreensivo, refletindo exatamente o que ele sentia, pelo menos como ele se sentia a respeito deles, e não dos problemas que estavam enfrentando por  _ outros  _ motivos.   


— Estou cem por cento certa de que quero estar com você, Harry. — Ginny respondeu com um sorriso. E então o beijou, suave e docemente. Seus lábios moviam-se sincronizadamente, em uma dança calma que estavam aprendendo a dançar com o passar dos dias e das  _ noites _ , pressa não tinha lugar entre eles e estava tudo bem se precisassem esperar para avançar as coisas e que não tivessem um título para o que tinham.   


Estava tudo bem porque era sincero, bom e, o melhor de tudo, era apenas deles.   


##  **28 de novembro de 2018: La Rochelle, França**

Eles saíram de Toulouse no dia dezoito e passaram por duas cidades, as quais ela já não lembrava mais o nome, e no dia vinte e dois chegaram em La Rochelle, por dois dias eles aproveitaram a cidade como turistas, mas o dinheiro estava ficando escasso, e precisavam melhorar isso. Ainda em Toulouse, eles haviam decidido que precisavam passar mais tempo que planejado na França para que assim pudessem ter  _ algum  _ dinheiro para passarem o inverno.   


E bem Harry havia achado o emprego perfeito para si apenas um dia depois, uma empresa apresentou a ele uma proposta de ensinar artes em uma escola local por algumas semanas enquanto o professor recuperava-se de um acidente de carro, e bem ele aceitou, já ela… Bem, ela não foi tão surtada como o amigo, se é que essa palavra era a certa para descrever a relação deles, que havia conseguido um trabalho que ele gostava. O único emprego que ela conseguiu foi como professora de inglês particular, e bem, não era uma tarefa fácil em grande parte do tempo.   


Felizmente hoje ela só teria uma aluna, Sabrina Boucher, apesar de ser quarta feira, aquele era o dia em que ela menos tinha alunos, em tese ela deveria dar aula para mais dois alunos, mas eles precisaram remarcar para outro dia. Como sua aula seria apenas no final da tarde e a escola em que Harry trabalhava não funcionava as quartas, eles decidiram ficar na cama até tarde, para a alegria de ambos.

Harry estava adormecido ao seu lado, o verde único de seus olhos totalmente cobertos por suas pálpebras pesadas, o brilho de sua pele dourada parecia brilhar ainda mais sob a luz do sol que transpassa levemente cortina acetinada que tinham na janela do quarto, seus cabelos estavam ainda mais desalinhados que normalmente, se devido ao seu sono inquieto ou aos beijos afoitos que trocaram antes de dormirem, ela não saberia dizer, mas isso só o deixava mais bonito.

Ele era, de fato, um homem lindo por dentro e por fora, o que a fazia pensar, mais vezes do que seria considerado normal para alguém que dizia não estar apaixonada pelo melhor amigo, se talvez ele não fosse a pessoa que ela passou tantos anos procurando e depois vários anos tentando se convencer que havia encontrando. E bem se ela fosse ser sincera, não existia um motivo plausível para ele  _ não  _ ser. Harry era tudo que qualquer pessoa poderia desejar de um marido, ele era gentil, honesto, engraçado, inteligente, carinhoso, a respeitava acima de tudo e era lindo. Era o mínimo, é claro, mas quando não o mínimo nunca esteve presente em suas relações, fazia com que tudo isso fosse ainda mais importante.   


Ela o olhou mais uma vez enquanto pensava em quão sortuda ela era por tê-lo, não só do jeito romântico, mas também como um amigo. O peito dela enchia-se de gratidão e amor por ele sempre que lembrava-se de tudo o que ele havia feito e ainda fazia por ela. De como ele a protegia quando eram apenas crianças, de como ele sempre aceitou brincar de bonecas com ela, mesmo que quisesse brincar de carros algumas vezes, de como ele a protegia das meninas que faziam bullying com ela no começo do ensino fundamental e em como ele sempre a ouvia quando ela precisava desabafar. Harry era sua lembrança mais doce da infância, e a melhor coisa que lhe acontecera, esperava pelo menos poder mostrá-lo isso todos os dias.   


Apesar de não ser muito, ela sabia que isso o faria feliz, e se ela podia fazê-lo feliz e ser feliz ao lado dele, ela faria o impossível tornar-se possível se fosse preciso. Faria tudo por seu garoto. Ainda olhando para ele tão bonito e em paz, ela não se conteve quando pegou sua câmera, uma Nikon D3400 que achara por duzentos euros, de sua case na mochila e posicionou-se para tirar uma foto dele dormindo.   


Foram precisas vinte tentativas, dez delas tiradas empoleirada na cama e dez em que ela havia explorado vários ângulos do quarto, para que finalmente conseguisse atingir a foto perfeita, que consistia em uma luz parcial iluminando o corpo bonito de seu amigo, que estava apenas parcialmente coberto pelo cobertor azul claro, os cabelos dele revoltos cobrindo apenas parcialmente seu rosto, a barba por fazer sendo levemente iluminada por feixes de luz, e o semblante calmo. Ginny estava tão satisfeita com a  _ obra de arte  _ que havia feito, que não percebeu que Harry havia acordado e a olhava com um pequeno sorriso.   


— Me fotografando enquanto durmo, ruivinha? — A voz rouca do cacheado soou pelo quarto fazendo com que ela pulasse assustada, quase deixando a câmera cair. Harry sorriu para a ruiva enquanto ela se aproximava da cama com as bochechas vermelhas de vergonha.   


— Algumas belas paisagens devem ser guardadas para eternidade, H. — Ginny respondeu brincalhona empurrando ele levemente no processo de sentar-se na cama, os olhos castanhos dela brilhando felizes em direção dele. — Bom dia, lindo. — o cumprimentou com um selar demorado em seu lábios bonitos e carnudos e assim que o soltou passou, acariciou a bochecha dele com o polegar, sentindo a aspereza que a barba dava a pele dele.   


Harry sorriu brilhantemente diante do toque dela e recostou-se na cabeceira da cama, apreciando o carinho que lhe era concedido por alguns momentos em silêncio antes de voltar a abrir seus brilhantes olhos verdes e a encará-la.

— Bom dia, amor. — O moreno disse suavemente, o apelido saindo de sua boca da mesma forma que já havia saído tantas vezes antes, mas naquela quarta-feira de novembro, quando o sol do inverno brilhava calmamente iluminando a pele deles, Ginny sentiu-se diferente e o coração dela despencou de seu peito para só então voltar correndo, e batendo contra sua caixa toráxica com mais fulgor que antes.   


E Harry, alheio aos loops que o coração da ruiva estava fazendo devido ao apelido carinhoso continuou beijando as bochechas, a testa e o nariz dela demoradamente, como se quisesse apreciar cada momento em que seus lábios estavam sob a pele leitosa dela, e então, finalmente beijou-a nos lábios, com tanto carinho que fez o coração de Ginny parar por um segundo apenas para no segundo seguinte voltar com a dar loops.

Ginny desconfiava que talvez aquilo fosse um sinal de que sua paixão infantil por Harry de anos atrás havia voltado desde do momento em que o beijou ainda em outubro, e isso talvez explicasse porque os beijos dele sempre lhe pareciam únicos e bons demais para serem verdade, a vontade constante de tê-lo por perto e a felicidade genuína que ele lhe trazia, ainda mais que antes. Quando há onze dias ela disse que estava certa de que onde queria estar onde ele estivesse, ela não estava mentindo, sabia que estava apaixonada por ele, mas não sabia ainda se essa paixão era tão genuína quanto a dele ou ela estava apenas sendo carente.

Agora, observando ele sorrir, ela apenas soube, que sua paixão não tinha nada a ver com carência. A amizade deles obviamente fez com que o processo dela se apaixonar fosse mais rápido e o término de seu noivado com Dean também ajudou. Afinal ela não seria capaz de traí-lo, ou trair qualquer pessoas mas o que ela sentia, o que ela sentia de verdade em seu âmago, era único, e ela nunca havia sentido-se assim. Como se estivesse andando nas nuvens.   


— O que você quer comer hoje, pequena? — Harry perguntou parecendo alheio de toda a descoberta que estava acontecendo dentro dela, e provavelmente estava, afinal ele não tinha a capacidade de ler pensamentos. Ela o olhou, e de repente tudo nele estava diferente, e ao mesmo tempo, tudo estava exatamente como sempre foi. Os olhos cor de esmeralda pareciam brilhar mais que a pedra preciosa, dando a ela a impressão de que o nome da pedra viera após alguém olhar os olhos dele, e o sorriso irradiava e brilhava tanto que Ginny jurou que conseguia aquecer-se apenas com um sorriso sincero dele.

— Ginny? — Questionou o moreno com a falta de resposta dela, a voz bonita soando preocupada, fazendo com que ela saísse de uma vez por todas do mundo dos pensamentos e voltasse para o mundo real. Bem voltasse parcialmente, porque tudo que ela conseguiu fazer foi olhá-lo com o que era possivelmente a expressão mais boba de todo o universo. — ‘Tá tudo bem?

E como num passe de mágica, tudo o que era sensato em Ginny pareceu fugir, e ela se viu sem papas na língua, finalmente despejando as palavras que vinham rondando sua cabeça durante um certo tempo. Porque quando você se apaixona, não se percebe o exato momento em que acontece, até porque não é um único momento bonito que faz com que um coração se apaixone por outro, e sim uma sucessão de momentos que tornam-se especiais por serem feitos com  _ aquela pessoa. _

— Eu estou apaixonada por você, Harry Potter. — As palavras escorregaram pelos lábios dela, e o desespero o assolou por alguns meros segundos, até ela olhar o rosto de Harry que estava aberto no mais lindo do sorrisos, fazendo com que seu coração acelerasse e ao mesmo tempo se acalmasse.   


E fazendo o que era mais sensato e propenso ao momento, Ginny se inclinou e o beijou lenta e delicadamente, impulsionando seu corpo para cima do dele, as mãos no rosto dele, enquanto os dele seguravam sua cintura apenas com força o suficiente para que ela não se desequilibrasse. O beijo durou longos minutos e quando eles se separaram, os olhos brilhantes de Harry, que no momento ainda não haviam sidos tampados por seu óculos, a fitou.   


— Você tem certeza disso? — Perguntou Harry em voz baixa, como se temesse que fosse um sonho, e tudo que Ginny pode fazer foi sorrir e assentir afoitamente, ansiosa para mostrá-lo que ela falava sério. Ele sorriu novamente, um sorriso de orelha a orelha. — Que bom, porque eu estou completamente apaixonado por você, Ginny Weasley.

— E eu por você. — Ela afirmou mais uma vez, beijando-o suavemente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então foi isso pessoal, Ginny está assumidamente apaixonada e tudo está bem, ou será que não ? KKKKKKK  
> A fanfic não deve demorar muito pra acabar, eu >ACHO<, porque tudo o que eu planejei já está "pronto" então podem começar a preparar os lencinhos pras despedidas viu? Beijos pra vocês, comentem, favoritem e adicionem a fanfic na "biblioteca" para serem notificados quando eu postar! Até daqui duas semanasss <3


	13. XIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olar! Estou duas semanas atrasada, EU SEI!, PERDÃO! Queria dizer que vou recompensar com várias atts, mas não é vdd, eu tô com um mega bloqueio e por isso a demora. Na verdade, esse capítulo tá pronto desde quando eu postei o doze, mas eu não achei justo postar sem escrever o quatorze - o que eu n consegui escrever, mas okay vida que segue - então eu fiquei adiando e adiando, bem enfim, aqui estamos nós! Para a sorte de vocês esse capítulo é muito do fofo e acho que isso TEM que contar como uma redenção, certo? Enfim, um bom capítulo mores <3

##  **02 de dezembro de 2018: La Rochelle, França**

O relógio indicava que não se passava das duas da tarde, e já estava começando a ficar escuro. Era um dia calmo de inverno, um domingo, e ao invés de estar explorando o lugar com Ginny, Harry foi obrigado a ficar no quarto de hotel e começar o seu plano de aula para o dia seguinte. Essa seria sua última semana como professor substituto, e ele já estava sentindo falta de seus alunos, com seu trabalho e o de Ginny eles conseguiram um bom dinheiro, teriam um montante de quatro mil euros até o dia nove, mas ainda não era o suficiente para continuar a viagem sem problemas, era apenas o suficiente para procurarem outra cidade.

Ele estava quase terminando seu plano de aula quando seu celular começou a tocar na mesa de cabeceira onde ele havia colocado para carregar. Com um suspiro ele se levantou da cadeira em que estava e se esticou, tantas horas sentado faziam suas costas doerem, e então pegou o aparelho, apenas para perceber que era uma chamada via skype de sua família. Harry não atendeu imediatamente, ao invés disso ele pegou seu notebook, felizmente ele havia pensado em trazer consigo, e assim que entrou no aplicativo ele atendeu.   


A conexão do hotel estava boa naquele dia, o que era uma grande sorte porque ainda no dia anterior ela estava uma verdadeira merda, provavelmente porque estava chovendo como se o mundo fosse acabar, e assim que a ligação conectou ele sentiu seu coração encher-se de alegria, para logo em seguida ser substituída por uma tristeza imensurável. Não havia imaginado que sentia tanto falta de sua família até aquele momento.   


—  _ Mamãe! Mamãe, o Harry atendeu! _ — a voz doce de Sophie ecoou pelo quarto ao mesmo tempo em que seu rosto infantil focou na câmera, os cabelos avermelhados presos em duas tranças e olhos castanhos esverdeados o encarando com alegria e admiração. Sophie agora tinha seis anos e parecia tão diferente de quando ele a viu pela última vez. —  _ Oi, oi, maninho! _

— Oi, oi, Soph. — Harry cumprimentou de volta sorrindo para sua irmã, sentia vontade de abraçá-la e enchê-la de beijos, estava com saudades dela, mas sempre que ele ligava ela estava na escola ou dormindo, e ele já não fazia chamadas de vídeo há quase um mês devido o tanto de trabalho que ele vinha tendo e porque ele ainda não havia contado para seus pais sobre Ginny. — Como você ‘tá, florzinha?

—  _ Eu ‘tô bem! O tio Sirius e o tio Remus me deixaram comer biscoitos de chocolate antes do almoço _ . — Ela segredou com um riso sapeca, suas as tranças balançando levemente com a risada dela e Harry permitiu-se rir um pouco também com as marotices de seus padrinhos. Ainda riam quando passos apressados foram ouvidos e logo a figura de seu pai ocupou lugar ao lado de Sophie. A imagem de seu pai com os cabelos começando a ficar grisalhos, uma barba por fazer e os óculos tortos no nariz foi a primeira coisa que ele notou, James Potter estava com seus quarenta e nove agora e seu sorriso continuava o mesmo de antes, e Deus, Harry queria apenas poder abraçá-los.   


—  _ Lembrou como se usa o skype, garoto?  _ — A voz divertida de James fez se presente e o Potter mais novo sorriu amarelo, sentindo-se envergonhado por não estar ligando para casa com frequência, e o mais velho apenas riu do constrangimento do filho. —  _ O gato comeu sua língua, Harry? _

— Não esqueci como se usa o skype, pai, só ando meio ocupado com uh..coisas. — ele respondeu um tanto constrangido, bagunçando seus cabelos revoltos enquanto ponderava se deveria ou não falar sobre Ginny, afinal haviam passados  _ meses _ e eles estavam juntos agora. Não queria escondê-la, muito pelo contrário tinha vontade de gritar para os quatro cantos do mundo sobre o quão especial Ginny Weasley é, quão incrível ela pode ser como ser humano e em como ele a admira.   


_ — Coisas?  _ — Perguntou uma terceira voz, a voz de seu padrinho, com interesse e uma pitada de diversão. Após alguns segundos o rosto de Sirius apareceu no enquadramento do skype, seus cabelos longos e muito pretos, devido a tinta para esconder os fios brancos que ele negava ter, estavam presos em um coque e seus olhos azuis encaravam os de Harry. —  _ Que tipo de coisas, Prongslet?   
_

—  _ Também estou curioso em saber, Hazz.  _ — Agora a voz de Lily e Remus estão ao fundo, e antes que ele possa processar toda sua família está aparecendo na tela de seu notebook. Remus havia sentado ao lado de Sirius, seus cabelos castanhos estavam começando a ficarem grisalhos, mas ele não parecia se importar com isso e apenas sorria alegre, sua mãe, Lily, estava sentada no braço da poltrona onde James estava, os cabelos presos em uma trança e um óculos de leitura em seu rosto. —  _ Que tipo de coisas tem mantendo meu menino longe de mim? _

Harry revirou os olhos com carinho diante do questionamento de sua família, e sorriu apesar da culpa que lhe consumia ao lembrar que ele não estava sendo totalmente sincero com eles. Nunca gostou de mentir, principalmente para sua família, e agora parecia um momento oportuno de contar a verdade, a pergunta já havia sido feita e ele precisava apenas falar, mas lhe faltava coragem para admitir sua omissão, no entanto sabia que não poderia passar mais um dia escondendo a verdade. Não podia, e muito menos desejava esconder que estava com Ginny e perdidamente apaixonado por ela.

Ele desconversou e contou sobre os outros lugares que visitou fazendo seu melhor para não falar sobre a ruiva e então ouviu as novidades, conheceu os cachorros novos, Mike e Sully, sendo apresentado virtualmente a eles. E então Grace e Teddy apareceram. Grace, que recentemente havia completado três anos, com seus cabelos ruivos bagunçados, sorrindo loucamente para a figura de seu irmão, os olhos verdes, não esmeraldas como os de Harry e Lily, mas verdes musgo, e Teddy, que estava com quase quatro anos, com seus cabelos castanhos claros como os de Remus, mas com os olhos azuis de Sirius. Apenas quando as crianças se cansaram e foram para seus quartos para uma soneca da tarde foi que os adultos olharam para Harry com seriedade, todos pareciam preocupados e prontos para dar uma notícia terrível a ele.   


—  _ Querido, eu sei que esse é um assunto complicado para você, mas nós precisamos falar sobre a Ginny.  _ — A voz suave e doce de sua mãe começou em um tom preocupado e os olhos cheios de pesar. Vê-la assim o fez suspirar derrotado e desviar o olhar, o que talvez tenha dado a eles a impressão errada.   


—  _ Escute, Hazz, a sua mãe não quer te chatear, ninguém aqui, mas você não acha que seria melhor esquecer a ruivinha e ir atrás de outra pessoa?  _ — Agora quem falava era James, seus olhos sempre brincalhões mostrando uma seriedade um tanto incomum, fazendo com que o Potter mais novo sentisse-se apenas mais culpado.   


O moreno se ajeitou na cama e encarou a janela, o dia estava escuro do lado de fora e parecia noite, imaginando se Ginny iria se demorar, a presença dela normalmente o dava mais coragem. Na verdade apenas  _ pensar  _ nela o dava mais coragem. Ele sentiu-se sorrir ao pensar no abraço dela, no cheiro de seu cabelo e no seu sorriso. Santo Deus ele estava  _ realmente  _ apaixonado por ela.   


— Gente, eu não acho que precisamos falar sobre isso… — Harry respondeu inseguro de como começar a explicar a situação, mas antes mesmo que ele pudesse terminar de falar Sirius já estava protestando. O moreno de olhos verdes apenas suspirou, deveria ter imaginado que seu padrinho faria isso, assim que ele descobriu que Harry estava apaixonado por Ginny ele tentou convencê-lo a se declarar e quando a proposta foi recusada ele insistiu que o menino deveria esquecê-la.   


—  _ Harry, como seu padrinho, eu não vou te deixar ficar se arrastando por um rabo de saia!  _ — Ele exclamou com a voz irritada, assustando não só o mais jovem que estava há bons quilômetros de distância, mas também aos adultos que estavam ao seu lado. Remus colocou a mão no braço do marido e lançou-lhe um olhar de aviso, claramente tentando o acalmar. —  _ Não, Rem! Mas ele não pode ficar sendo feito de gato e sapato pela Ginny! _

— Padrinho, eu.. — O moreno tentou novamente, os olhos verdes desesperados para contar sobre Ginny em como eles estavam bem, muito mais que  _ bem _ se o beijo apaixonado que eles trocaram mais cedo fosse um indicativo, em como ela era especial e sua paixão era correspondida.   


—  _ Não me entendam mal, eu amo aquela menina como se ela fosse minha própria filha, mas se ela não te ama, porque você ainda insiste nisso?  _ — O moreno de coque desabafou, todos olhavam espantados para ele. Harry não fazia ideia dos sentimentos de seu padrinho em relação a Ginny, era mais do que claro que Sirius a adorava, mas ele nunca imaginou que era algo tão profundo.   


—  _ As pessoas não mandam no próprio coração, Sirius. E você, mais que ninguém sabe disso.  _ — Respondeu Lily com os olhos faiscando protetoramente, e por um momento, Harry quis rir diante da cena de sua mãe sendo tão protetora, mas ele sabia que não era certo e por isso pigarreou chamando atenção para si   


— Pessoal, eu agradeço pela preocupação, mas realmente não precisa disso, é  _ sério.  _ — ele explicou com um sorriso calmo e um olhar feliz, no fundo ele se sentia um pouco culpado por ainda não ter contado sobre a ruiva, mas bem, eles nem mesmo o permitiram fazer isso. Sua chance era agora que eles estavam calados, apenas o observando com sorrisos conhecedores como se soubessem de algo que ele não sabia. — E, eu preciso contar uma novidade a vocês.

James e Sirius sorriram maliciosos, mas Remus e Lily apenas trocaram um olhar preocupado entre si. E ele apenas limitou-se a revirar os olhos, sentindo-se frustrado em quão pouco sua família confiava nele quando se tratava de relacionamentos amorosos. Sinceramente, ele teve poucos namoros sérios e tudo bem, uma das últimas namoradas o traiu, um dos meninos certamente precisava tomar banho mais frequentemente, e ele sempre parecia escolher aqueles que mais tinham chances de partir seu coração, mas caramba! Apenas um voto de confiança seria legal, para variar um pouco.

—  _ Que tipo de novidade, Hazz?  _ — Remus perguntou com a voz cuidadosa e os olhos atentos em cada movimento do mais novo, que apenas riu levemente deles e se preparou para falar, mas novamente foi interrompido. Não pelos adultos que o encaravam pela tela, mas pela porta do quarto sendo aberta.   


Era Ginny.

Seus cabelos ruivos estavam saindo da touca amarela de tricô que ela usava, seu casaco de frio, o por cima do suéter, já jazia no cabideiro ao lado da porta, e seu cachecol estava indo na mesma direção, assim como suas botas de salto. No final tudo que restou foram suas roupas, uma saia vermelha, uma meia calça marrom e o suéter rose, um grande sorriso em seu rosto corado e uma sacola de o que parecia doces em sua mão. Ela não fez nenhum barulho quando viu que ele estava usando o computador.

—  _ Tem alguém com você?  _ — James perguntou com os olhos estreitos, todos os outros também o encararam e Harry sentiu-se corar sob o olhar de sua família, e sua vermelhidão apenas aumentou quando um olhar de reconhecimento brilhou no olhar da ruiva que não estava enquadrada e ela tentou disfarçar um riso. —  _ Pelo visto você não perdeu tempo para esquecer a Ginny, filho.   
_

Ela o encarou assustada e um tanto desconfiada, suas sobrancelhas se juntaram em confusão e ele pôde ler perfeitamente quando ela lhe perguntou: “Eles não sabem sobre nós?” Tudo que que o moreno conseguiu responder foi um “Não.” silencioso o qual ele se esforçou para fazer com que parecesse tanto sincero e arrependido quanto se sentia, culpa o corroeu com mais força que antes ao ver o olhar confuso no rosto bonito dela.   


Impulsivamente e sem aviso nenhum, Harry estendeu a mão em direção de Ginny e quando ela aceitou seu convite, a trouxe para sentar-se consigo, permitindo que sua família pudesse ver quem estava com ele. Ela estava envergonhada, mais que isso, ela parecia estar sentindo-se culpada, e apenas por esse motivo, e talvez porque não aguentava vê-la e não beijá-la, que Harry beijou selou seus lábios suavemente.   


—  _ Santo Deus, Harry James, tenha modos!  _ — Lily exclamou exasperada, mas ele podia sentir a felicidade em sua voz, e assim que ele e Ginny separaram-se, pode ver que todos sorriam e que até mesmo a timidez súbita da ruiva mais nova havia passado, e ela estava com a cabeça recostada no peito de Harry.   


—  _ Não escute sua mãe, Harry, beije mais uma vez ela, para seu velho padrinho ter certeza do que está vendo!  _ — Pediu Sirius com uma risada animada, enquanto James assobiava e gritava “Isso aí, garoto!” e Remus sorria serenamente olhando para eles. Ginny o beijou novamente e eles sorriam largamente quando se separaram.

É, eles estavam bem.

* * *

##  **15 de dezembro de 2018: Josselin, França**

A ligação para sua família os fizera muito mais que que bem, e como haviam ganhado dinheiro suficiente para tal coisa, Harry e Ginny traçaram seus caminhos para outra cidade da França. Sirius, ao saber, a contragosto de Harry e pela boca de Ginny, que eles estavam sem dinheiro, ofereceu o chalé onde ele e Remus viveram por alguns anos, dizendo que estava mais do que contente em deixá-los ficar lá. Como o dinheiro da hospedagem estava previamente suspenso, puderam visitar mais lugares, no entanto, não pararam de trabalhar. Ginny estava agora dando aulas de fotografia e inglês, quatro dias na semana, e ele estava dando aula de pintura para crianças do bairro.   


Era um sábado, e faltavam apenas dez dias para o Natal, e por esse motivo, Ginny e ele estavam no carro, com ela no volante, indo para o centro da cidade. Ambos estavam bem agasalhados, Harry usava um suéter grosso, botas, uma calça de tecido pesado, cujo o nome ele não recordava, um longo sobretudo verde, luvas e uma touca cinza com um pompom laranja, e Ginny usava uma roupa parecida, sendo a diferença apenas nas cores onde as que ele usava eram discretas e escuras, as que a ruiva vestia eram claras e coloridas vibrantemente. Os pais de Harry, bem como suas irmãs e seus padrinhos, decidiram passar o feriado na companhia deles, o que era algo extremamente agradável, principalmente para Ginny que sentia saudades das pessoas que amava.   


— Parece até que o natal chegou mais cedo para você, ruiva. — Ele comentou jocosamente, quando ela começou a cantar em plenos pulmões e em um francês perfeito, um jingle de natal. Era  _ Douce Nouit,  _ a versão francesa de  _ Silent Night, _ uma das músicas favoritas de Ginny.   


— Um pouco, — ela respondeu com um sorriso grande e um dar de ombros, fazendo uma longa pausa antes de continuar devido a sua atenção focada na estrada coberta por neve. O moreno sorriu de volta, observando todos os pequenos detalhes que deixava-a ainda mais linda, paisagem parcialmente coberta de branco que realçava o vermelho dos cabelos dela, a fraca luz do sol que fazia com que a pele levemente bronzeada, devido aos dias que eles passaram no litoral, brilhasse, mas ela não precisava disso para ser linda. Ela era linda apenas por existir. — mas o natal não está tão longe assim, Hazz.   


— Muitas coisas podem acontecer em dez dias, Ginny. — Harry respondeu com a voz de quem sabe das coisas olhando na direção da ruiva com os olhos desfocados numa imitação barata de Luna Lovegood, fazendo com que os dois começassem a rir segundos depois. Eles pararam de rir e um silêncio se instalou no carro, aquele tipo de silêncio que todas as músicas românticas falam sobre, e que todos acham superestimado até se encontrarem tendo um momento de silêncio confortável com a pessoa que amam.   


Apesar do conforto que a presença de Ginny lhe trazia, Harry sentia um tanto quanto sufocado por um pensamento, por algo que ele considerou extremamente desnecessário, até aquele momento. Nunca havia sido o tipo de pessoa que fazia questão de rotular seus relacionamentos, principalmente quando nunca havia deixado de amar Ginny, no entanto… No entanto, agora que estava com Ginny, ele queria poder chamá-la de namorada, noiva, esposa ou qualquer fosse o tipo de relacionamento deles, ele não tinha medo de assumi-lo, ao contrário, sentia-se orgulhoso. Mas seu medo era que a ruiva não se sentisse da mesma maneira, e se ela não gostasse dele tanto quanto ele gostava dela? E se fosse apenas uma coisa temporária para ela, enquanto ele estava fazendo planos de casar?   


Harry estava hiperventilando só de pensar nessa possibilidade, e um suor frio escorreu por suas costas, apesar do frio congelante que estava fazendo, ele sentia-se muito quente de uma maneira nada boa. Ele estava  _ surtando.  _ Precisava ao menos jogar um verde, dar a entender o que ele pensava de alguma forma, sem que ela percebesse seu crescente pânico em ser rejeitado. Isso contava como ser verdadeiro ou ele precisaria falar tudo o que sentia? Deus, ele deveria ter escutado Lavender quando ela tentou o ensinar sobre relacionamentos quando ele estava tendo uma caso especialmente sério com Cho Chang, uma menina chinesa que fazia parte do jornal esportivo da faculdade, há quase três anos.   


Talvez o silêncio não estivesse tão confortável quanto ele pensara, ou seu rosto estava passando uma imagem muito aterrorizada, e precisa, pois Ginny estava com a mão em sua perna e o encarando com uma certa preocupação que fez o coração do moreno disparar. Ele deveria ter se acostumado com os toques e a preocupação dela, até porque ela sempre havia feito isso, antes mesmo de se beijarem, mas o seu corpo sempre ficava em alerta e ansioso a espera do toque dela. Harry virou o olhar para a janela, tentando fugir por alguns momentos do o olhar preocupado que ela o dava, e dos olhos castanhos que o faziam despejar a verdade em questões de segundos.

— Está tudo bem, Hazz? — Ginny perguntou suavemente, sua voz doce ecoando pelo carro por mais um segundo após ela terminar de falar, a mão dela apertou a perna dele novamente, talvez em uma forma sutil de dar apoio, ou talvez tenha sido apenas algo impensado e que ele estava fantasiando. Assim como ele fazia todas as noites com o relacionamento deles.   


Ele tinha duas opções, poderia facilmente dizer que estava tudo bem e mentir, ou contar a verdade à ruiva. Harry sentia sua língua formando qualquer desculpa barata para não ter de admitir que estava pensando demais sobre algo que poderia ser resolvido com uma conversa. Então sua mente correu em busca de uma explicação rápida, porém verdadeira para o que sentia, ele olhou para Ginny, que estava tão linda sendo ela mesma, com seus olhos castanhos cheios de vida, os cabelos curtos brilhando e tudo era tão ela e tão perfeito que ele não conseguiu refrear o pensamento de como queria casar com aquela mulher.   


— Está tudo bem. — ele respondeu suavemente olhando para ela que apenas soltou um bufar desacreditado perante ao que ele havia falado. Ela tinha o direito de duvidar, obviamente, afinal as ações dele não condiziam muito com o que ele estava afirmando, apesar de ele estar relativamente bem, de fato. — Eu realmente estou bem, Gin. Apenas estava pensando sobre uma coisa e isso me deixou um pouco desnorteado.   


— Sobre o que você estava pensando? — A ruiva perguntou com um olhar curioso, estacionando o carro em um estacionamento há poucos metros do centro da cidade. Harry não a respondeu de imediato, não conseguia encontrar sua voz para dizer aquilo, estava envergonhado ao extremo e tinha medo de estar cobrando algo. Foram precisos alguns segundos, ainda sentados dentro do carro, para que ele a encarasse.

— Estava pensando sobre nós dois. — Foi a resposta sussurrada dele, seus olhos fixos nos dela, que estavam ainda mais curiosos. Há semanas ele havia falado a mesma coisa, perguntado a ela sobre o que ela sentia, mas ele ainda tinha medo, tudo estava bem demais para ser verdade, e as coisas normalmente começavam a dar errado quando iam bem demais. Não conseguiu evitar desviar o olhar para falar, parecia algo muito bobo, mas que se tornaria estupidamente real caso ele olhasse para a decepção que, provavelmente, estava presente no rosto sardento da ruiva. — Eu ainda tenho medo disso tudo acabar, sei que você não é o tipo de pessoa que ilude os outros, mas é que tudo está indo tão bem e...

— Sssh, Harry, calma. — Ginny interrompeu ele com a voz suave e um de seus dedos sob os lábios dele, e quando seus olhos encontraram o rosto dela, Harry viu que ela sorria, e isso o deixou confuso. Por que ela estava sorrindo quando ele estava sendo totalmente estúpido? — Eu entendo que você está tendo alguns problemas com estarmos juntos, e para ser sincera, eu também estou, mas nós vamos ficar bem e…

A voz da ruiva foi morrendo a medida que ela falava, e ele entendeu que talvez as coisas para ela fossem tão difíceis, ou talvez mais, quanto para ele, e com aquela sensação estranha a qual ele nem sempre conseguia dominar, Harry pegou a mão de Ginny entrelaçando-a com a sua e brincando com os dedos dela, enquanto eles olhavam para o estacionamento parcialmente cheio de carros, mas suas compras haviam sido momentaneamente colocadas de lado.

— Você não precisa continuar se não quiser, amor. — Ele falou suave, o apelido enrolando em sua língua carinhosamente, suas mãos entrelaçadas com as delas e o sentimento quente começando a aumentar, seus medos quase sendo esquecidos.

— Eu quero. — Respondeu a ruiva firmemente.   


Uma pausa de alguns segundos, ou talvez tenham sido apenas milésimos de segundos, mas para a mente de Harry aquele momento pareceu quase que eterno, o rosto da ruiva estava impassível, mas seus olhos fechados eram provas de o quanto ela estava afetada. O que quer que fosse que ela estava pensando, havia a afetado fortemente, ele beijou a testa dela suavemente porque parecia o certo a se fazer.   


— E se as coisas boas estão acontecendo conosco, é porque nós merecemos isso, H. A gente merece ser feliz. — Ginny disse isso com convicção ainda sem abrir os olhos, mas havia um quê quebrado em sua voz como se ela duvidasse daquilo tanto quanto ele fazia. Era difícil acreditar que merecia Ginny quando passou tanto tempo se forçando a acreditar o contrário. — E você não precisa ter medo de me chamar de namorada, é o que somos, certo?

Deus. Como ela sabia que ele estava pensando nisso? Ele queria agradecê-la e beijá-la por várias horas seguidas, mas tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era em como ela sabia o que estava passando em sua cabeça. Ele não era tão  _ óbvio  _ assim, né?   


— Como você sabia que era isso? — A pergunta pulou de sua boca sem permissão, e ele sorriu constrangido, mas Ginny apenas riu. A gargalhada espontânea e bonita dela se estendeu pelo carro fazendo Harry rir levemente, faziam apenas alguns minutos que haviam compartilhado um momento de risos no carro e ele já estava sentindo falta.   


— Eu te conheço, Potter, antes de ser sua namorada, eu sou sua melhor amiga. — Ela esclareceu com um sorriso divertido e ele apenas assentiu, sabendo que, mais uma vez, tinha permitido que seus medos falassem mais alto que a lógica. Mas então ele percebeu o novo subjetivo que ela havia usado para descrever a relação deles.   


_ Namorada. _   


Ele estava  _ namorando _ Ginny Weasley. E ela estava feliz com isso, ela queria isso e sentia-se bem com ele. Harry sentiu-se o homem mais feliz do mundo, e seu peito encheu-se com uma alegria tão genuína, tão pura, o tipo de alegria que não é facilmente levada embora após alguns momentos. Era felicidade de verdade, que não ia embora nem mesmo após pequenas brigas bobas ou desavenças, o tipo de felicidade que permanece para a vida inteira. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enfim, foi isso pessoal! Ainda vamos ter mais alguns capítulos, mas não muitos, ok? Espero que tenha válido a pena a espera, auhauhauhauha! Tentarei postar o 14 o quanto antes, mas n prometo nada dessa vez :(   
> Amo vocês! Se cuidem!

**Author's Note:**

> Então o que acharam do capítulo? Bom? Ansiosos para mais? Espero de coração que tenham gostado e que estejam dispostos a entrar nessa aventura comigo! Ainda sou nova nisso, mas prometo fazer meu melhor para postar frequentemente AHUAHUAHUAH!
> 
> Bem eu espero que tenham gostado! Se cuidem! Beijos e até a próxima semana.


End file.
